


One Hell of a Nanny

by HeinousWriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousWriter/pseuds/HeinousWriter
Summary: *Warning: INCLUDES MANGA EVENTS*Rina was taken in by Vincent as a child and has been raised as a nanny/maid for his sons. She is from the future, but she has accepted this as her new home. Watch as Rina's relationship grows with the Phatomhive family and the upsetting events that come into perspective in the near future and its effects.Sebastian/OC, slight Ciel/OC pairing





	1. Pinky Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic about a sister relationship with the twin brothers and how it will influence Our Ciel in future outcomes. For a little bit, this fanfic is going to be consumed with cuteness overload and familial circumstances. Another thing I would like to point out is, that Our Ciel's name, for the time being, is going to Fenian till the mishap with the cult happens. Real Ciel is going to the lost twin for the time being (obviously). So I want to clear that up before any confusion. The reason I chose Fenian is because of this website that suggests that it could be his real name theory. If you have any questions about this fanfic and its interworkings, please send me a message or just comment.

Today was quite beautiful out. The Spring air was dancing all around giving everyone a warm feeling to start the day. The cloth in my hands was semi-soaked as I hang it up on a wire. Being a maid/nanny was annoying as usual, but this family paid really well. Not to mention, everyone here is the equivalent to a family. I was lucky when the owner of this mansion found me. I was lost and afraid at the time he found me.

The truth is I came here from the future. Only Vincent knows this since I was a thirteen-year-old trying to understand what the hell was going on. Of course, I was reluctant at first, as it was a strange man offering to let me live with him out of nowhere. I have no idea how I ended up here, but it was quite a traumatic experience. Chuckling softly at the memory, I grab another towel and hang it up.

Vincent and Rachel thought I was the strangest child ever. Rachel was expecting her own child when I came into the picture. She treats me a bit coldly since I am only a servant, not to mention how often I am around her children; even if it's my job partially. Though, that's just how nobles are I suppose. Vincent was a different person entirely, he treated me like I was his daughter. It may be because I was from the future, but as time grew long between us, I began to look up to him as a father figure.

I never had a father. My mother got knocked up by some guy in the bar. I was totally unexpected of course; the guy was a dead beat. It took a while for my mom to accept me at first, but as I grew so did her maternal side. She became the best mom I could ever ask for. Smiling sadly to myself, I hang up the last sheet in the laundry and leave shortly afterward.

I wish I had a picture of her, I miss her dearly. I miss the time I came from also. All the technology and most of all, I miss the plumbing system. Passing a window, some movement catches my eye, only to find Ciel running around outside with Sebastian, the dog. I smile down at the scene briefly and wonder where the other twin was hiding. I had a great relationship with the twin brothers, they both looked up to me as their big sister.

I love those cuties so much. I start to make my way to Fenian's room, wondering if he was in there. This mansion was so big, I get tired of walking it every single day. I come up to his room and knock on the door softly to alert someone was here.

"Feni?" I ask curiously, waiting for a response.

I hear some scuffles inside, "It's open!" he responds back.

Smiling, I open the door a crack and peek inside, "There you are." I said as I walk in and close the door behind me. "What's up, sport?"

He scowls at my nickname for him, but it is replaced with a happy smile soon after. "Rina!" he exclaims while getting up and running towards me.

I laugh as he hugs my legs with his small arms, squeezing them tightly. I pat his head gently, "Woah there, why are you so excited?" I ask while my smile stretches a bit further at his action.

"I'm always happy to see you!" he shouts slightly in retort.

Shaking my head in amusement, I reach down and pick him up, holding him against my hip. He wraps his scrawny arms around my neck with a big smile. "You just saw me this morning."

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you." he pouts.

I laugh again at his confession, "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," he replies knowingly with a small blush. "Are you done with your chores?"

Silently, I mentally checkmark most of the things I did today with a hum in thought. "I believe so. Why?" I ask curiously, but already have a gut feeling of what he was going to respond with.

"Can we play? Please!" Fenian begs, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Smirking, I had already guessed that is what he wanted to do. "Mmm. I don't know. ~" I sing-song teasingly, pretending to give it some thought. "It might cost you." I warn playfully while walking over to his bed with a plan already in mind.

He stares at me curiously and a bit anxiously, "L-like what?" he asks a bit worried about the price.

"That I-" I begin and smirk playfully. Using my other hand, I begin to tickle his stomach suddenly. He erupts into a fit of giggles, "...get to tickle you!"

He continues to laugh, and I toss him onto the bed. He lands face first with an 'oof' sound. He tries to scramble off the bed quickly to escape my fingers. "Not so fast, squirt!" I shout teasingly and dive for him on the bed.

I grab his leg last second before he could slip out. I tickle his stomach and he began to laugh and breath hard. "S-Stop!" he stutters loudly, trying to escape my grasp with a huge smile.

"Not till you admit defeat!" I exclaim and try to tickle his armpits.

He struggles some more, still laughing hard and squealing when I hit a particular spot. "O-Okay. I g-give up." he surrenders breathily.

I stop with my own fit of giggles and lay next to him on the bed. The only sound being made was the puffs of air flowing in and out of his mouth. I know for a fact we had matching grins on our faces. Just as I was about to relax, I feel him attack my side with his own fingers with a laugh.

I shriek and try to make a quick escape out of the bed, but he grabs the cloth on my maid dress. His tugs were quite weak, but I pretend to get pulled back with a dramatic yelp. Laughing now that he was attacking my side, "Somebody save me! I'm being attacked!" I shout out loud dramatically.

Fenian laughs at my torture, "Whoever saves you will have to go through me first!" he claims with a child-like menacing smile, but it looked just adorable on him in my opinion.

My laughs get cut off when someone makes their presence known from the door, "What in the..." Rachel steps into the room with a slight frown. I blush in embarrassment at being caught and Fenian's fingers stop. We were both looking at his mother. She sighs, "Really? Don't you have chores to do instead of playing with my son?" she taunts sternly.

I wince at her tone, already hearing the scolding in my head. This woman does not like me playing with her sons. To be honest, I think she gets a bit jealous. Rachel was kind to me from time to time and I know that she loves her children. Though, she does not have the relationship I share with them. I bonded better with Feni compared to Ciel, but Ciel still looks up to me and likes to be near me.

I get up from the bed, knowing Rachel wanted me out by the way she was glaring at me. "I'll see you later, Feni!" I wave at him with a sad smile.

He pouts, but it quickly develops into a scowl, "No I want you to stay!" he shouts.

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise, "Fenian..." she trails off at his sudden change in attitude.

I look at him a bit astonished, "Fenian, we'll play later."

He shakes his head stubbornly, "No! I want to now!" he declares with a glare at his mom.

"Listen here-" I cut off Rachel before she could scold him.

"Fenian," I begin and squat until my eyes are at his eye level. I could find his eyes building up angry tears. "You gotta listen to your mother, okay? I pinky promise we'll play later tonight, with your brother even." I hold out my pinky to him with a cheerful smile.

He frowns, a bit miffed, but holds up his pinky reluctantly also, "Fine. You better not be lying."

I smile again this time reassuringly, "I never go back on our pinky promises." I swear. He smiles back, being affected by my own.

I wrap my pinky around his and together we chant. "Pinky swear made, whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. ~" We sing together while shaking our clasped pinkies together in rhythm with big grins on our faces. "Sealed with a kiss..." we both sing while raising our thumbs up together at the word 'kiss' and press them against each other.

We both giggle childishly, and I let go of his pinky with a reluctant wave. Rachel moves out of the way, avoiding my eyes entirely. Frowning, I make my way out the door with a depressed sigh. That woman really saps my energy sometimes. I decide to make my way to the kitchen to grab a snack. After walking down countless hallways and stairs, I find myself in the kitchen before long. The chefs and assistants were preparing dinner with the usual racket.

It smelt heavenly in here and it makes my stomach growl. Hopefully, there will be leftovers to eat. Smirking at that thought, I grab an apple sitting on the worker's table that was in a bowl and head outside. I greet some of the workers with polite 'hellos' on my way to the door that leads out into the backyard; wondering if Ciel was still outside with Sebastian.

I sit on the steps that lead down to the actual pavement which stretches out to the grass. It truly was beautiful out today; I take a deep breath as the wind brushes against my face. One thing that was nice about the eighteenth century, was the lack of pollution. I chomp slowly at my green apple in thought about life. I think about school suddenly, that's usually the last thing I think of.

I miss it too I realize the people, the learning. I miss getting an education I suppose. I planned on going to college to become something or someone. I was not sure what I wanted to study when I grew up at that age. Though, it seems I'll never get to experience that chance here. Since women were practically suppressed, I think miserably. Grumbling incoherent words under my breath, I did not hear someone's footsteps next to me as I was stuck in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" someone speaks up next to me.

Turning to my left, I find Vincent smiling down at me with a raised eyebrow, "Ah, hey Vincent." I greet him casually.

I never called him by his title as I find it weird, the title part anyways. No one says that shit back home. He never seems to mind though, only if he's in the presence of another. "How are you on this fine day?" he asks while sitting down next to me.

I smile warmly, "Mmm. Not so bad, definitely could be worse."

"That's good. What was on your mind earlier? I saw you scowling at the ground." he laughs slightly while turning his gaze out toward the forest that boarded his property.

I let out a small breathless chuckle, "I was thinking about school. Then women suppression and how much it sucks ass." I admit with a slight smirk.

He blinks rapidly, a bit stunned at my language, "Oh, I see. I forgot you were going to, what was it? A public school, right?" he asks, not sure if he was using the right term.

I nod in amusement, "Yep, that's it."

"The future is quite different compared to now." he says randomly with an expression of awe.

"A total difference! You have no idea, no matter how much I tell you." I exclaim a bit loudly, thinking of all the comparisons. "To be honest, there are a couple of things that weird here." I point out while taking another bite of my apple I forgot briefly.

He turns his attention back to me with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Like what?"

I put a finger on my chin, thinking of multiple things. "For one, the phones you people have. They are practically mobile and look different compared to some I've seen on television. Compared to our eighteen hundred anyways." I recall.

He tilts his head in confusion, "I'm afraid I do not understand."

I laugh at his reaction, "There's a lot you don't understand, Vincent." I tease him lightly.

A tick mark on his forehead appears and he scowls at me playfully, "You know I could kick you-"

I intercept his sentence with a shout, "No! Please, I need you!" I retort dramatically, though I already know he was joking as this was a normal threat from him.

He bursts out with a laugh and bumps his shoulder with mine, "Joking." he says.

I shake my head amusingly and watch as Ciel pops out of nowhere. Sebastian was following him and they both spot us. Ciel smiles at our presence and runs toward us. "Father! Sis!" Ciel exclaims.

He abruptly slows down and was huffing from the run. Sebastian was at his side and the dog walks up to me with his tail wagging. "Hey, kiddo!" I reply and scratch Sebastian's ears in greeting.

Vincent nods in greeting to his son with a warm smile. "What are you up to, Ciel?"

"Playing with Sebastian. It's really nice out." Ciel mentions and explains still smiling at us.

"Ciel, you wanna play with your brother and me tonight?" I ask with my own smile at the thought of hanging out with them.

He nods excitedly, "Of course!"

"Sounds like a plan."

Vincent gets up from beside me and flashes a small smile at the both of us. "I have to go. I will talk to both of you some other time."

Ciel and I watch as Vincent walks away and back into the mansion. "Let's go get you cleaned up, Ciel. It's almost dinner time after all." I offer while getting up also with a stretch.

"Ugh, fine." he complains slightly, walking up the stairs.

I offer my hand for him to hold and he takes it gladly. We leave Sebastian outside because he enjoys laying in the sunlight. I toss my apple in the garbage quickly on the way in. Ciel and I make our way to his bathroom and I ditch him for a moment to fetch some bathwater. Filling the buckets up with steaming water, I make my way up with two. These god damn things were heavy as hell.

I huff my way up all the damn stairs and march to his bedroom. The door to it was already open and I walk into the adjoining bathroom connected to his room. Ciel was standing next to the tub patiently and smiles when I am through the door. I set one bucket down and pour the other one into the tub. I did the same with the other one.

"I'll grab you some new clothes." I tell him and make my way out the door again.

I hear him moving around and getting into the water. I grab a decent outfit quickly and lay it out on his bed. I take the clean rag I took with me on my way back up here and walk back into the bathroom. Ciel was waiting again but in the tub. He had a slight pout on his face.

"What's wrong, kid?" I ask a bit worried the water was not warm enough.

His pout increases with my question and he shifts in the tub, "I don't like baths."

I sweatdrop and shake my head, "Aw, come on they're not that bad."

I grab some soap that people use for their whole body and hair. It was a weird adjustment; I was always wondering where my other bottles were. His hair was already soaked, and I place one hand above his forehead to not get soap into his eyes.

I scrub his hair with my hand first, dragging my nails against his scalp. I feel him relax instantly against the tub. Both brothers had a weakness for this I found out and it amuses me endlessly. He hums as I massage his head, "You're lucky you know that?" I tell him with a small smile.

He peeks a curious eye open, "What do you mean, sis?"

"It must be nice not having to do anything." I complain slightly with a slight pout.

He tilts his head, not understanding, "I don't get it."

I laughed shortly, "Nothing Ciel, nothing."

It was silent for a little bit and I rinsed his hair out with a bowl that was next to me. Next, I lather up the rag with more soap and begin to scrub his body. It was silent between us, but I could not think of anything to talk about.

"Rina?" he calls my name out randomly, bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

He shifts in the tub again as I scrub his stomach, "What did you do before you came here?" he asks curiously out of nowhere.

I freeze and stop my scrubbing momentarily, "What makes you ask that?" I ask, a bit taken away by his question.

Ciel glances at me with innocent-like eyes, "I heard you talking to father, but I got confused with what you were saying."

My eyes widen and I gulp nervously, I continue to scrub him down. "Forget about it, Ciel. Don't tell anyone you heard those things either, understand?" I tell him seriously while staring into his big blue eyes.

He tenses underneath my hands at the hard stare I was giving him. Eventually, he nods, "Okay. I won't." he replies earnestly.

"It'll be our little secret." I say with a smile, to make the situation less tense.

He smiles back and relaxes again, "Right!"

"I think I'm done washing you. Stand up and unplug the drain, will you?" I ask him and inform while grabbing a tan towel.

He does as I say and steps out of the tub, trying not to get water everywhere. I rub the towel over his hair first, making it stick up in various places when I took the towel away from it. I rub his body down gently and one more time through his hair. I wrap the towel around his form, and he follows me back out to his room.

Getting him dressed quickly, I briefly look at my pocket watch to see it was nearly time for dinner. A bit in a rush I comb out his hair and toss the comb back down afterward on the table stand. "All done!" I exclaim proudly.

He smiles back at me with a cute blush, "Thanks, sis!"

Before I know it, he hugs my legs in appreciation and gives a bigger smile, "You're the best! See you later!"

I watch him leave his room with a small smile. These kids were going to be the death of me...


	2. Weak Wills Soar High

Walking around, I was on the search for Fenian. I have not seen him since I woke him up this morning. Everyone I ask has not seen him either. I check multiple rooms for him that I think he may be hiding in but come back Fenian-less. I heave a great sigh, getting tired of searching for him. Where was the little rascal?

I find my feet coming to a stop to the doors that lead outside. He couldn't be out there, could he? He's strictly not allowed to be outside. He had weak health and the medicine is shit here in this time period. I'm my mom gave me shots to counter-act a lot of the diseases throughout here. Fenian has very bad asthma though, part of his poor health. If only I could take him to the future to take care of it. He'd be as healthy as the next person.

I open the doors hesitantly, really hoping I do not find him out here. It was a bit windier out today than usual, cool air kisses my cheeks as I walk out to the giant yard. It was a chilly Spring day and that only increases my worry more. I debate on calling his name out but doubt he will come out even for me. I know he wants to go outside and play more than anything.

Biting my lip anxiously, I search for bushes and trees to see if I could find him. I even asked Vincent earlier if he's seen his son and replied with a negative. Giving up on the searching because there was a lot more area to cover. I cup my hands around my mouth, "Fenian!" I scream out loud, hoping the wind helps scatter my voice.

I wait for a moment and twirl around in place waiting for him to make himself known. Although, I got no reply or any sign of him. "Fenian! Please come out, I promise to not yell out at you!" I scream again in hopes to coax him out of hiding.

I wait for a couple more minutes and there is no sign of him still. Perhaps, he was never out here, to begin with? I think to myself in doubt. Sighing in defeat, I begin to make my way back to the mansion.

"Rina!" I hear someone call my name behind me.

I spin around to find Fenian quite a bit away next to a bush. I jog over to him and met up with him very shortly. He was holding his arm and avoiding my eyes, looking at the ground and kicking his foot against it guiltily.

Smiling that I found him, I kneel onto the ground to look up into his eyes. "There you are. You had me worried, sport." I inform him and he continues to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry..." he mutters lowly with a frown.

Feeling bad for him, I grab his hand's and wrap them in mine. "It's alright, Fenian. I understand." I tell him honestly.

His eyes flicker to mine briefly till he directs them away again. He slips his hands out of my grasp slowly and they fall to his sides in tiny fists. "How could you? You can go outside whenever you want! I have to inside and watch everyone have fun." he complains angrily, shaking slightly too.

I frown at his confession, already knowing he felt this way. I sigh sadly and guiltily, debating a whole bunch of thoughts of what to say or do. "Hey now, Fenian, look at me," I tell him confidently, trying to encourage him. He shakes his head in refusal and I watch a couple of tears peek out from the corner of his eyes. "Fenian, look at me," I demand more sternly.

He shakes his head once more and I grab his chin, forcing his eyes into mine. "Look. At. Me." I say slowly. "Deep breathes, kid. One, inhale, Two exhale." I instruct him to do as he was breathing harshly in anger and from some sobs, he let out. He copies my chest movements of air circulation and he begins to appear better as he does so. "There we go." I encourage, happy he calmed down a little.

I grab his shoulders reassuringly and smile warmly, "Were you afraid to come out here? By yourself?" I ask.

He freezes in my grasp and stares down into my eyes with his own that waver. Eventually, he nods although a bit reluctantly, "I was..."

I nod, for him to keep going, "I was, afraid but I made myself come out here because I wanted to. I'm really weak, sis." he cries out and his face scrunches up in a mix of emotions.

I do not say anything for a moment, but wipe some of his tears away with the sleeve of my dress. "Have you always felt like this?" I ask in wonder and concern. His only response was a single nod, his eyes were screwed shut. "You know what I have to say about that, Fenian?" I begin to say with a soft smile.

He opens his eyes for a moment in wonder, they were red from crying. I take that as a sign that he was listening, "I say it's okay to be weak. It's okay to afraid. The important thing is that we face our fears. You know why?" I advise and ask him with a warm smile.

He shakes his head in response, "Why?" he blubbers in wonder.

I grab his hands briefly and raise them to my lips, "Because that's what makes us strong."

Fenian stares at me, not uttering a single a word. I could feel the sunlight hit my back, making me feel warm all over. His eyes lit up with realization at my words, his expression shifts to one of understanding and awe. "Sis, you're really smart." he comments.

He flashes me with an adorable smile and the wind pushes his hair back. I blush at his cuteness and grab him for a quick hug. "You're pretty smart too, kid." I chuckle lightly as he wraps his own arms around me.

He laughs with me and I get an idea. "Say, since we're out here." I begin to say with a slight smirk. "Wanna do something fun?" I ask, pulling back from him.

He smiles widely and practically jumps up and down in excitement. "You're going to let me play outside?!" he shouts joyfully, buzzing with nervous energy.

I nod rapidly, "For a short minute. I really don't you getting sick."

He jumps in the air with a shout of happiness, practically dancing almost. I couldn't deny the kids wish to be outside because I could not blame him. "I promise I won't!" he exclaims, waiting for me to tell him what we're going to do.

I chuckle at this and shake my head, "You can't promise something like that." I jest and stand up, my joints cracking in the process. "Alright. Arms out." I command and take two steps back.

He looks at me curiously but does as I say. "Sis, what game are we going to play?" he asks in confusion.

"It's not really a game. But it's fun, I promise. Now, are you ready to fly?" I ask gleefully and grab a hold of his wrists one in each hand.

He pales slightly, "What do you-" he begins, but I cut him off by spinning around in a circle and his body goes flying as I lift him above the ground. He yells automatically at being lifted off the ground and spinning in a circle. "Ahhh! Sis!?" he shrieks, still shouting at the flying sensation.

Eventually, he starts to laugh and scream, having fun now. I laugh with him, also enjoying the fact he was having fun. "Let me know if you start breathing hard, Fenian!" I shout over the sound of our laughter.

Assuming he heard me, I continue spinning us. About ten minutes later, I stop us as I was extremely dizzy and so was, he. We laugh while landing on the grass with 'oofs'. While the world was spinning, I noticed a figure coming closer to us. I hold my head, trying to focus my vision. The person was small, and I immediately identify that it was Ciel walking towards us.

My vision focuses till the point I could see clearly again, I smile and wave at Ciel as he was only a couple feet away. "Yo." I greet at his frowning face.

"What is Fenian doing out here?" Ciel asks me, with a bit of a glare.

Blinking at his expression, I clear my throat nervously, "Er, I found him out here."

He nods at my answer and continues to berate me, "And why are you guy's not inside yet?"

"Well, I thought Feni deserved to be out here for a second." I speak up for Fenian and myself.

Ciel sighs worriedly, his stern stare turning to one of understanding. He smiles at both of us calmly, "Feni, did you have fun?" Ciel asks earnestly.

Fenian nods, "Yeah. Sis made me fly."

I sweatdrop on how he says it and Ciel tosses me a confused look. "Wanna try?" I ask while standing up.

Ciel shakes his head in response, "Not sure if I want to get hurt."

Frowning, I grab his wrists gently, "You're such a wuss." I joke while sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

His face gets beet-red for a minute, "I am not! Take that back!" he yells, fuming on the spot.

I snicker and tighten my hold on his wrists and began to twirl us around fast. He shrieks at being lifted in the air by the force and his sight getting mixed up. "Wahhhhh!"

Laughing really hard, Fenian joins me, watching his brother. I stop us a couple of minutes later and Ciel was breathing intensely. "Sis, I hate you." he cries while he tries to straighten his hair out from it being tussled around in the wind.

"No, you don't" I correct him with a smile and Ciel pouts back. "Shall we go back inside?" I ask them, already making my way to the mansion.

They both smile with a nod and run up to my sides. They grab my offering hands happily and I swing our arms back and forth. It was a tiny bit of a walk, but no one minded.

"Father talked to me today," Ciel announces to us as we walk back. My eyebrow rises in curiosity and Fenian looks at his brother also curious. "He said he was going to begin assigning tutors to Fenian and I." he continues, looking at the mansion in thought.

A bit surprised by the sudden development, I look at the mansion in wonder also. "That sucks. You guys are going to have less free time." I inform them.

They both pout at the news, "So we don't see you anymore?" Ciel and Fenian ask together with a pout.

My eyes widen at their synced conclusion, "Well, more like not as often."

They scowl slightly while we make our way up the stairs. I pull the door open for them and they head in first. "I'll see you guys soon. I'm going to take a short nap before dinner service begins." I tell them and we say our 'goodbyes'.

Departing from them, I head up to my bedroom. I'm exhausted, I barely got any sleep last night. I had an odd dream. There was a being involved, I want to identify the being as male. All I know is that they were shrouded in black and had these tremendously beautiful glowing, fuchsia eyes.

The being never hurt nor talked to her. Never really seemed to see her either. Like he was just passing by someone on the street. Though I woke up with a feeling tingling in my neck and I was sweating like crazy. I sort of fear going to sleep now. The dream was a bit too eerie for my liking. I sigh tiredly and turn the corner of the hall, only to run smack dab into someone.

I hold my nose and step back afterward, "Ah, sorry." I apologize immediately.

The person chuckles deeply, "It's quite alright, Rina."

I recognize it as Vincent's voice and I smile at his presence, "Oh, it's just you."

He huffs, "Just me? I feel so unimportant now."

Realizing how it sounded to him, I try to clear up the misunderstanding by tumbling out a bunch of words. He gives me a 'really?' look, but soon snickers at my wild gestures. "I am only joking." Vincent confesses with an amused smirk.

I rub the back of my head awkwardly and laugh a little, "Of course."

"Where are you headed?" he asks curiously.

I let out a yawn, "To take a nap."

He frowns, noticing my baggy eyes, "Not sleeping well?"

I shake my head, "Odd dream woke me up randomly last night."

He nods in understanding, "Ah, I see. Before I let you go, I have something to discuss with you." he claims. A bit curious, I nod for him to continue, "I have hired tutors for the boys." he starts off, not sure if I heard the news yet.

"Ciel said so. I was a bit surprised as it was out of nowhere."

He nods seriously, "Yes, they will begin next week. I thought I'd let you know so you can adjust to the schedule taking place."

"Thanks, Vincent. I appreciate it."

He tosses me a small smile, "Another thing I would like to inform you about is a party I must go to London. I will be taking my sons with me. I was wondering if you could accompany us. I don't need them getting into any trouble." he explains to me, a bit hopeful I would accept.

A bit shocked by the offer, I smile back, "I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, Rina. I will make it up to you."

I shake my head in refusal, "Vincent, you have been taking care of me for a long time. I don't need anything else."

He smiles warmly and grasps my shoulder, giving it an appreciative squeeze. "I will give you the date later. You go take a nap."

And with that, he lets go and takes off down the corridor. I touch my shoulder and smile again. I walk down to my door and open it with a tired sigh. Closing it behind me, I take off my corset and fling it across the room with vigor. Hating the damn thing always squeezing me to death.

I crawl into my blankets and rest my head on my pillow with a content sound. Sleep takes over again before I knew it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I ended up taking a two-hour power nap and I felt a lot better. I didn't have any weird dreams again so that was a plus. I walk to the other side of the mansion to check up on the brothers and get them ready for dinner if they needed it. I stop by Ciel's room first and knock on the door. I wait for a response but don't receive one.

I open the door slowly and peer inside, I scan the room for any sign of him. I find Ciel laying on his bed, sleeping. Smiling softly at the scene, I walk in and close the door quietly to not disturb him. Man, I wish I had a camera to take pictures with. These kids were so adorable, even when they were babies. Gushing at the sleeping boy, I tiptoe up to his bedside.

I sit on the edge and brush a few stray hairs away from his closed eyes with my fingertips. His eyes flutter slightly, "Mother..." he mutters softly, only half awake.

"Wrong. It's Rina." I correct him with a small laugh.

He groans and flashes me a sleepily smile, "Oh, sorry."

I wait for him to wake up more and he sits up eventually with a yawn, "Copied what I was planning on, huh?"

He blushes lightly in embarrassment, "Maybe."

"Well, you look dressed decent enough," I comment combing my fingers through his hair to straighten it out. "Go get some dinner." I tell him and stand up.

He smiles again at me as he exits his room. I follow him out and close the door behind me. Time to get the other brother. Their doors were next to each other and I twist the knob to Fenians room.

"Fenian!" I shout excitedly, trying to scare him.

He shouts in surprise and twists to look at me from his book, "Sis! You scared me!"

I laugh maniacally with an attached smirk, "That was the point."

He pouts with a mini-glare and I walk up to his bed which he was sitting against. "What you are reading?" I ask and sit down next to him curiously.

"An old children's book." Fenian states while holding it up to show me.

"Oh, I remember reading that one to you guys." I say while analyzing the cover of it.

He nods and smiles, "Yeah. Do you have a favorite book?" Fenian asks me, looking up briefly from the book.

I hum in thought, thinking of various things I've read, "When it comes to children's books, I would have to say, Peter Pan. If we're talking about my all-time favorite, it would definitely have to be the Harry Potter series."

He tilts his head in wonder, "I've never heard of those."

I chuckle and grab the book from his hands, bookmarking it before closing it. Setting it behind me, I get up and Fenian follows suit. We walk out his door and I pick up the conversation, "Ah, you probably won't ever get the chance to read them. A shame really."

I sigh sadly at that thought and he frowns, "Why not?"

"They are, uh, lost I suppose you would say." He hums in understanding. "Doesn't mean I can't tell you what they are about sometimes."

Fenian beams excitedly at me, "Please do!"

I chuckle as we make our way downstairs to the formal dining room. Coming to a stop, I push the door open for him and he walks inside with a small smile. I stand outside the doors; wish I could eat with the family. That's one thing I have never been able to partake in. Sighing, I leave the dining room doors and head to the kitchen to fetch myself a meal. Today has been quite the emotional rollercoaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Straightening out the boy's outfits, I smile at them. "You both look so adorable." I pinch their cheeks playfully.

Ciel tries to push my hand away with slight annoyance and Fenian blushes lightly at my compliment, "Sis!" Ciel whines, trying to latch my fingers off.

I giggle at his behavior, "I bet you're going to get lots of women's attention tonight." I gush, wanting to take a picture of them.

I let go of their cheeks and Ciel frowns, "I already have a fiancé." Ciel claims proudly, though I could tell he was embarrassed to say so.

I gag at the thought of him being married to his cousin, Elizabeth, "People shouldn't marry their family." I comment. "Not to mention, you're too young for these pressures. I even told your father so!" I exclaim and huff angerly.

"If father says so, then I have no choice in the matter." Ciel states in a depressive manner.

My eyes widen in shock, this child already has bad thoughts, "Well, if I have anything to say about it. You should enjoy your young life for as long as possible." I advise while getting up from my kneeling position on the floor, back cracking in the process.

I turn my attention to Fenian, wondering why he was so silent. "Fenian? You good?" I ask in concern.

His big blue eyes flicker up to mine, "Just a little nervous." Fenian mumbles lowly.

I smile in assurance, "Don't worry, Fenian. It'll be like the parties your parent's host. Just somewhere else." He nods silently, still looking very anxious. Seeing his reaction, I decided to keep on reassuring him, "If it makes you feel better, you have me, your brother, even your father there. Right next to you."

He seems to process my statement and he nods again, flashing the both of us a shy smile. I nod back and hold out my hands, "Alright, kiddos. Ready?" I ask.

They both take my hands and we walk out of Fenian's bedroom together. We meet Vincent by the front doors and pile into the carriage waiting for us. It was evening out, the sun slowly setting outside creating an ombre of colors. Fenian sat by my side and Ciel was sitting next to his father. It was silent for the first ten minutes until I got bored out of my mind.

"Why haven't smartphones been invented yet?" I groan, slinking back in my seat lazily.

Fenian peers up at me curiously, "What's that, sis?"

I purse my lips in response, missing my iPhone and its many games, "Something that makes this ride more entertaining."

"Oh," Fenian responds, slightly understanding. "Can I have one?" he asks afterward.

I stare at him for a moment in amusement and I begin to laugh, "You're too young, plus it doesn't exist."

Smiling somberly, I turn my attention to the people in front of me, Vincent seemed amused and Ciel appeared to be stuck in his own world. "Say, Vincent, what's this party for anyways?" I ask in wonder, looking down at my simple maroon dress. He made me wear something decent for the party.

Vincent merely smirks in response, "Mainly business."

"And it's okay to bring your sons because?" I drawl, sending him a judgmental look.

He chuckles while shifting his gaze out to the window, "It's nothing like that, Rina. Plus, it's good for the boys to meet others."

I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Whatever you say, boss."

I cross my arms over my chest and get comfy again with a small yawn. I feel someone shake me abruptly and I find it was Fenian, "What?" I ask, wondering what he needs or wants.

He squirms slightly in his seat, "C-Can I lay in your lap, Rina?" Fenian asks shyly, avoiding my eyes slightly in embarrassment.

I coo at his adorableness and drag him over to me, settling him into my lap, "Of course, cutie!" I squeal lightly with an adoring smile. He rests his head underneath my neck with a small smile and curls in my lap. "You guys are getting bigger, no fair." I pout slightly.

He giggles in response and I hear Vincent's own chuckle, "I agree." Vincent comments amusingly, flickering his gaze over to Ciel.

Ciel smiles in response while listening to our conversation, "I'll be as tall you father!" he exclaims proudly.

I frown at his reaction, "I'll cry the day you guys pass my height." I claim sadly, already thinking about them all grown up.

I fake sniffle dramatically, but Fenian thought it real and he rests his little hand on my cheek, "Yeah, but once we're older, we can protect to you, sis!" Fenian cheers, his own smile spreading across his lips happily.

I blush at his confession and catch sight of Ciel nodding in agreement, I cough embarrassingly, "Thanks, you two. Although, it's my job to protect you first." I inform them with a smile.

Everyone smiles back at me and I could not help the feeling of being complete. There's only one thing I require in this new life of mine, a romantic type of love. That may have to come later though, I think humorously. My thoughts seem to drift to the black being in my dreams. A bit confused by the rapid change in thoughts, I shake my head slightly to forget them. Don't have time to worry about that right now.

It took about an hour to reach London and our destination altogether. All of us climb out of the carriage as the driver, Tanaka, opens the door for us. Tanaka was also the head butler to the Phantomhive family. He is a kind older man and I often talk to him when there's not much to do at the mansion. I smile in thanks as I climb out last and he helps me down because of my dress. The boys and Vincent were already making their way up to the mansion that the party was being held in.

I huff a bit irritated and pick up my skirt slightly, jogging a bit to catch up to them. I approach them the minute they got to the front doors of the place.

I walk briskly up to Vincent's side while trying to calm my breathing, being in a corset is quite annoying. "Y-You-" I begin breathlessly and glare at Vincent heatedly, "You could have w-waited."

He smirks in response while he continued walking with the boys by his side, "I knew you'd catch up in time."

I feel a tick mark make its appearance and was about to yell at him till I realized it would not be proper to in this setting. People were dressed to the nine's and were talking amply with each other, holding wine glasses. I grumble out my response, my words under my breath which were a string of curses directed at him. Pouting, I look around and it was a pretty nice place we were in. Quite fancy and all, made me feel a bit downsized. This dress was nothing compared to the women around who were with their husbands or so I assumed.

A question pops into my head and I turn to look at Vincent as I follow him and so does the boys. "Why didn't Rach-, I mean, milady come, my lord?" I bite my tongue almost trying to correct my speech.

Vincent shrugs in response and we walk over to a window, a bit away from the crowd. "She said she did not want to." Vincent explains nonchalantly while his gaze flickers across some of the people in the room.

I do not reply, not feeling that there was much to say after that. I sigh and take a good look at the people around also. Most of them were men I realize, and some were not bad looking I take note. They were eye candy for the moment the highlight of this night. Not to mention, there was free food that appeared delightful across the room. I could not wait to eat that chocolate cake I see, it looked glorious.

Ciel and Fenian were chatting happily with one another. I could tell Ciel was trying to take Fenians mind off the number of people. I smile to myself at the sight of the brotherly love and turn my attention to the window behind us. I walk closer to it and gaze at the nightlife outside. I could see people still wandering about in their boring lives. My eyes catch sight of the starry sky and I sort of lose myself in the constellations.

I remember watching a lunar eclipse with my telescope and mother. We stayed up so late to watch it take place. My mother loved the stars, she said they reminded her father, my grandpa. I barely remember him, he died when I was young. I wonder what she is doing now...

Vincent realized I was absent near his side and came up to me, also standing and peering through the window. "Is something wrong, Rina?" he asks curiously, switching his gaze to me briefly.

I shake my head, not realizing there was a sad smile on my face. "Not at all. Just looking at the stars I suppose."

"Ah, they are beautiful indeed."

Before I could comment back, I hear the boy's laughter as one of them dives to hide behind the skirt of my dress. Fenian was squished between the window and the skirt with a bright smile on his face. I blink rapidly, a bit stunned at his sudden presence.

"I'm going to get you!" I hear Ciel exclaim behind me.

I smirk and pick Fenian up, making him squeal in surprise. "Ah, ah. Try and get him now, Ciel!" I laugh and turn around with Fenian swinging in my grasp.

Ciel pouts angerly in response, "That's not fair!" he claims and tries to tag Fenian. I keep him out of Ciel's clutches with an evil smirk.

"It's not if the person isn't playing the game originally." I stick my tongue out playfully.

Vincent laughs next to us and I set down Fenian afterward with a smile. These kids were a handful, really. Fenian coughs lightly and I frown worriedly, "Fenian, you okay?"

He nods with a small smile, "Mhm!"

Frowning still, I pat his head, "Tell me if you start feeling bad, okay?"

"I will."

Satisfied with his answer, Vincent leaves us for a moment to go talk to someone. Ciel stood next to me, looking a bit bored and Fenian hides behind me. I sweatdrop; this place was making me feel a tiny bit awkward. Some women were tossing snobby glances my way when they walk by. I had to restrain myself from lashing out with a retort. Vincent eventually comes back saying the man was a waste of his time that he just spoke to.

"That's rude." I remark playfully.

He smirks in response, "It's not rude if they can't hear it."

A bit stumped, I could not find a retort for that. "Touche." I end up agreeing with him in defeat.

Before I knew it, two men begin to come our way. It was an older guy and a fat man. The fat man begins to stare at all of us a bit too excessively for my liking. Though, I could be over-analyzing him. The older man speaks first out of the two, "Allow me to introduce, Baron Kelvin."

"P-Pleased to meet you." Kevlin stutters with his greeting, his hand at the ready.

His stare at Vincent kind of gave me goosebumps and I narrow my eyes at this guy. Vincent steps forward with his own hand, shaking Kelvin's. "Pleased to meet you." he greets back-friendly.

I could tell Vincent did not want to be talking to this guy by his posture. I wanted to laugh at his uncomfort, but withheld it with great effort. I felt Fenian tug on my skirt behind me and I pat his head to comfort him. Vincent repeats my action with Ciel, who looked more than happy to be by his father's side. "Go on, you introduce yourself first." Vincent instructs.

"Right!" Ciel exclaims. He switches his gaze to Kelvin with a small smile, "Pleased to meet you, Lord Kelvin. I'm Ciel."

My eyes narrow further in contest, hoping I did not just see a blush on Kelvin's face. I shudder and want to get Ciel far away from the guy. I'm getting bad vibes from him, the pedophile kind. So many creeps in the eighteenth century, I swear. I watch as Kelvin's eyes switch to look down beside me. I realize Fenian was poking out slightly to watch the interactions transpire.

Fenian instantly hides again once he realizes his location has been compromised. Vincent notices Fenian's behavior and smiles apologetically at Kelvin, "I'm sorry, he's shy with strangers." Fenian peeks behind my skirt again timidly, looking at Kelvin. "His health is a bit fragile, you see, so I don't bring him many places." Vincent continues.

Suddenly, Ciel exclaims excitedly, "Oh, it's uncle Chlaus!"

I watch as Ciel takes off running to him and I smile at seeing the man. I did not mind the guy much, but Ciel liked the man a lot. "Oh, Ciel! Guten tag! Good to see you again." Chlaus greets happily and spreads his arms out. Ciel jumps into them with a laugh.

I grin at the adorable scene and Vincent speaks up to me, also perking up at Chlaus's presence. "Chlaus! You're back?" Vincent asks while walking towards the man.

I follow behind and Fenian grabs my hand, not wanting to be left behind. I send a warning glare at Kelvin, not liking the man whatsoever. He seemed to catch on and he shriveled slightly under it. Smiling happily at the effect of it, I drag Fenian with me to Ciel, Vincent, and Chlaus. By the time we made it over to them, Chlaus picks up Ciel and puts him on his shoulder.

"Chlaus! It's been a while." I greet him with a smile.

He smiles back, "It has, hasn't it, Rina?"

He spots Fenian behind my back and he puts Ciel back down. "How are you, Fenian?" he asks kindly.

Fenian walks out slightly from behind me and walks up to Chlaus, not as shy now. "I'm okay." he responds, shuffling his spot nervously.

Fenian was super shy, I never met a kid like so. Not even in school did I. Although, it was an adorable behavior; he needs to learn how to open to others. Hopefully, Vincent will let him attend more events like these. The two men begin to chat, and I become bored again. There was really nothing for me to do. I should I have brought a book I think sadly.

Oh, wait, I forgot about the food! Grinning, I speak up, "I'm going to grab some dessert." I comment, I assume Vincent heard me. I make my way to the food stand, wanting to eat the chocolate cake I saw earlier.

"Wait! Sis!" I hear two voices shout at the same time.

I stop momentarily and the boys came to a halt at me, "What?" I ask them curiously.

"We want food too!" Ciel exclaims excitedly, eyeing the food behind me.

I smirk and grab their hands, practically dragging them to the table. Once we got to it, I grab the cake greedily along with a fork. Both of them also grab the same thing. "Don't make a mess, please." I comment, not really wanting to clean any cake up.

They nod obediently and begin to eat it silently. I take a bite and shrug at the taste. It was not the best cake I ever had, but it'll do. I look down at the two and they were eyeing the hordes of people. It was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in here. "Oh yeah, guys, stay away from the fat guy we just met." I mention, flickering my eyes around the room for the man.

"Why?" Ciel asks curiously, mouth filled with cake.

I sweat drop at his manners, but then again, he probably gets it from me. "He's creepy, that's why." I explain.

Fenian had chocolate smeared around the corner of his mouth. "I didn't like him much either." Fenian tosses his own cents in.

I nod at his comment and finish the rest of my cake. The boy's finish shortly after and I set the plates back on the table, so the man behind it could put them in a tub. I grab a napkin and begin to dab the corners of their mouths, trying to get the chocolate off. "Really guy's, I said not to make a mess." I scold lightly.

They smile innocently and I glare at them slightly. "Whoops." they both say.

I shake my head at them in amusement, it did not take long to get all the chocolate off. All of us head back to where Vincent was talking aimlessly with Chlaus. Fenian decided to hide behind his father's legs this time and Ciel stood next to my side. The rest of the night went on boringly. Many people came up to us, wanting to talk to Vincent; some women did also surprisingly.

My legs were beginning to go numb from standing in place for too long. It felt like that one time in middle school when I got on the honor roll. I had to wait forever because of all the students in line. Maybe they are some perks to not going to school. Nowadays, I end up going to the library in the mansion and study on my own free will. Whenever I want is quite nice and I know many students would kill for the privilege.

I would sit down on the floor to rest my aching feet, but that would be deemed as improper. I let out an exaggerated sigh and Fenian looks up at me curiously. I smile reassuringly and I receive one back as he hugs Vincent's legs. I would go talk to the other women in the room, but I am only a servant and they know it by my dress. I watch as Vincent stops talking to another person and they walk away, looking pleased to have discussed whatever it was.

"Vin-My Lordddd." I drawl out and slowly make my way over to him.

Vincent turns in my direction with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

I peer at him with fake teary eyes, "I'm so boredddd."

He sweat drops with a fake cheery smile, "I never said it would be fun. Please bear through it."

I let out an exaggerated sigh again, "There must be something."

"Stop acting like a child." he comments harshly, with a roll of his eyes.

I pout at his scolding and huff angerly, stomping my foot once in protest. "I'm not."

"Right." he replies sarcastically, eyeing my reaction.

"If only I wasn't a servant, I bet some guy would be chatting me up by now." I reply a bit miffed while eyeing the crowd.

He laughs at my comment, "I'd feel bad for the gentleman."

I gasp at his jaunt and feel a little offended, "What's that supposed to mean?!" I screech a bit loudly.

He winces at my pitch, "I rest my case."

I feel my face turn red in embarrassment and anger. Shaking, I fume on the spot, "Why you little-" I begin to say, ready to cuss him a storm of curses.

"Now now, no need to use such vulgar language." Vincent reprehends with a concealed smirk in amusement. "You are a lady after all."

Through clenched teeth, I shake my fists slightly at him. "I. Hate. You." I grind out slowly, wanting him to feel the death threat with a glare.

He smiles innocently in response, not saying anything further. Fenian peers up at me again, although a bit sadly. "What's wrong?" I ask, forgetting my anger temporarily.

"You don't like father?" he asks, looking like a put-out candle.

I frown at his question, but quickly smile reassuringly. "No, I do. He's just a pain to me sometimes."

His mouth forms an o-shape and he nods, seeming like he understood. The night goes by in a flash and we were there for about four hours. It was getting really late, so we had to leave to get the boy's back home. Once we were in the carriage, I let out a relieved noise. My legs felt like jelly and sitting down couldn't have made me any happier. The boy's climb into the carriage after me and sit by my sides. Vincent climbs in last, sitting where he sat on the way here.

The brothers both snuggled up against my sides tiredly. I smile at their cuteness and pat their heads softly. I let out a yawn, also feeling exhausted. Before I knew it, the boys were out like a light and I could not help but follow them into sleep.


	4. Adjustments

Humming contently, I walk out of one of the guest bedrooms. That was the last chore of the day as a maid. I dust my hands together as in job well done and head down to the kitchen. My stomach was starved and kept making its presence known. Making my way down the long staircase, I hear some commotion from the main floor. I slow down my pace and crane my neck around, trying to find the person who was talking loudly.

At the last step, I bound off and follow the sound of multiple voices. The door to a parlor was open and I peek into the crack that made the door slightly ajar. I found the brothers, Racheal, and Nina Hopkins inside.

I grin knowingly and practically barge into the room, not caring if Racheal was in there or not. "Nina!" I shout excitedly and rush to the said woman.

Nina's eyes widen in shock and then she smiles back, recognizing me, "My dear!"

Laughing, I bound into her arms and hugged her happily. She tightly squeezes me back and I squeeze her harder, almost putting a quirk in her back. "Ah, ah. It hurts!" Nina gasps lightly.

I giggle and release her from my hold. My strength was tremendous, even though I work out secretly. I've always been like that though since birth practically. I pull away and she smiles, a bit in pain. "Sorry." I apologize bashfully, scratching my cheek. "Anyways, did you make my order yet?" I ask exuberantly.

Nina smiles knowingly and walks over to her beg, pulling out a bundle of clothing. "Here you go! I made sure the measurements were right!" Nina informs while handing the clothing to me.

I grin excitedly and hug the bundle to my chest, "Thank you so much, Nina!"

The clothing I asked for were makeshifts of t-shirts, bras, panties, and shorts. I couldn't be happier to have them. We went through a lot of trial and error to make them, but finally, we came out with a comfortable design for all the clothing. I never wore a bra before, but I know many women in my time complained about them. Though, I would think this would be more comfortable compared to a corset.

"I want to see you in them so bad. These are some of the most exquisite designs!" Nina exclaims and gushes over me. She starts fondling my breasts in front of everyone and I blush intensely. I attempt to bat her hands away from me and run to hide behind Racheal.

Racheal sends me a scolding look but also filled with semi-pity. She sighs to herself, "Miss. Hopkins, please don't harass Rina."

Nina apologizes to Racheal and I come out of my hiding spot behind her, still holding my clothing. "Thanks." I whisper to Racheal.

She nods and walks up to Nina, beginning a conversation about the boy's designs. I look at the boys who were staring at the bundle in my arms. Ciel and Fenian rush up to me in wonder. Ciel approaches first, "What did you get, sis?" Ciel asks curiously.

"Some long waited for comfortable clothing." I explain happily.

Fenian speaks up next, "Can we see?" he asks, just as curious as to his brother.

I shake my head with a slight blush, "Err, it's not appropriate." They nod in sync, understanding, "I'll catch up with you guys soon. I'm going to go try these on."

With that, I take my leave out of the room and rush to my own bedroom. I dash past all the servants and almost ram into Tanaka. Though, I finally make it to my room, breathing a bit hard. Slamming the door shut, I unwrap the ribbon that was holding them together. I set the clothing on the bed and begin to unfold them, laying every single piece out across my bed.

Everything looked amazing and very familiar to the twenty-first century. From the cloth shorts, feminine shirts, and to the panties. It almost brought tears to my eyes, remembering shopping in the mall with my friends from school. I smile and begin to undress, wanting to try everything on. After I took everything off, I begin to put on the bra and panties. They fit just like Nina said and it felt extremely odd.

I walk up to the mirror and twirl in front of it, examining my figure. These undergarments made me feel sexy and bold. Even though they were too made from thin cloth and black lace. Nina somehow made them appear cute. This is an upgrade compared to corset for sure. Laughing to myself, I walk to my bed and shimmy on a pair of tan cloth shorts and a cloth powdery pink top with white lace bordering it. They also fit well, and I walk over to the mirror again.

This outfit almost made me blush at my appearance. Was I really this skinny? It's not often I gaze at myself in the mirror. My creamy white skin matched well with the outfit and I'm happy with the colors I chose. A knock at my door startled me and I quickly feel nerves rush through me.

"Who is it?" I shout anxiously and run to the bed, gathering all the clothes hurriedly.

"It is Racheal." I hear the person on the other side of the door speak. I begin to full out panic and shove all my clothes underneath the bed. I grab the robe from my closet, breathing very hard from moving so swiftly. "O-Oh?! Did you need something, my Lady?" I squeak out, tying the robe strap around my waist.

I pace to the door and straighten out my robe, making sure it covers my outfit. I pull the door open with a shaky smile and she had her mouth open about to reply. Her eyes widen in shock at my sudden appearance at the door. Racheal clears her throat, collecting herself. "I was stopping by as I was curious about the clothing you ordered. It is not every day I find you purchasing outfits."

I feel myself begin to sweat nervously and my smile feels a bit too big, "A-Ah? I see. Well, the clothing seems to be a bit too small, unfortunately." I lie through my teeth.

Racheal frowns in response, "Oh, that is most terrible. Miss. Hopkins said that the clothing was to your size though?" she asks and comments in confusion.

I sweat drop and chuckle nervously, "Mhm. Right...well, it seems the measurements were off."

She semi-nods in understanding, "Then why is your robe on?" she asks suspiciously, eyeing my shoulder.

The alarms sound in my head that I'm about to be caught and I wonder why this woman was so inquisitive. "Well, you caught me in the process of changing, my Lady." I semi-lie this time.

Racheal gives up afterward and she sighs slightly, "I see. I am sorry for disturbing you. What is it you ordered? Perhaps, you could have it resized." she recommends and asks curiously.

I slowly become irritated with her endless questions, "It's a couple of simple gowns. No problem." I reply, trying to not freak out on her.

Racheal takes my answer and takes off with a farewell. I curtsey behind her, remembering to do so. Letting out a breath I did not realize I was holding in, I back away from the door and shut it. It might be smarter to try these on at night with no disturbances. I shed the clothing and put on my maid outfit once again. I take out my pocket watch from my dress. It has been around forty-five minutes since I last saw them. I decide it's time to get the boys ready for dinner soon.

I dash out my door excitedly, I barely get to see them anymore during the day due to their endless lessons. No matter how much I scold Vincent, he never seems to see what I keep complaining about. I walk to the downstairs foyer and walk to one of the study rooms. Another servant pointed to the room they were in. I knock on the door lightly and wait for permission to go in.

An older woman's voice shouts from behind it and I open the door, stepping inside. Closing it softly, I greet the older woman with a curtsey. She bows her head slightly back at me in greeting and I switch my gaze over to the boys who were looking bored until they saw me.

I flash the older woman a smile, "The time indicates the lesson is over, Madam." I announce, watching the boys make their way over to me.

She nods in response, "Indeed it is. Till next time, maid." she dismisses all of us with a wave of her hand.

The boys give a bow in respect and run up to my sides with matching grins. I run my hands through their hair affectionately, "Hey, kiddos. Happy I saved you from falling asleep?" I ask playfully.

Ciel tries to move my hand away from his hair and Fenian nuzzles against my palm with the top of his head with a giggle. I shake my head amusingly at their opposite behavior. Ciel speaks up first, "It was boring, I will admit." he chuckles, and I finally take my hands off their heads. We head out the study door and continue to walk to their bedrooms.

"I don't mind it. I like to learn new things." Fenian comments with a cute smile.

I smile encouragingly back, "Nothing better than learning something new. I do almost every day I'm here."

Ciel looks up at me in wonder, "Like what? What did you learn today?"

Thinking for a moment, I finally come up with something. "To try on clothes during the night. Your mother's quite curious about what I wear." I grumble out a bit in annoyance, remembering the occurrence.

They blink a bit in confusion at what I said, and I shrug it off. We were quiet as we made our way to the bedrooms. Once we arrived at Ciel's first, I begin to say, "Alright, I think you guys are old enough to get somewhat ready for dinner by yourself. You're what, eight?" I ask, trying to remember their exact age.

"Seven and a half." Fenian comments knowingly.

I laugh and scratch the back of my head, embarrassed for forgetting temporarily. "Whoops. Yeah, seven and a half. You guys can do it." I encourage with a grin.

"Why?" Ciel pipes up, staring at me in confusion.

I tilt my head, not understanding what he meant. "What?"

"Why do we have to? That's what you are here for." Ciel remarks, looking at his brother who nods in semi-agreement.

All I could do was stand there, not believing what this child just said. I try to contain my anger and could feel myself become upset. That hurt, that hurt really bad. "Excuse me?" I asked lowly, fixing Ciel and Fenian with a glare.

Ciel seems to have noticed he made me upset because his face paled slightly at my expression. He didn't respond, not sure what to say afterward.

I end up continuing the conversation, "Oh, I see how it is." I laugh slightly in concealed bitterness, "You know what? Let me just find someone to take of you guys for the rest of the night."

With that ending statement, I twirl around and fume my way down the corridor. I tell one of the maids to attend to the boys nicely and march back to my own bedroom. I finally arrive and fall onto my bed with a huff in anger. I hear thunder boom outside and watch as droplets of water splatter onto my window suddenly.

Great, the weather always seems to reflect my moods at the best of times. I can't believe Ciel said that in the first place. I have been practically raising these children when Racheal couldn't. Where did they learn that from? Even Fenian agreed with his statement, wasn't I more than a servant to them? They call me 'sis' for crying out loud.

I feel some tears peek up in the corners of my eyes and I try to suck them back in. I decide to skip dinner and end up slipping on a sleeping gown. Upset and a bit dry-eyed, I curl back into my bed and under the sheets to sleep. The last thing I heard was another rumble of thunder and the world went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Something was shaking me, and I bat their hands away with an inaudible grumble. I hear some sniffles in the background and that finally woke me up slightly. When I opened my eyes, a flash of lightning lit up the room. I peer into the gulf of darkness for the noise and find an outline of someone who was small height wise.

"Fenian? Ciel?" I ask out loud, not sure which of the twins it was.

I hear some more sniffles and the figure comes closer, "Sis?" Fenian asks quietly, coming up to my bed.

Blinking in sleepy confusion, "Fenian, what are doing awake still?" I ask while looking outside briefly at the night filled sky that was ghosted by numerous clouds. The rain was pelting the window harshly and thunder rumbled every few seconds.

He grabs the edge of my bed and I scoot towards the wall my single bed was backed up against to make room for him. Climbing up, he keeps sniffling and I wonder why he was crying in the first place. Fenian was holding a stuffed rabbit next to him. "Sis..." he drifts off, climbing into my comforter.

"What's wrong, Fenian?" I ask and he lies down onto my pillow, I could make the outlines of his features in the darkness.

He sniffles some more, and a loud crack of thunder rattles the room. He lets out a cry and dives into my upper chest, shaking slightly. I forget about any and all of what made me angry with the twins in the first place and try to understand why he was so upset.

Wrapping my arms around his tiny body, I hum to him in the darkness to help calm him down. I rub his back softly, slowly feeling his quivering body relax under my touch. "I'm scared and I feel bad for making you mad."

Pulling him in closer, I nuzzle against his head with a sigh, "It's okay, Fenian. I may have overreacted slightly. You guys don't know any better anyways." I reassure and run my fingers through his hair.

He sniffles some more, and I felt his hands clench tightly onto my gown, "I'm sorry." Fenian whimpers quietly, barely audible to the rain pouring in the background.

"I forgive you, don't worry." I whisper softly, feeling a small tear glide down my cheek.

It goes silent for a little bit and we cuddle for a while, listening to the storm in the background. "Why were you scared?" I ask curiously, I didn't think I was that frightening.

A boom of thunder ripples outside and he tucks himself further into me, "T-The storm." he whimpers again.

"Oh," I comment in realization and smile down at him, even though he couldn't see. "Want to know something about storms?" I ask him, pulling the blanket around us tighter.

"What?"

"They say, that we should face the storm, to defy it. By overcoming it, who knows what a person can do afterward?" I advise, thinking of all the things I had to overcome whilst being here.

"Like what?" Fenian asks.

Thinking for a moment, I try to find an answer, "Who knows? Anything you want, sometimes it can be good or bad. Although in the end, it is the person's decision and they can do whatever they want with it. It must be respectable enough for them or else what's the point?"

He goes quiet for a moment until I feel a nod against my chest. I hear the door to my room move slightly and I jerk up to look at it. Fenian makes a noise of discomfort from my movement.

"Who's there?" I ask out loud, trying to scan the crack in my door. Eventually, the lightning outside strikes again and I find a peeping Ciel standing in the crack. A bit confused why both boys decided to visit me, I continue my questioning, "Ciel? What are you doing here?"

He shuffles in while looking down at his feet in the dark room. He closes the door behind him, "I came here to apologize." Ciel pipes up quietly.

Frowning, I sit up more, "Come here." I beckon, waving my hand in front of me, despite him not really seeing it.

He walks slowly over and stops at the side of my bed. I could tell his head was still facing down, "Ciel, I'm not mad anymore. I accept your apology though." I say softly.

I watch his head move up in the darkness as in surprise, "Really?" he asks hesitantly.

"Honestly," I confirm. "Now, you wanna sleep with me and your brother?" I ask happily while laying back down.

Ciel scrambles into the bed quickly and lays down at my other side. I pat his head and bring both the boys closer. "Let's get some shut-eye, yeah?"

Their arms sling around my torso and both their heads take home near my neck. I could feel their warm breath puff against my skin, indicating they fell asleep already. Getting comfy again, I squirm slightly in their holds and fall asleep with a tired smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent was walking by the boy's bedrooms early that morning. It was almost time for them to be up soon for breakfast. Opening Ciel's door first, he pokes his head inside. He lets out a surprised gasp, not seeing Ciel's sleeping figure on the bed or in the room in general. He rushes to the other twin's door, only to find the same thing.

A bit in panic, he paces down the manor's main staircase. Walking briskly to Rina's room, he comes up to it and knocks softly. He hears no response, so he slowly opens the door. He spots Rina's sleeping figure curled up in the bed with two humps surrounding her. He creeps closer to the bed to find the missing twins in her bed, also sound asleep.

He smiles warmly at the scene before him. Fenian was practically buried in Rina's bosom and Ciel was drooling all over her neck. He almost snickers at them and reaches down to shake Rina awake.

"Rina, you're already slacking! Wake up!" Vincent snaps loudly, startling her and the twins awake from slumber.


	5. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I accidentally posted the next chapter earlier! I feel so bad! You guys must be confused! Here is the proper 5th chapter, the one you guys read before is the chapter after it. Again, so sorry about this and any confusion. I shall post chapter seven with this as well.

This morning when I went out for my daily secret jogging, it was slightly chilly out. Though, apparently mother nature had other plans to ruin the day by sending heat waves in spite. My maid dress was practically drenched in sweat, it sounds gross and it is. All the windows were open to air out the manor, but it was still horrible. That is for both outside and inside, I had to keep fanning myself to cool down.

Where's some ice cream when you need it? I'm really craving some chocolate fudge brownie right now. A pool sounds great right now also. The nice cool water and floating on it in a relaxing manner. I almost forgot about the heat momentarily thinking about it till some hot air brushed against my face by the window I just passed. I breathe out a deep sigh, wishing fans were invented and not the paper type used with the hand.

I desperately wanted to use my clothes from Nina that I bought. Sadly, everyone here is bias against woman appearance. Trudging down the hall, I smile briefly at many of the passing servants. I could tell by their faces that they were also not enjoying the boiling weather. I have a great urge to spill water all over me to feel better. Perhaps, I could take a bath I wonder. Although, it might not feel the same as to what I was looking for.

I still had a lot of chores to do today. Since I don't take care of the boys so often, the head maid assigned me more chores. It only irritates me further to do so. I do not enjoy scrubbing the floors with wax I have come to realize begrudgingly. If only I could sneak out in my shorts and shirt, dress like a young boy; go to London for a bit. I'm pretty sure Tanaka would not let that happen though. For probably the one hundredth time today, I sigh loudly, and I happen to do so when walking past Racheal.

"A young lady does not sigh." Racheal critiques me, making my walk turn into a sudden stop.

I glare at her, not really in the mood for a lecture. "At this point, I could give two hoots about my sighing, my lady." I grumble out lowly.

She glares back in response, "Rina, you are at an age where you should be accustomed to manners around the higher class. Perhaps, I need to remind you again how you speak to one as such." Racheal threatens.

A tick mark makes it way up to my forehead and I could feel myself begin to shake. I'm such a hothead and she knew it, why is she picking a fight? "I am so terribly sorry, my lady. Maybe it is that your ears are not well accustomed to what people call, 'free will'?" I bicker back with an irritated frown.

If I thought she was pissed at me before, she was now if her reddened face had anything to say about it. "How dare you. You are just a servant, there is no need for an opinion." Racheal shouts out.

I gasp in shock from her claim, "How dare me? How dare you! I am a person who can say what they when they want." I shout back becoming even angrier due to her claim. But before I could continue, someone interrupts me behind Racheal.

"What is going on here?" Vincent's stern voice cut the tension in the air between Racheal and I like butter.

I tense and I notice Racheal does also, "It is nothing, Vincent. Just some woman squabble is all, isn't that right, Rina?" Racheal explains to Vincent, directing the last bit of her sentence at me with a perfect fake smile.

I gulp nervously and nod in agreement, "Erm, yes. It must have been the heat today. My apologies my lord and lady." I curtsey to them each and scurry away from them.

That was the most ridiculous argument I have ever had with her. It has been a while since we last had a squabble like such before. I used to argue with her a lot more in my teenage years. She officially put me into a shitty mood for the rest of the day though. The weather certainly was not helping the least. I finish up my chores for the day which did not improve my mood whatsoever.

Maybe food could make me feel better? Chocolate was a miracle worker after all. Debating on that option, I already find my feet caring me to the kitchen. I hear laughter nearby and glance out a window I pass to find Ciel in the yard playing with Sebastian. Smiling at the scene, I make a quick detour and head towards the doors that lead to the backyard.

Opening them, I walk out from the porch and down the stairs. Ciel didn't notice me yet and neither did the dog. I whistle loudly and that caught both of their attention. Sebastian charges at me, quickly forgetting Ciel. He tries to jump on me, but I hold him down somehow with a squeal.

"Sebastian! Calm down, boy." I command in amusement.

Ciel runs up to me, covered in sweat. "Hello, sis!" he cheers in greeting with a big grin.

He was panting slightly from playing outside, I assume. The warm weather out here was just as bad as the inside and I felt even worse. "Ciel, you're crazy for being out here." I comment, patting Sebastian's head calmingly.

Ciel chuckles in response, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, yeah. It's really warm."

"You look like you wouldn't mind a bath," I recommend because of all the sweat and dirt he was covered in from playing. "Wait, don't you have lessons around this time?" I ask in confusion.

He smiles again, "Our teacher is an older woman. She couldn't make it due to the heat being too much for her."

I nod in understanding, "Well, lucky you, huh kiddo?"

He hums back in agreement, "Can you give me a bath?" he asks, looking a bit hopeful.

"Sure thing, smelly." I tease and pick him up.

He gasps in surprise and I laugh at him, "I can walk you know, sis." Ciel comments with a grumble.

I shake my head, "I know. But I miss holding you guys. Cutest little babies I have ever seen." I pout slightly.

He grumbles incoherent words and I swore I saw a blush appear on his face from my compliment. "You're cute too, sis." Ciel smiles bashfully.

I blink in surprise and laugh in response, "Thanks, kiddo."

I call for Sebastian to follow us back into the manor. The heat was really making me feel sick out here and I'm not sure how Ciel could withstand it. My arms were getting tired from holding him, but I felt determined to do so. I forget they keep getting bigger and not in the height sense. I carry him up the stairs and Sebastian left us to wander somewhere else. Up to his bedroom, I set him down in front of the door that leads in.

Opening the door, I usher him in. "I'm going to go ask your brother if he needs a bath and grab the water. I'll be back soon."

He nods in response and I shut his door. Approaching Fenians door, I knock on it, hoping he was in there. I do not receive a response and I open it anyways to make sure he wasn't asleep. I do not find him in his room sadly and I leave quickly after. Now I had to search everywhere for him whilst getting more water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I ask passing servants if they have seen Fenian anywhere. Most of them respond with negatives and it was slowly beginning to irritate me. I swear to God if that child is out in this weather; I will punish him so help me. Grumbling out a stream of curses, I continue my search for the little boy. I ask another servant passing by and they said Fenian was in Vincent's study.

I breathe a sigh of relief and make my way down the hall to the room. I softly knock on the door once I arrive and wait for permission to enter.

"Yes?" I hear Vincent call on the other side.

Opening the door, I stroll in, still feeling a little embarrassed from the fight with Racheal earlier. Remembering the incident makes my blood boil a little. I care about Racheal, but sometimes she really grates on my nerves. I don't even know how to describe our relationship. She was much more kind when I was a child.

"Sis!" Fenian calls my name in greeting with a smile.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I greet him with a smile also. "There you are, sport. Been looking for you."

I direct my gaze over to Vincent who was staring blankly at us. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. "Good afternoon, Vincent." I greet him.

He smiles kindly in response, noticing I was speaking to him. "Yes, indeed." he replies calmly.

Fenian stumbles over to me and tugs on my dress skirt, "What do you need me for?" he asks, wonder filling his pretty blue eyes.

I chuckle and pick him up into my arms with a huff. Ciel was a bit heavier than Fenian I notice, perhaps Fenian should eat a bit more? I think aimlessly. He let out a surprised gasp and grinned at me in excitement. "I was wondering if you would like to bathe with your brother." I tell him, knowing full well he would accept.

He nods quickly, "Yes! I want to!"

I laugh and turn to face Vincent, "If you don't mind, I'll be stealing Fenian for the time being."

He chuckles and waves his hand at us in a shooing motion, "I am quite busy now. It would be welcomed. I will see you later, Fenian."

Fenian tosses a tiny small at his father and I walk out the door with him in my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck, looking behind me. "It's pretty hot out, isn't it?" I make small conversation.

I turn towards the laundry room where I could get some water for the bath. Setting him down gently, I grab a bucket and fill it with warmed water that was being heated by the mini-boiler. I wonder how long till regular plumbing comes.

"It is. I think this is one of the times I don't mind being inside." Fenian admits, walking over to the window to peer outside.

I nod, "That is true. It's disgustingly humid." Once the first bucket was filled, I grab another empty one and do the same to it. "A popsicle sounds nice right now." I think out loud, I want a bomb-pop to more exact.

Fenian turns to look back at me and backs away from the window, "Popsicle? What's that? That's a weird word." he asks curiously.

Shaking my head in amusement, his words held some truth. "It's a type of food, sadly there's none around here. It cools you down though." I explain, wanting one even more now. I really need to back away from sweets, good thing I exercise, or I would've gained weight at some point.

"I want one now." he pouts cutely at me.

Oh God, he knows how much that face affects me. I want to give in desperately, "Damnit, brat. You know how I feel about the pouty face." I frown, watching it increase with every word. I stop the water before it overflows, "If I had magic, then I'd make every single food appear and I'd be comatose."

He laughs in response, "You'd look funny fat." he comments while pointing at my stomach.

I smirk and pat my stomach, "You think? I'd be a comfy pillow though." I joke and pick up both the water buckets.

I begin to trudge out of the room and Fenian follows behind with his hands clasped behind his back. He giggles at my jest and shakes his head, "You are perfect the way you are, Rina!"

I feel my eyes widen in shock, but I smile slightly in response. "One thing you should know kiddo is that nobody is perfect." I advise as we come up to the staircase in the main foyer.

He taps his finger on his chin in thought, "Why not?"

"Well," I begin with a huff, feeling the strain of the buckets on my arms. "People just can't be. It goes against everything in life. If someone were to be perfect, that means they never learn anything new. A perfect person just does not exist."

He frowns and we made it all the way up the stairs. "Even if they practice?" he asks as we turn in the direction of Ciel's bedroom.

"Even if they do, occasionally people mess up. It's part of what makes us human I suppose." I explain in deep thought.

He went silent after that, appearing to be finished with his curiosity. I come to a stop at Ciel's door and Fenian opens it for me. I walk in behind him and found Ciel reading a book on his bed. He looks up at arrival whilst giving us both a smile.

"Ready?" I ask them both, tugging the buckets with me into the bathroom. I dump the warm water into the tub. I walk out quickly after and let them go undress in the bathroom. They call out when they were ready, and I make my way back inside. The bath mainly consisted of all of us beginning a water fight and I was partially soaked by the time the water got very cold.

I lift them out and dry them off quickly. I comb out their hair with brushes and ruffle them slightly. "I think you guys need a haircut soon." I comment mindlessly, running my fingers through Ciel's hair.

They don't reply and I shake my head at them. I let Ciel pick out an outfit and Fenian went back to his room to grab his own. Fenian meets us back in Ciel's room, holding an outfit in hand. I was in the middle of tying the bow on Ciel's shirt. All in all, it only took fifteen minutes to get them dressed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The night cooled me down tremendously and the air bites my cheeks. The boys were tucked in bed already and everything went calmly for the rest of the day. Vincent has called me to his study not long ago, so I was on my way there. I let out a small yawn, wanting more than anything to dive into my warm blankets and sleep without a care.

I knock on the door to his study and he calls my name. When I walked in, he was facing his window, staring at the nightlife.

"Did you need me for something, Vincent?" I ask curiously and sit down in one of the chairs by his desk.

He chuckles slightly, "I've been thinking, Rina." he starts and turns around to face me afterward. He had a small frown printed on his lips, and he appeared quite serious.

I stiffen at the expression and become less relaxed. "What is it?" I ask, leaning forward a bit.

"You may not like what I'm about to say, but it is only a suggestion. So please, bear with me." Vincent suggests, clasping his hands together on his desk. My leg starts shaking from nerves unconsciously and I nod for him to continue. "How do you feel about leaving the manor?" he asks calmly, no emotion detectable in his eyes.

My own widen in surprise, "What-What do you mean?" I stutter from shock.

He sighs heavily, "I know that you have been here for a while. Not that I don't appreciate it and we all love you here. It's just I thought that you might enjoy some free time for yourself. To live your own life, you are still so young, Rina."

Still stunned by his question and explanation, my brow furrows in confusion. "But you know I don't mind it. I'm not sure if I could live alone out there by myself. I'll miss everyone so much, just thinking about it makes my heart shake."

He smiles warmly in response, "I know. It was only an offer and I want you to know you have the option. I wish for you to be happy, truly."

His words touch me in the most loving way, it almost brought tears to my eyes. I feel a wobbly smile settle on my lips, "Thank you, really. I understand what you mean."

He continues smiling at me, "There is one thing I need to inform you about."

Vincent becomes serious again and leans closer to me. "Yes?" I ask hesitantly, feeling very unsure of his request.

"As you know, I am the Queen's Watchdog and this manor is under constant threat. I feel as though in a couple of years or so, a huge threat will target my family. If you choose to stay, I would like you to partake in fighting lessons. Not only for yourself, but for the boys also. I need someone to protect them at all costs." he requests and explains, the matter definitely weighing heavily in the air around us.

I stand up abruptly, "Vincent, you already know I would protect those kids with all my being. They're like my brothers. I will gladly take up lessons!" I shout in reverence.

I couldn't deny that I felt a little excited to learn. I love to exercise more than anything, it always gets rid of my stress. Vincent smirks at my enthusiasm, "I am glad to hear that, Rina." he comments, but his expression soon turns serious again. "There is one thing you must accept to go through with this though."

Curious, my eyebrows raise in question, "What is it?"

If I thought his expression was serious, it now turned ominous and it gave me the chills slightly. It was a dark look, one that made me cautious. I have only seen that expression a couple of times while living here and it was never good.

He stands up also and comes toward me, keeping contact with my eyes all the while. "You must kill someone, to prove you can do this. They need someone who can protect them, but also kill if the need is required."

I froze in stunned silence, not expecting that answer. Then again, it was only logical, right? If I had to protect someone, that includes all the factors. Could I really kill someone though? What would everyone think of me? I felt like I was going to be sick if I continued these thoughts.

"Um, I-I can try-" I stutter out anxiously, but he interrupts me briefly.

Vincent puts a hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Rina, that is why I gave you an option. I will allow some time for you to think this through, as this is not an easy task. Be honest with me when you decide."

I nod meekly, still unsure of what to do or say about the matter. "Thanks, goodnight." I curtsey in farewell for the night and he lets go of my shoulder. He responds with his own goodbye and I close his study door quietly. Pressing my back against it, I feel a little lost on what to do. This was not a simple task like he said. No shit, I'm not sure how to digest this information. I walk back to my room for the night and I barely got any sleep for the next day.


	6. Do I or Don't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have read this chapter already. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter last time. This is originally the 6th chapter instead of the 5th. So the fifth one is up if you would like to read. Again, sorry for any confusion. >_<

The rising sun blares down onto my closed eyelids with the intent that I must wake up this early. A reminder to set for me to exercise. I shuffle out of the bed feeling exhaustion haunt over me. The daunting sun plagues me with an identifiable illness called: Rise and Shine. Sitting up from my bed, I trudge over to my dresser and take out my cloth shorts and shirt. Easily changing from my nightgown, I head to the bathroom for the standard hygiene routine.

Once I was finished, I grab my gray cloak to hide my legs and arms from others who might be awake. I have stumbled upon others by accident before I had these twenty-first-century clothes. So, learning from that, I began to use a cloak once I received these clothes. Tying the front of it shut, I walk out of my room at a tired pace; not exactly fully awake yet. It was around six in the morning after all. Letting out a sleepy yawn, I race down the main foyer's stairs.

I usually exit at the back doors, to not get caught by any other servants while heading outside. Going in that direction, I continue to my destination. I have not seen a person in sight and that was fine by me. Many know I go outside in the early morning to go for a 'walk' or so I tell them. Yet, the feeling of sneaking out always brought a thrill that went throughout my whole body. It didn't take long to arrive at the back door, I slowly crack it open and peek outside.

Again, not a soul in sight and I make my way outside, closing the door behind me. I pace toward the woods quickly. Arriving at the beginning of the woods, I shed my cloak and hang it up on a tree branch to fetch it later when I was done. Now, many would think it would be hard to run in heels or fancy shoes. I snatched up a cloth pair at the market once and they were way more comfortable. Even though they had less support; they were easy to move in.

I would give anything, anything for tennis shoes. The amount of walking I do is ridiculous but sadly expected in this era. Cracking my neck, I begin to jog into the woods. I could jog for a long while surprisingly, then again, I've been doing this for about a year. I suppose if I really did accept Vincent's offer, I won't be suffering too much stamina wise. Vincent's offer...I've thought about it long and hard. It's only been a couple of days since I last talked to him about it.

Heaving a breathy sigh, I pick up my pace slightly to really get my legs moving. The most concerned thought I have about the whole matter would be how the twins would react one day to me. Would they be proud? Disgusted...Happy? It brought an onset on unfathomable questions I could not ask nor answer. I'm not a killer, I'm a soft-hearted person. A soft-hearted person who would do the absolute best to protect what I love.

I feel a frown make its home on my lips in a debate. Perhaps, I should ask the twins opinions on the matter. Of course, it would have to subtle. Deciding that may have to be the best course of action, I take a left on my run. If they had no objection to it, then I suppose I will try my best to do this mission Vincent has set out for me. Otherwise, why else would he have brought the topic up with me if he did not think I couldn't do it?

Quickening my pace with determination, I sprint while running different scenarios in my head; all the while thinking about to approach the twins about the matter.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I was drenched in sweat by the time I reached the back door again. My legs and arms felt limp from how much I ran. I went over my time limit and now I was on a late start for the day. I think I may have pushed my limit by accident. Huffing, I wrench the back door open and slouch myself inside. The noise of servants rushing about the manor dictated how long I've been gone. I checked my pocket watch in my cloak pocket, and it read seven twenty-two.

My eyes widen at the time in panic, and I run to the main foyer. I whizz by a handful of servants without giving a single thought. I bolt up the stairs, three at a time; I dash to one the twin's doors and open it quickly when arriving. The one I opened was Ciel's and he was not inside.

Dread begins to fill into my every pore while I greedily suck in air from the race to the room. I was sweating more, and I still wore my cloak. Who woke them up? I swear to god, if it was Racheal, I'm in due for a long lecture.

"Rina?"

I let out a shriek in surprise and whip around to find Fenian staring at me with wide eyes. I place my hand on my chest, above my heart in hopes to calm it down. "Oh my god, Fenian, don't scare me like that." I warn.

He smiles sheepishly and walks toward me, "Sorry, I did not mean to."

I nod in understanding and toss him my own smile, "I should apologize. I lost count of time by accident. Who woke you guys up?" I ask hesitantly.

He tugs on my cloak curiously and frowns slightly, looking at my shoes. "The head maid, Ester did. Sis why are you wearing cloth shoes?" he asks abruptly, peering at me in confusion.

I sweat drop and flash a big fake grin in response, "Err, I suppose they are more comfortable." I shrug casually, not exactly lying. Before he could ask another question, I interrupt before he could. "Hey, I need to talk to you and Ciel privately. It's important. Can you go fetch him and meet me at my bedroom?" I ask in hope.

Fenian shakes his head, denying my request. "We have lessons soon, remember?"

I smack my forehead, feeling idiotic; being late really threw me off it seems. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." I answer dumbly, I feel a headache developing near my temple.

I sigh heavily, and Fenian gazes at me in concern. "Are you sick, sis?"

Shaking my head, I pat his head teasingly, purposely messing up his hair. "I don't think so, but I promise to monitor myself." I smile reassuringly.

He giggles at my treatment with a nod. "Mhm! I got to go now. I promise to tell Ciel about meeting with you later to talk!"

With that statement, he ran back out the door with a small wave. I smile and walk out of Ciel's room too. I should probably change I think and begin to head toward to my bedroom. I had to sneak kind of because I'm sure the head maid was most definitely not happy with me. Not that the head maid had any problems with me usually. If anything, she seemed to be thrilled about me working more for her. Which causes me great happiness, sarcasm intended.

It took a little longer to reach my bedroom and I close the door with a quiet snap. I do not have time to bath and the sweat clings uncomfortably against my skin. Feeling gross, I wipe a dry towel across myself in hopes to feel cleaner. Dressing into my maid dress rather quickly, I run a hairbrush to detangle my winded hair from running. My wavy brown hair rested below my shoulder. I used to have it cut short, but Racheal kept bitching at me about it; so, I let her have her way with it.

Rolling my eyes at the old conversation, I close my bedroom door and head out to find the head maid to apologize. Not to mention, she also holds my list of chores to do. It did not take long to find her, and she did appear to be mad, but I soothed her down. I said I would gladly take on more chores today in exchange for my tardiness. She agreed without a second thought.

So, here I stood, cleaning almost every window upstairs in perpetual boredom. My arms already felt sore from the run and the pain was increasing slowly. I don't even want to know how I will feel if I do accept Vincent's request. I groan outwardly at the thought and dip the cloth into the soapy water again. I had my hair tied back and sleeves rolled up as far as possible. I was becoming sweaty again from the damn dress; it was comparable to an insulator.

Something that would pass time, would be some good ass music. I want to lie and say I could listen to classical all day, but let's be real. Once you've had a taste of what the twenty-first century provides, it's hard to leave it; not to mention, I have been listening to it since I was young. I mean there's nothing wrong with classical, I love the violin and piano as the next person. Though, I can get sick and tired of one constant pattern since being here.

I try to think of a song to sing that would make this process more fun and faster. I remember various lyrics to my favorite songs, not to mention catchy ones. I almost snort at the song I thought of and realize how similar some of its lyrics are to myself.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. ~" I sing out loud, trying to not laugh.

I remember when this song would come on, if you don't know it, people will take pity. Good 'ol Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. I practically sing without a care in the world, getting lost in its lyrics. I can't remember the last time I sang now that I think about it. It feels good, brings back a lot of good memories. Smiling happily, I continue the song full throttle, trying to hit all the notes.

I moved on from window to window, switching to songs every time I finish one. I can hear the instruments of them. I find myself dancing wildly, like at the music videos they come with. I go back and forth between various rooms that have windows. Before I knew it, I had a song stuck in my head and I had finished the last window. Pulling out my pocket watch, I check the time it read, one thirty-two.

Not bad, I think humorlessly. I drop the soaked cloth back into the soap bucket in relief. Stretching my arms out and cracking my strained back, I grab the bucket by the handle and hurry off to dump its contents outside. Once it was empty, I set the bucket down in one of the various cleaning closets. The head maid did not assign anything else for the day; knowing that this would take up plenty of my time. I got done earlier than I thought.

I make my way back to the laundry room to gather some water for an afternoon bath. I felt nasty and I was wondering if I was smelly from all the running. Smiling I grab the hot water from the mini-boiler and practically pace my way to my bedroom. The weight of the buckets made my arms scream in pain; my hands hurt also from scrubbing the windows. I ignore the pain as much as possible, huffing my way up the stairs to my destination.

Finally making it to my bedroom, I set the buckets down and open my door. My bath was very relaxing and made my muscles take a nice long break.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about two hours later till I heard someone knock on my door. Confused, I drop the Victorian romance novella I was reading and stand up from my bed. Opening my door a crack, I find no one in front of me till I look down to find Ciel and Fenian standing there. Blinking in realization, I open the door further, "Oh, hey guys. Done with your lessons?"

They walk in side by side with small smiles on lips, "Yes, they were most drawl." Ciel speaks up first.

I chuckle in response as I watch a small pout form onto Ciel's face, "How terrible." I say a bit sarcastically.

Fenian giggles at my reaction, "I will admit, they were."

I close my door with a firm shut and walk towards my bed. Picking up my novella, I bookmark it and set it down on my nightstand. "Did Fenian inform you about my request for a talk?" I ask Ciel, sitting on the ground crisscross style.

They follow my example but sit on their knees and feet behind them. "Yes, he did. What is it?" Ciel asks curiously.

"What I am about to ask you guys is of utmost importance. Take this as seriously as possible." I sternly say, staring intensely into their eyes.

Their faces harden in understanding, "We understand." Ciel assured calmly, Fenian nods also.

Clearing my throat, I begin my question, "Let's say I could learn to protect you guys by fighting. Although, there is a consequence I must pay for it." I watch their reactions and Ciel's face flashed with shock. Hesitating slightly, I gulp nervously, "It all comes down to a life and death situation. Would you guys hate me if I did something bad? To try and protect you?" I ask and explain, feeling dreadful about the matter.

Ciel and Fenian stayed silent, Ciel seemed to be lost in thought; Fenian stared at me like he was looking through my body. I bite my lip again, giving them time to digest what I was saying/asking. I knew these boys weren't dumb enough to not understand what I was insinuating.

Fenian's eyes flash up to mine suddenly and I watch a big grin appear on his face. Leaning forward, he grabs my hand gently around his tiny ones. "Rina, I love you and nothing will ever come between that. I would be proud if you tried to fight for us."

I feel tears prickle my eyes and I glance over at Ciel, whose facial expression was slightly stony. "I-I agree with Fenian. But why not have a bodyguard to protect us instead?" Ciel asks curiously, wanting to know why I was chosen to do this.

A bit stumbled on his question; I blink owlishly in thought and to blink the tears away. "I think your father chose me because of his trust in me. I mean I've been taking care of you guys since you were newborns for Pete's sake."

Ciel accepts my answer with a nod, also agreeing. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. Well, either way, I think you have the power to do this, sis!" Ciel cheers, with a smile of his own.

Feeling encouraged, I raise my fist in the air. "I can do it; I know I can! Thanks, guys, I love you so much!" I exclaim with a cheer of my own. Leaning forward, I pull them to me with a laugh.

They laugh in my embrace too and I kiss the top of their heads, feeling very relieved. I will do anything to keep these boys alive. My body or someone else's is damned. They were all my family after all, and I was going to do what I had to do. The feeling of resolve settles in my heart and I stand up, letting go of them.

"I'm going to go speak to your father before I talk myself to backing out by accident. Bye-bye!" I wave and dash out the door, my nerves on fire.

Pacing to Vincent's study, determination fills me up with every step. Knocking on his study door, I wait for a sign to come in. Not hearing anything, I curiously open the door slowly. Peeking inside, I found Vincent snoozing against his hand that held his head up. A pen was still in his grasp and I noticed he had dark bags gathering underneath his eyes.

Frowning, I shut the door quietly and sneak over to him. He must not have been sleeping well lately and judging about the amount of paperwork on the desk, I can see why. I begin to shake him on the arm to wake him up. His eyes widen in surprise and he whips his head so fast in my direction; it sorts of startled me in the process from his quick reaction. He relaxes once he saw me and sits back his chair with a relieved sigh.

My eyebrow raises curiously due to his reaction, "Vincent, are you well?" I ask quietly, feeling concerned for my caretaker.

He nods slowly, avoiding my concerned gaze, "Yes, I apologize. I didn't know I fell asleep."

Smiling, I give his shoulder a squeeze, "Ah, was it a bad dream you had?"

His eyes flicker up to mine, looking a bit nerved. "Perhaps, but it's fine." Vincent reassures. "Did you need something?" he asks, wondering about my random presence.

Letting go of his shoulder, I cross my arms around my chest. "Yes, it's about your offer. I have come down to a decision." I proclaim confidently.

Vincent's eyes widen in surprise once again at my statement. "Oh? So soon?" he muses slightly. "I was expecting you to think over it for a while longer. Anyways, if you are sure, then proceed."

I nod and bite my lip nervously again, "I-I will proceed with your offer to protect the boys and learning to fight." I vow proudly, albeit a bit anxiously.

He smiles in response which shocked me slightly. "You shall start on Monday next week." he instructs.

Frozen in my spot, I feel my mouth drop, "W-What? You're not gonna ask me why?" I splutter, putting my hands on his desk to lean forward.

He smirks and stands up from his chair, next to me. "I didn't need to. I already knew you would choose this in the end." Vincent professes. "Thank you, Rina." he smiles warmly and pats my head lovingly.

Blushing a little, I squirm in my spot from the display of affection. "Vincent. ~" I whine in embarrassment. Chuckling, he takes his hand off my head and sits back down in his leather chair. Shaking my head, a question pops into my mind, "Say, Vincent, who is teaching me?"

I watch a scary smirk appear on his face and I shiver at its extent. "Why, the Midford family has gladly accepted the offer to train you. I hope you prove them and our family proud, Rina." he informs, a smug look in his eyes.

I bet my skin went pale and I felt very scared, "NO! You can't leave me with them! I'll die, Vincent, you monster!" I screech loudly.

No way was I being trained by them! While they're nice and all, I will be killed by the time I step past the gates to their mansion. Not sure if I want to cry or be enlightened now. I glare at Vincent who only smirked at my pre-arranged doom. Ah hell, why did I accept the offer again?


	7. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are back on track for the fanfic. Enjoy!

Letting out a grunt, I try to strike my opponent in front of me. They dodge already predicting the movement and I fall forward onto my knees. My arms hold me up as I breathe hard from the exertion. I hear my opponent take their helmet off and I turn my gaze up towards them. Lady Elizabeth was smiling down at me and she holds her empty hand out. Grabbing it gratefully, I toss a small smile back.

"You were doing good," Elizabeth comments cheerfully as she helps me up.

I let out a disappointed sigh, "You and I both know that I suck at this. I mean, it's been three weeks already and I can barely grasp the basics." I frown a bit irritated.

Taking my helmet off, I shake my brown wavy hair loose from it. Elizabeth frowns slightly, "Rina, it takes a while to master the techniques. Don't give up." she encourages.

I tilt my head to the side in understanding, "I suppose that's true. I still can't believe you're this good at your age."

Elizabeth shines me an innocent smile, "Yes, my family praises me much. I'm not an expert though."

"Don't worry! You're still young, you got everything to live for. There's so much to do and learn in life, it all takes time to get there."

Elizabeth stares in wonder at me and nods afterward in agreement. "I never really thought about that. Thanks, Rina!"

"Shall we continue our spar?" I ask, revved up to practice some more.

Nodding, she slips back on her helmet and I follow her example. We stand the required amount of distance away from each other with our foils in front of us. Beginning another round of fencing, I fail this match also. I tend to lose every match I spar with the little girl, which is the last thing I thought would ever happen. The girl was a pure fencing genius, I was quite envious of her skill. Although, I didn't expect anything more of the Midford family.

I have been living here at the Midford estate for around four weeks now. I had to leave the Phatomhive family to train. The twins were heartbroken that I had to leave, Fenian most upset. He was mad at me for leaving him. Didn't even try to say goodbye when I left. Vincent sent me a letter not long after saying Fenian wouldn't stop crying after I left, begging for my presence back. Ciel was saddened but didn't let it show much. While I am touched by their love for me, I have a duty I cannot falter in.

I had to keep digging for inner courage because it was not easy training and being away from my home. Frowning, I head toward the guest bedroom I was accommodated in after my match with Elizabeth was over. The Midford's were lenient about being able to sleep here. In the end, Elizabeth convinced her mother to let me sleep there so I had proper rest. Bless that little girls' heart because she could not have been any more right. After every session, I was so exhausted.

Not used to the training and adjusting to life here was tiring too. With a small yawn, I open my door to the bedroom and trudge inside. I take my shoes and long socks off, practically throwing them across the room. I turn my direction towards the mirror stand in the corner of the room and take out my high ponytail. My face was flushed from the torture called fencing and my muscles ached more each day. I miss my daily jogs compared to the shit I have to go through now.

Too lazy to fetch my own bath water, I ask one of the servants passing my door if they could grab me some before closing it again. I felt bad that I asked but training really kicked my ass. It took the servant around ten minutes to come back with it and I grab the buckets while telling them thanks. Shutting the door with my foot, I walk into the connecting bathroom and dump the water-filled buckets in. Steam rises and pecks my cheeks with its temperature.

I shed my fencing clothing off, hopping into the bathtub without hesitation. Leaning back against the rim, I let out a long relieved sigh at the heat. The warm water massages all my aching muscles and it felt marvelous. Ducking my head underwater, my upper body becomes wet along with my hair. The dark brown strands float around my chest and I comb my fingers through it; getting rid of the tangles and smoothing it out.

Grabbing the hair soap, I dab some into my hands and rub it into my scalp down to the ends of my hair. The heat begins to make me my eyesight hazy and I felt more tired. I duck underwater again to rid of the soap once it soaked long enough into my hair. Getting it all out, I come back up for air with a small gasp. The bath did not take long and I got out not long after. Crawling into the bed covers, I knock out not long after.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I have been here for about two months and my skills have improved somewhat. Elizabeth was proud of me and said I was a bit more challenging to face on. Her mother acknowledged that I was doing well after she put me through a grueling test of skills I have recently possessed. My physique is better, I have a lot more muscle tone and my strength has increased. While it was a bit abnormal before, it has increased by much more. I must restrain myself when facing Elizabeth and other opponents.

One time on accident, I used too much force and Elizabeth was pushed back about three feet. She fell on her bottom and I winced in response at the action. I said it was only good luck and she seemed to buy it no matter how stunned she was. While it was difficult to keep in check, I somehow managed in not hurting anybody.

I turn my gaze to the window next to me as I catch sight of the greenery around. I was currently traveling to the Phatomhive's country house for the Season. It felt like centuries since I have last seen the Phatomhive family, not to mention the townhouse. I miss them greatly and being able to go back brought me much joy. I was practically bouncing in my seat on the way there. They had no clue I was coming today, I wanted to surprise everyone.

Carriage rides took forever though; this isn't my first-time wishing automobiles were invented. Slouching in my seat, I occupy myself with my own thoughts for the time being. Time flew by slowly, but eventually, I arrived. I practically launched myself out of the carriage, not giving the coach the time to open the door for me.

Bounding up the steps without effort, I knock on the front doors rapidly. As I wait, the coach comes up the stairs with my luggage. He didn't seem happy that I left him in the dust, but he can suck it up for all I care. I hear the door click open in front of me and I found Tanaka smiling once he took notice of my presence.

I smile back, happy to see him again. I bring him into a hug, missing his grandfather-like presence. "Old man! It's been awhile."

A bit caught off guard, he hugs me back eventually. "Rina, I missed you in the manor," Tanaka comments while pulling away as I do also. "Here, allow me to grab that for you." he offers while reaching for my luggage behind me.

I glance behind me also and find the carriage already gone. Once he had my luggage, I followed him inside and closed the front doors. The townhouse appeared the same as I last saw it, I observe while gazing at the decorations nearby. This is where Vincent first brought me when he found me in the streets. "Tanaka, is everyone here?" I ask, not hearing anyone but the occasional staff walking about.

"My Lord and the young master, Fenian is. The others are out in town." Tanaka explains, while leading me to Vincent's study I conclude immediately while eying the familiar paintings in the hallway. I smile at the thought of seeing my family again and we both stop at Vincent's study door. "I shall take this up to your bedroom," he informs while walking back the way we came from.

Knocking on the door, I do not wait to open it. I found Vincent doing paperwork like usual, but he did not raise his head. "What is it? I'm busy right now." Vincent asks, signing more documents I recognize as I walk further into the room.

Pursing my lips, I pout slightly at his reaction. "Wow, and here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me." I say sarcastically.

He looks up in surprise at my voice and puts down his ink pen. "Rina? What are you doing here?" Vincent asks, forgetting his work for a moment.

I smile smugly and put my hands on my hips, "Well, you see, I convinced the Midford's to give me a short break."

It was quite the achievement honestly, the amount of begging and extra hours of training I put into was excruciating. He smiles warmly in response, "Ah, I see. You appear more thin, healthy even since last time we've met."

I frown and plop myself down in a seat in front of his desk, "They cut off my supply of chocolate cake. It's not fair, honestly."

He chuckles at my misery and I toss him a tiny glare. "You and that cake, so spoiled." Vincent comments nonchalantly.

I increase my glare at his remark and let out a 'hmph' in response. "Tanaka said Fenian was here. How is he holding up since I left?" I ask him, worrying about the twins.

Vincent frowns slightly and releases a deep sigh. He pinches his fingers between the bridge of his nose, massaging it. "Those boys have been a handful, Fenian being most difficult as I have described in my last letter to you."

I release a tiny chuckle in response and cross my arms unconsciously. "Oh, still? Fenian is being that much of a nuisance?"

Remembering the letter, he sent me last, I recall him describing Fenian's behavior to my missing presence. It seems he has become a bit of a brat lately and incredibly stubborn. He's always been stubborn though, so it came to no surprise to me. Fenian can be quite defiable I have come to discover since taking care of him. Ciel was also stubborn to a degree, but not as bad as Fenian.

I sigh at his recent behavior, "I told you so. They're stubborn because they are spoiled, but did you take my warnings? No." I tell him with a side smirk.

He glares and leans forward, "Are you telling me how to raise my children?"

I freeze in my spot at his look and shrink back into the seat at his serious tone. I've never encountered anything as scary as Vincent's serious face. It was on par to Elizabeth's mother, Francis almost. Getting up from my seat abruptly, I flash him a giant fake smile while shuffling backward toward the door.

"Psh. Me? Tell you what to do? Never in my life, my lord. So, if you'll please excuse me." I say nervously all the while opening the door and smiling as I close it. Once the door closes, I practically deflate against it in relief. That was a close one, although I felt as if he was more humored than serious. I shake my head at that thought and proceed to walk down the hallway.

I smile at many of the paintings I found interesting as a child walking past them. Speaking of a child, I need to find Fenian; I miss that cute kid. Walking up to the second floor, I turn left and head to his bedroom in hopes to find him there. He might be pissed at me I think on my way. Fenian has become very rebellious in my absence.

Frowning I come to a stop at his door and knock softly against the wood. Opening it a crack, I peek inside to find him reading a book on his bed. He did not take his eyes off it when I fully came in. "I thought I said for no one to interrupt me." Fenian calls out, seeming annoyed.

I had to hold back a laugh at his attitude, "Well if you say so." I respond, while slowly turning back towards the door.

Fenian drops his book at his side and immediately finds my gaze. "Rina!?" Fenian exclaims in shock, his eyebrows rise high.

Smiling, I walk closer to his bedside. "Hey, sport. Miss me?"

He lies still in his bed, simply staring at my figure heatedly. He finally cracks and jumps off the bed, rushing toward me. I kneel onto the ground and met him for a bear hug. He squeezes with all his might, but his strength wasn't much. The power of the hug sent a lot more messages than anything. I can't forget the number of sniffles I could hear.

I nuzzle my head against his hair with a smile, feeling my eyes become watery. "You're back." Fenian rasps lightly in my neck, clutching it desperately.

"I'm back," I reassure with a small chuckle.

Patting his back to slow down his hiccups from crying, I hum a small tune under my breath. A couple of minutes later, he pulls back with a glare directed at me. It didn't feel all that threatening due to the puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks. I raise an eyebrow at the look, "What?" I ask curiously.

He huffs angerly, avoiding my gaze while crossing his arms around his chest. "You left us. Me." Fenian says without hesitation.

Frowning, already knowing the way he felt from Vincent, I grab his chin and force him back to face me. "Fenian, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys on time. Your father made me leave as soon as possible." I try to explain.

His glare lightens slightly, but he did not seem to believe my words. I sigh and try to convince him some more, "I truly am sorry. Please, forgive me, Fenian." I plead, giving him a small pout.

He gives in not long after and I had to hold back a chuckle. "Fine, I forgive you," Fenian says while uncrossing his arms, his expression was much softer. "Please don't leave me like that again. I missed you too much."

I nod with a small smile, kissing his forehead lovingly. "I won't, swear. I missed you too, kiddo; along with everybody else."

He smiles back and perks up at my presence, "Can I fill you in on what happened since you have been gone?"

"Please do."

Fenian went on a spiel of his classes and what he has learned. About guests that have come to the manor and whatnot as we wait for Racheal and Ciel to arrive back at the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking down the stairs with Fenian holding my hand, we arrive at the front door in time to find Racheal, Ciel, and Vincent gathered near the door. Fenian let go of my hand and rushed to his family with a smile.

"Mother! Brother! Look! Rina's back!" Fenian shouts out loud, pointing at my figure who was still walking down the stairs.

Ciel and Racheal glance at me, both eyes widening in surprise. Racheal was first to speak, "My what a surprise. We had no idea about your visit."

Reaching the last step, I walk towards them, "Ah, yes. Well, I have come to surprise on purpose." I explain, watching her face contort into displeasure.

"Rina, tis' a bit rude to arrive uninformed. At the least, a bit not ladylike in the sort." Racheal scolds harshly.

It took every muscle in my body to not roll my eyes, "It's nice to see you too, my Lady." I grumble.

I felt arms encircle my waist before I saw them. Peering down, I find a teary-eyed Ciel looking up at me. I smile warmly and ruffle his hair affectionately, "Hey, bud. Been a little bit hasn't it?"

He only nods, not speaking a word. Racheal sends me a disapproving look and clears her throat, "It is a nice change to see you back I admit."

My eyes widen in shock at her confession and she avoids eye contact. She walks away not long after, whilst calling Vincent to follow her down the hallway. I watch them go, not sure what just transpired. Shaking my head, I peel Ciel's arms from around my waist and grab his hand instead. Fenian frowns at the action and grabs my other hand. A bit confused from his behavior; I dismiss it without another thought.

"Now, how about we go find us some sweets?" I ask the twins while leading them to the kitchen.

"Yes!" they both chant, wanting something to eat.

I giggle at their matching tones, "Sounds good to me."

Arriving at the kitchen, the chef had prepared some apple pie not long ago. The boys and I dug into it at a wildfire rate. "Sis, how is training?" Ciel asks while licking his lip.

I slouch back in my chair, stabbing a piece of apple. "Ugh, don't even get me started. It's exhausting, but I will admit it is fun to learn."

The boys had matching 'awe' faces and I cackle at the identical expressions. "What are you learning?!" Fenian asks a bit excited to know.

I smirk and eat what was on my fork, "I am being trained in the sword!" I shout and slam my fork onto the tabletop. I stand up dramatically with an invisible sword pointed up to the ceiling. "The art of the sword is difficult, but one day I shall slay all that is thrown in my way!"

They laugh and I put one foot on my chair in a ridiculous pose. They laugh even harder and Ciel began to hit the table, looking like he was about to piss himself. "Will you join me on this journey, my young masters?!" I ask, trying to hype them up.

Fenian stands from his chair, already prepared to fight for the cause. "I am ready!" Fenian shrieks with a giggle, holding his own invisible sword. Ciel joins afterward, doing the same as his brother.


	8. The Truth In Our Faults

For the past couple of days, the twins have stuck by my side relentlessly. Well, excluding their lessons, they tried their best to stay close. While it was sweet of them, it was slightly annoying, to say the least. Having not seen them in a couple of months, it only makes sense that I would be a bit irritated. Although, I still love them anyway; it's a bit hard not to.

I was in my old room, writing a letter to the Midford family that I have arrived safely. Her mother has grown a little soft spot for me in her heart somewhere. Not that I'm complaining, it made her slightly more lenient on my training. 'Slightly' being the keyword here, which means not much but enough to give me some relief.

I sign my name at the bottom in the pretty cursive English I learned while growing up here with a small smile. I fold up the piece of paper and stuff it inside the envelope. Grabbing the melting candle wax, I pour a little bit over to seal the envelope. Setting down the wax, I grab the stamp and press it into the wax; leaving a small bird design imprint on it.

Birds were by far my most favorite animal. I remember asking my mother for a parrot or cockatoo for my birthday every single year. Of course, it never happened as they were very expensive. I wanted to teach one how to talk badly. Standing up, I release a small giggle at my thoughts and exit my bedroom with the letter. Those kinds of birds are a lot rarer around this time unless they were imported obviously. Trust me, I already investigated it not long after I first arrived here.

Walking down the stairs, I begin my search for Tanaka so he could send my letter off. He could be anywhere honestly, but this townhouse was much smaller than the manor; finding him shouldn't take long. I start my search for him in the kitchen and found my Tanaka instincts were spot on. He was sitting at the servant's table with a teacup in front of him. Smiling at the scene, I walk over to the table and sit down across from him, setting down my letter.

Grabbing an unoccupied teacup next to the kettle, I take the kettle and pour some tea into the cup. I recognized the scent of Earl Grey and had to hold back a sigh at the smell. Turning my attention to Tanaka, I already found him kindly smiling at me. I smile back and nod my head in greeting all the while picking up my teacup.

"Good afternoon, Rina." Tanaka greets, taking a sip of his tea.

"Back at you, old man." I copy his action but blow on the hot tea first a couple of times. Humming in pleasure at the taste, I set it back down feeling a lot more relaxed. Tanaka made the best tea; I don't know if he knows a secret technique or it's just strictly Tanaka's tea. I miss Starbucks a little bit more every time I drink it though. It reminded me that I was more of a coffee girl. "Tea is good as ever, Tanaka." I compliment, taking another calming sip.

He smiles in response, "Why thank you, Rina."

"Say, could you deliver this next time mail comes around?" I ask, setting down my cup and sliding the envelope towards him.

He takes it with a curious look and examines the address with a smile. "Ah I see, yes I shall."

I nod my thanks and drink the rest of my tea quickly. "Thanks, Tanaka," I say while getting up from the chair.

"Oh Rina, there is something I should tell you." Tanaka intercepts before I take my leave.

I raise an eyebrow, wondering what it was. "Yes?"

"We will be having many guests coming over throughout the day today," Tanaka informs.

A bit surprised at the news, I nod slowly. "Okay, thanks for warning me."

"My lord requests you watch over the boys carefully to not disturb his guests."

"Right, on it. Leave it to me, Gramps!" I cheer enthusiastically.

He smiles, "Thank you."

Smiling back, I push in the chair and head out of the kitchen in search of the rascals. I ask several servants on the way if they have seen them. One mentioned seeing them in their parents' bedroom. Thanking the servant shortly, I head to the destination. Knocking on the door softly, I wait for permission to enter.

"Come in." I hear Racheal on the other side beckon.

I sigh, not wanting to face her. Pushing the door open, I walk in with a quick curtsey and a tilt of my head. "My lady." I greet politely.

"Ah, Rina. I was wondering where you were." Racheal acknowledges while brushing her hair out at her mirror stand.

The boys perk up from the bed they were laying on with smiles. "Sis!" they both shout at my presence.

I smile back, "Hello, boys."

I hear Racheal 'tsk' lightly, "Rina, I believe I have said to call them, 'young masters'. Have I not?"

I feel a tick mark pulse against my temple in annoyance. "And I believe I have told you, that I do not feel the need to."

She twists her neck in my direction, finally looking at me. "They are above you, so I would find it proper that you use their correct titles as a maid should," Racheal replies with a slight smirk, knowing she had a point.

My teeth grind in anger and I curl my hands into fists, "Excuse me? Do not forget you agreed to take me in."

"Then that is precisely why you should respect me, my children, and my household." she counters while setting her brush down, glaring daggers at me. "Does it not?"

Feeling tears prick my eyes, I swallow them back. Why was Racheal like this with me? She was not always like this, this behavior of bitterness and hate. She was gentle with many people, but her dislike for me was clear as day. I glance at the twins and find them hugging each other, casting worried looks between the two of us.

Feeling the lump in my throat, "I think we need to talk, privately and now." I recommend seriously.

She seems to agree and tells the twins to leave us.

The boys shuffle out the door, appearing unsure but eventually did as their mother said. I watch as Racheal gets up from her seat gracefully, "Say what you must." she commands with a small sneer.

Tugging on my fingers nervously, I step forward and harden my gaze. "I want to know why you spite me, my lady."

She laughs slightly, "Spite? Oh dear, I find your whole presence dissatisfactory."

"It was never like this. I'm afraid I do not understand this building hate for me."

She sighs and tosses me a glare, walking toward me slowly. "It's always about you."

Frowning in confusion, "I beg your pardon?" I ask, wondering what she meant.

As she approaches closer, she delicately picks up some of my long wavy hair. "I hear it from my husband, my sons, and some of my family. Even the servants." Racheal starts, appearing lost in her own thoughts. Yet, I could feel the negative energy practically rolling out from her. "All they talk about it is you. Rina this, Rina that."

She yanks my head to the side suddenly and I yelp at the small bit of pain she caused. My head was tilted to the side, my neck bare before her eyes. "I-I never meant any harm, my l-lady." I stutter out, feeling a bit afraid of the woman.

She cackles, "Harm? Oh, please. I still have control of my life. I have many regrets. But, you, you are the one I regret the most. Letting you into this household was a mistake in itself." Racheal hisses into my ear.

The shock takes over my body, not believing the woman I've known since I was a pre-teen. The jealousy was so easy to see, it almost disgusts me. Feeling my face flame with anger, I grab her wrist and detach it from my hair. My strength overpowering hers, I glare up into her beautiful blue eyes. "I am sorry, truly. Although, this is no excuse to treat me like this."

I let go of her wrist and stand up straight, both of us keeping watch of each other. She didn't seem surprised I have escaped her grasp. "I find it hard to believe that you feel any sympathy for me; as you are the one that caused all this," Racheal speaks up after a minute into our stare competition.

"I did not! I treat everybody with how I feel they should be. It's not my fault you get jealous over how everyone finds love in their hearts for me." I grind out, stepping back from her.

Her face contorts angrily at my statement, "You better watch your tongue, girl! You forget I oversee this household, you're lucky I haven't lowered your job rank."

"Why don't you?!" I spat, furious with her claims and uncertainties. "You've had plenty of chances!"

She raises her hand to slap me, but I saw it coming and catch her hand mid-air. She winces as I squeeze her hand in warning, but still manages to glare at me with hate. "If I did that, then everyone would hate me!" Racheal screams, some tears falling down her cheeks.

She crumbles, slowly lowering herself to the ground. "This is all your fault!" Racheal cries out loud.

I let go of her wrist, feeling stunned by her confessions. I watch as she raises her hands to cover her sobbing expression. I stand, unsure of what to do and how to process this. I step back until the door reaches my tense back. Fumbling for the doorknob behind me, I find the purchase of it and open it. I slip through the crack, listening to the sobs of the woman.

Gulping, I close the door and lean against it. I feel the hot tears glide down my face, and a sob escapes my throat. I raise my hand to my mouth to cover my wobbly lips; slowly making my way back my bedroom to recover. All the while, realizing how and why I made Racheal feel like all this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting over the ordeal was hard enough, but I did not have much time to deal with it. I had to watch the twins before the guests were here. I hope they weren't, or else Vincent was going to chew my ass out later. Searching for the twins was a hard enough task on its own. Using the servants to find their whereabouts wasn't new.

Sighing, I finally find them peeking behind a curtain in the greenhouse. Curious as to why they were hiding, I make my way over to them. Sneaking up from behind, I stand and peer over the curtain to find Vincent and Diedrich chatting at a table. Ah, Diedrich, it's been a while since I have seen him. He appeared gruffer every time I did get the chance.

Suddenly, Diedrich glances at the curtain we hid behind with a stern expression. "Hey! Sons of Phatomhive, you don't have to be so afraid." Diedrich greets while leaning his head on his hand. "It's not like I'm going to eat you..." he soon grumbles afterward.

The twins look at each other, Ciel's face appearing excited to meet the man. "You heard him! Let's go!" Ciel exclaims, running out from the behind the curtain.

"Ah! Ciel..." Fenian says quietly, still standing behind the curtain.

I frown, keeping my presence unknown for the moment.

"They're only scared because you always look so angry." Vincent comments amusingly while pulling Ciel up into his lap.

Diedrich gasps in the offense, "But I'm not!"

"I know. And I know that you're a very kind and reliable chap." Vincent chuckles lightly, a small smile gracing his face. Ciel was looking between the two in the wonder of the conversation.

"What's with all the compliments?"

"That's why I am sure..." Vincent continues, glancing to the side at Ciel and strokes his hair gently. "That if something were to ever to happen to me, he'll be there to help you two out. Right?"

I process the conversation with the seriousness of the topic. I glance down to find Fenian staring at them, seeming lost.

"Is that an order?" Diedrich asks.

"More of a request, really."

Diedrich gestures at Vincent, "Besides, you really think you'll kick the bucket before me?"

Vincent snickers softly, "Who knows? The future is never certain." I watch as Vincent's gaze flickers to me briefly and I stare at him blankly. "People are always doing something at all times of the day. I'm sure even God has trouble keeping an eye on everything."

I scoff at his sentence with a roll of my eyes and I wait for Vincent to continue. "That's why...I'll be counting on you if it ever comes down to that, alright?" Vincent finishes, flicking his eyes back and forth between Diedrich and me.

"Countin' on you! Thanks!" Ciel exclaims suddenly, his hand raised in the air. "No idea what for though!" Ciel adds on quickly.

I hold back a chuckle at his adorable behavior. "A brazen little one, just like your father." Diedrich comments, a bit miffed.

Diedrich turns his attention to the back where Fenian and I were hiding. "Hey! You, the other one!" Diedrich bellows, getting Fenian's attention.

I watch as Fenian tenses and I bite my lip, wanting to comfort him. Although, he needs to learn that it's okay to talk to strangers; break him out of his shell. Diedrich does not notice me as I tucked myself behind the curtain more.

"As the younger, you should learn from your older brother in that respect!" Diedrich continues sternly. I flinch at his wording, not liking this topic. I watch Fenian shuffle a bit more behind the curtain more. "The second son doesn't receive the title, nor does he receive any land to his name. Eventually, you'll have to leave this house and make a living on your own!" he informs directly.

I feel the pit of anger from earlier flare up in me again. How dare this man tell that to a child. Not to mention one who clearly is relying very much on his home and family.

Vincent's face seems to play his statement off as harmless, but still necessary. "Oh Diedrich, you're so impatient. These boys have just barely turned seven."

My heart sinks for Fenian's feelings and I ignore the rest of their conversation. Fenian turns around abruptly, crashing right into my legs. I steady him by placing my hands on his shoulders and he looks up at me in surprise. I raise a finger to my lips in a 'hush' gesture. He looks back down and runs out of my grip, back out into the halls of the townhouse.

"Fenian!" I shout after him and follow.

I saw him running and kept following him till we turn a corner. I watch him run smack dab into Undertaker, an acquaintance of Vincent's. I gasp as I watch Fenian fall on his backside, I rush to him quickly after.

"I'm sorry..." Fenian whines apologetically, rubbing his eye.

Undertaker looms over him with that Chesire smile I find always painted on his lips. "Oh my, who do we have here..." Undertaker begins, his hands in front of him like he was about to reach for Fenian. "Well, if it isn't the little Phatomhive," he concludes gleefully. "Now, which one might you be?"

"Are you okay?" I ask Fenian while squatting down do Fenians eye level. He appeared startled by Undertaker's presence, shaking and his teeth chattering in fright.

Fenian stares at me with tear-filled eyes and reaches out to me. I sigh and smile, grabbing him into my embrace. I lift us up together and hold him in my arms. Undertaker cackles at me, pointing his finger at my face. "Well well, isn't it the lost little girl?"

I shake my head, a bit amused at his nickname for me. "Long time no see, Undertaker."

"Ah well, I suppose it doesn't matter which Phatomhive he is. From my humble point of view, they are both Phatomhives anyway." Undertaker continues to ramble about the presence of the twin.

"Oh! There you are!" I hear Ciel exclaim behind us.

Twisting myself to the direction of his voice, I smile at his appearance. I set Fenian down, feeling him have calmed down slightly. Ciel reaches for Fenian and tugs his arm, "Don't just leave without me, geez..." Ciel says, a bit miffed for his brother's disappearance.

Before Fenian could reply, a man wearing a semi-plaid suit and carrying a case appears out of nowhere with a friendly wave. "Oh! It's Mr. Vin's little twins!" he exclaims excitedly. "This is the first time I've seen you two together in one place!"

I raise an eyebrow at him, briefly recognizing the man. "Oh? Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Newspaper Reporter. You're visiting as well?" Undertaker greets the man.

I remember the man now and snap my fingers in realization. "Pleasant to see you again." I curtsey politely with a small smile soon after.

"Well, you're quite chipper this morning." Undertaker comments in amusement at the reporter's behavior.

The reporter nods with a smile also while opening his case, pulling out an old retro camera. My mouth drops open at the beauty of it and the reporter grins at my reaction. "Yup! My report on one of Mr. Vin's completed cases sold for much more than I expected, you see! So, I went and splurged on a brand-new camera."

He shows us by moving it closer for us to see. I gawk at its size and touch it lightly in amazement, "It's beautiful." I comment and he nods in agreement.

"I know right!" the reporter exclaims happily. "Oh! I know! Since you're both here, how's about I take a picture of you two?" he suggests with excitement, staring at the twins in hope. "I need to test out a bit more, anyway. So, let's take one, for the memories!"

I clap my hands, "Truly, a splendid idea." I commend, wanting a photo of the boys together to treasure.

"But I..." Fenian mumbles quietly, unsure about the photo. Before I could comment, I catch Ciel take Fenian's hand with a grin, "Let's take a picture together!"

I smile warmly at the brotherly display. Fenian smiles back, reassured by his brother. "...Okay."

I direct everyone to a room nearby, Undertaker, the reporter, and I begin to set up the area to take the photo. "Right then! So, let's have you stand over here and..." the reporter suggests, making the boys stand in a certain spot. "Hmm...I wish there was something we could put behind you..."

I search around and find a designer blanket, thinking it would do nicely. "How about this?" I ask, holding it up for everybody to see.

The reporter nods, "It'll do well enough, I think. Undertaker, could you hold it up for me?"

"Me? ~" Undertaker asks whilst I pass it on to him.

Undertaker goes to stand behind the twins and holds the blanket up behind them. I fix the boys outfits and comb my fingers through their hair. "Can you join us, sis?" Fenian asks cutely, a small pout settling on his lips.

I smile at his attempt to make me join but shake my head. "I want you and your brother to have your very own special photo."

Fenian sighs but nods reluctantly. I back away and let the other two men in the room take over again. "Come on now, give me a smile. Yes, that's the ticket!" the reporter declares, lining the camera up. "Mr. Undertaker, just a bit more to the right!" he demands, and the Undertaker follows his directions. "Alright, now stay just like that!"

I watch in amusement as the boys stand, they're smiles quivering slightly from holding the position for so long. I stand off to the side, next to Ciel waiting for the photo to be taken. "Alright, I'm taking it now!" the reporter shouts underneath the retro camera cover.

Not paying attention, Ciel moves swiftly and grabs a hold of my hand. He drags me into the photo, and I stumble onto their backs with my arms hanging loosely around both the ends of their shoulders. They both laugh with wide grins still clasping each other's hands and I'm pretty sure I had a scowl on my face. The picture was taken right before I could move off them, the light of the photo enrapturing us. These brats really, the things I do for them.


	9. A Forthcoming Omen

Bounding up the steps, I begin to travel towards Vincent's study. A servant notified me not long ago that he needed to speak with me. It might have to do with the fact I leave for the Midford's again here soon; my time here was short, unfortunately. Arriving at the study door, I knock and wait for permission to enter as per usual.

I hear a confirmation from the other side and open the door, heading on in. Closing it behind me, I clear my throat, "Uh, you called?"

Vincent was facing the window, the back of his chair in my direction. I hear him sigh loudly and he squeezes the arm part of the chair tightly with his hand. Frowning at his negative response so far, I wait for him to speak. After a moment, he swivels his chair around. He raises his hands pressed together, in front of his lips. His body language in reading pure seriousness.

"Rina, you will be staying here for a while longer," Vincent informs abruptly.

My eyes widen in surprise, not sure why he was inclining this decision. "What? Why?" I ask in confusion.

He sighs again and closes his eyes, appearing tense and weary. "It seems I miscalculated my foes. I believe instead of a few years; they will be appearing in a couple of months."

Positively dumbfounded, my mouth drops slightly. Trying to process this sudden news, I take a seat across from him. "B-But Vincent, you never make a mistake in these kinds of things."

Opening his eyes again, they were filled with an undeniable rage. "It appears I have been fed false information." Vincent grinds out, feeling very pissed off. He lowers his hands, clenching them into fists on the desktop.

My face pales, not believing what I was hearing. "Holy shit..." I mutter under my breath while dragging my hand through my hair anxiously.

"I need you here, Rina."

I look up at that, slowly nodding my agreement. "You know I will stay, count on me. I have some experience to fight, but not extremely well." I say, feeling doubt immediately sprout up.

He calms down slightly and reaches across the desk. He grabs my hand and holds it with his own. "I appreciate it, your sincerity and trust."

I smile warmly and squeeze his hand reassuringly, "Well, I would hope so." I jest lightly. "Is there a plan for the boys I should know about?" I ask seriously afterward.

Letting my hand go, he nods reluctantly. "If you manage to rescue them, go to the Midford's. They have agreed to help and as they are family, I trust them well enough. Stay on the low trying to get there." Vincent explains.

"What if I can't go with them? Like what if I have to stay behind and fight?"

He raises an eyebrow in question, appearing as if he already knew the answer. "Tell them what I told you. Go straight to the Midfords and keep out of sight."

I let out a sigh, not liking this situation one bit. I barely have enough skill to fully take on a dozen men. "I will try my best, Vincent," I vow wholeheartedly. "Although, if I may be so bold, who is it that's orchestrating this whole ordeal?" I ask afterward, the question being on my mind for quite some time.

He frowns and stares coldly behind me, "Assuming if my acquaintances are right, hopefully, I know the culprit. But I cannot say, as I am worried about your wellbeing if I slip something like so. Please understand, dear."

"Okay, yeah. Got it."

I begin to get up from the chair, my mind weighing heavily with questions and self-doubt. Before I could take my leave fully, Vincent speaks up again. "And, Rina..."

"Yes?"

"Please, try your best to stick by both my sons' sides. They need someone to guide them into this dark world. I'm sure by your hand, only the best of outcomes will be provided to them. Can you promise you will, if not for me, but for the Phatomhive family?" Vincent urges, desperate for closure that his sons were safe.

Feeling some tears prick my eyes at the intensity of his question and statement. I muster a weak nod, "For all that you have offered me throughout my life; I would have the deepest of honor to carry out your wish, my lord"

Flashing me a gentle smile, he stands up while stretching his hand toward me. Reaching to grab it for a shake, he abruptly pulls me into an embrace once his hand touches mine. I freeze in surprise by the gesture that he rarely ever shows to me. He wraps an arm around my torso, dragging me further into his arms. I remain stock still; processing his actions completely, but slowly.

"V-Vincent..." I begin to stutter, snaking my hand to wrap around his back in return.

"Ssh...I know I am asking a lot from you. I hope no harm comes to your wellbeing as much as my sons."

He pats my back, coaxing me into the hug. I couldn't help the sniffle and begin to cry into his chest. Clasping his jacket, I try to hold back my shaking. I really was afraid of what could happen. Not to only me, but the boys, Vincent, the household; even for Racheal. None of these people deserved to truly die, no one did.

A hiccup passes from my lips and I try to stop crying, feeling slightly pathetic. "V-Vincent, I, well, I lo-" I begin to say, my heart begging I say it finally. Although, I am cut off by a knock at the door. I quickly separate myself from him, wiping my eyes furiously. I peer at him, my gaze a bit blurry and find him full of shock. His eyes were wide as he kept them trained on me.

I wait for him to allow the person in or say something as I try to seize my sniffling. He eventually hangs his head slightly, appearing lost in what to think. Straightening himself out a minute later, he raises his head tall like the usual. He flashes me a soft smile and he chuckles slightly. He walks up to me again and raises his hand, patting my head gently.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I would say your just like a daughter I never had."

My heart skips a beat when he finishes his confession. I feel tears build in again, but I make sure they don't fall. He walks confidently past me to the door, "Just a second." Vincent calls out to whoever is behind the door.

My feet feel as if they are glued to the floor, still processing what he said. I hear the door open and I turn around to find it was a maid at the other side. Sucking in a deep breath, I smile softly, feeling a bit jittery and warm inside. I head to the door also, seemingly calmed myself down. Looking up at Vincent, I curtsey before him, "Thank you, my lord."

He smiles again with a nod, "Anytime, Rina."

I move past the maid at the door who was asking if Vincent would like any snacks. Now, I think I should tell the boys that I am staying permanently. With that thought, an excited smile makes its way to my lips as I dash down the hallways in search for them. Making a sharp left, I slam a door open knowing they would be here for a lesson.

The old woman teaching them shrieks at my sudden appearance. The boys stare at me in shock from my random arrival. I march over to them with a grin that probably could emanate sparkles. The teacher sputters, "E-Excuse you, you are invading the young masters-"

I cut her off, not giving her presence a second glance. "Guys! Guess what!" I exclaim, slamming my hands on the table they were using.

The twins look at each other and shrug with small smiles, "What?" they ask simultaneously.

"I don't have to go back to Midford's!" I yell happily, throwing my hands up in the air.

They get up from their chairs at the news, both sharing big grins. "Really?!" Fenian asks ardently.

"Fantastic!" Ciel beams, happy that I can stay.

"You! Servant! Who do you think you are? Interrupting their-" the teacher begins again.

Still not caring about her, I make it so I can block out her voice. "I know right. I'm so happy I can stay with you guys." I continue talking over the still angry woman.

They cheer and walk around their desks to hug both my sides. I tickle their necks playfully, feeling even more joy at what today has brought. I hear them giggle at my ministrations and I stop not long afterward. "Alright, you two, back to learning." I scold lightly and they pout.

"Take us with you~" Ciel whines, not wanting to sit in boredom anymore.

I laugh at his complaining and shake my head, "Sucks to be you." I tease, sticking my tongue out at him.

He scowls in retaliation and goes back to sit down at the table. He crosses his arms and it further humors me. I look down at Fenian to find him still smiling at me. I smirk and pat his head as his father did to me not long ago. "Go on, Feni. I'll see you guys later tonight."

He nods with a slight blush and heads back to his chair. I nod once they are settled and turn my attention to the fuming teacher. "Sorry, you can have them back now."

Before the woman could get out another word, I skip out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Humming to myself, I scrub the tiles in the kitchen. The head maid was happy to know I was staying and decided it would be fun to stack a shit load of chores onto my lucky day. I even had to clean the grooves in between the stone tiling. I swear Racheal and the head maid are teamed up against me. I snicker to myself at the thought, imagining them at a table evilly thinking of all the dirty work and extensive chores to have me do.

Ah, Racheal, I have not spoken to her since our argument. Frowning, I find my face reflected at me in the wet tile. It's been a couple of days when it happened. For her to be jealous over such a thing, really made me feel pity for her. While I may feel bad, I cannot help what others feel for me. I act based on my personality, not how others want me to act.

I sigh, tossing the cloth back into the soapy bucket. As much as I want to make up with her, I feel as the depth of our relationship is shattered no matter what I would do. The woman who used to take care of me as a pre-teen slowly morphed into feeling uncomfortable with my presence. It's upsetting, either way, I look at it.

I used to compare her to my mother a lot, which is bad, I know. My actual mother was slowly disappearing from my mind. The sound of her voice when she would wake me up in the mornings was ebbing away into the recesses of my memories. Being stuck in the past, it really is hard to be here. I suffered a lot when I was way younger. Stuck in a state of depression, no one really knew but Vincent. It was very hard, as the boys grew older, the sun started to shine a bit brighter though.

Ciel and Fenian were my rays of hope so to speak. Eventually, my depression wore off and I began to adore the two as treasures in my life. Thinking of their adorable faces, I smile almost always. Getting up from the floor, I groan in relief because my knees were getting sore. I grab the cloth and wring it out, then pick up the bucket. Tossing the dirty soap water outside through the door, I carry the bucket and cloth to the supply closet.

Putting the materials away, I wipe my hands on my apron. Letting out a small yawn, I sneak back to my bedroom; I was a bit tired from the excitement. I still had more chores to do, but I could care less at the moment. Making sure no one saw; I make my way inside. Leaning against the door with a deep sigh, I move away from it. Taking the tie out of my hair, I walk over to my mirror. Combing it out of the tight bun, I wince when I encounter a tangle.

Shoving my shoes off lazily, I drag myself to the bed. Flopping down on it with a groan at its softness. Grabbing the comforter, I slide it over my body, not caring about my corset even though it was uncomfortable. It didn't take long for sleep to knock me out into eternal darkness.

0-0-0-0-0

It was dark, very dark. I would say I was inside a black painted canvas. There was nothing to see and nothing to be seen. Although, I could see my own hand as the paleness of my skin shines brightly in the dark. A frown graces my face with confusion.

Squinting I try to make out any shapes in the darkness, only to find absolutely nothing. Letting out a sigh, I hear it bounce all around me. My eyebrows dip in confusion, "Hello?" I call out into the eerie darkness.

All I hear is my voice repeat me back. It sort of sounds as if I'm mocking myself. I blink, not understanding what was happening. Once my eyes open again after a split second, I find myself in the grass and it was night outside. Feeling the blades tickle my toes, I spin around and find I'm back home in the future. It was my old house.

My heart lurches at the sight of it.

This was too good to be true, no? There was no way I was back, right? When I take one step towards it, I feel the ground give away and I let out a screech. The ground was fading away into the inky blackness from before. Black wisps caved down into the hole, caressing my face. Before the hole could drag me down into it, I grab the edge of the hole that manifested around where I stood.

"Help!" I scream out to the night sky in fright, not wanting to be trapped in the darkness.

My fingers were beginning to burn the with the effort to hang on. I let out a grunt, trying to hold myself. I couldn't pull myself up, even if I tried. "Somebody!" I shout, scared of falling into the pit I'm slowly being consumed by.

I hear the grass crunch above me, and I feel hope flare up inside me. Someone's here! I peer up at the night sky, waiting to catch of a glimpse of the person. My fingers were about to give any minute now. I let go with one hand, dangling with my other arm. Pointy tipped shoes extend over the hole suddenly, and I look up further. I couldn't see their face; it was smothered with the same black as the one slowly consuming my body.

"Hello!?" I yelp, sweat trickling past my temples.

The figure crouches down, balancing on their feet. "You're luminous in the darkness." the person compliments in an unstable voice.

It reminded me of when someone's sick and their voice is raspy. My face twists in confusion, realizing the person may not be my savior after all. Gulping nervously, I wince and switch to my other arm to dangle from. "Are you going to just stand there and watch me all day or are you going to help me?" I snap, not in the mood for this person's jokes.

The person goes silent for a moment and reaches down to touch my fingers lightly that was grasping the edge oh so desperately. They soon chuckle afterward, making shivers glide all the way up to my neck. "Same as usual I see. Maybe if you beg for my help, I shall offer it."

Somehow, I could see a condescending smirk on their blackened face. Their fingers felt like velvet and their nails were a bit sharp if I had to say anything about it. I feel them hit a chord in me and I fume from their attitude. "Who the hell are you? Beg? Me? Don't make me laugh."

"You need not concern yourself with who I am." he(?) replies smoothly. He takes one of my fingers and lifts it slightly. I gasp loudly, feeling my other fingers slip more. It felt as if my arm was about to rip off there and then.

"Hey now! No need to try and kill me!" I shout, scared of falling into the dark pit.

He snickers, "Kill you? There's no point, your life is already chaotic enough. No need to make mine even more so either."

Surprised, I raise an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"No. At least, not yet. Nor do I though, not till very late into the future." he relays mysteriously.

I gulp, not sure if I'm looking forward to ever meeting him. "This is a dream, isn't it?" I ask curiously.

"Smart as ever. I'm surprised you don't consider this a nightmare." he compliments once again.

He lifts another two of my fingers and I hold back a cry at the pain of holding myself up for so long. I could barely hang on any longer. "H-How do you know I'm from the future?" I whimper.

He leans closer, but his face was still hidden from my sight. "My my, curious, aren't we? Well, let's say you told me."

He lifts another finger and I couldn't hold back a cry in pain. How am I in pain? This is a dream, right? Then again, I'm being a god and hanging from the edge still by using only my pinky finger. I almost snicker to myself at my thought, I couldn't hide the amusement that twists onto my face.

"What's so funny?"

I smirk up at him, "I'm only hanging on with my pinky."

He makes no noise of amusement or shows it. Instead, he sighs, "So simpleminded. What do I expect from you of all people?"

I scowl at his response and stick my tongue at him, "I'll gladly be consumed by this darkness than stick around and be bullied by the likes of you." I begin, feeling triumphant when he went tense.

"Oh? ~" he hums out loud, seeming pleased, but also humored by my answer. "That's quite the statement."

"I shall take my leave now. Goodbye, Mister in the Dark."

I let go completely and fall into the pure dark hole. I watch as it closes and find multiple bright pink eyes staring at me from the top as the darkness webs above me. Making me wonder what the hell this thing was...

0-0-0-0-0-0

I lurch out of bed with a loud gasp, panting hard. I raise my hand to my heart, feeling it patter obnoxiously against my chest. Sweat coats my forehead as I fumble out of the bed. Pacing over to my mirror once more, I find my face flushed. Lifting my hands up to eye level, I examine them, and they appear fine.

I let out a deep breath, running my hand through my long sweat-drenched hair. It's been a while since I had a dream about that figure. It only happens once in a great a while. Usually, he only stares at me or doesn't take notice of my presence. This is the first time he has ever contacted me like this though. Maybe I really am cursed?

Frowning, I sit down in the chair and try to calm myself down. That was a very intense dream, but it only left me feeling confused. Who was that, what was that, and why was it there? Never endless questions leave a trail of worry and wonder. He says we will meet, but when? It was very odd indeed, but I don't feel scared of him so much. Maybe because it is only a dream?

Grabbing my hairbrush, I put my hair back into a tight bun and walk back over to grab my shoes. Sliding those on, I make my way out of the room to find the twins. Whoever this person was, I hope he wasn't going to appear anytime soon despite my curiosity towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Because I was sure as hell did when I wrote it. I wonder who this mysterious black being is? If it isn't so obvious, I bet everyone's wondering why he's there. I shall remain that as a personal secret for now. Ho Ho Ho~ Anyways, the fire will be coming very soon. I would say in a couple of chapters. (so sad ;-;)
> 
> Till next time everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment :)


	10. A Distant Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! I have 2-3 chapters more in mind before the fire occurs. I'm gonna try and be quick for the rest of the peaceful chapters so please be patient. Without further ado, enjoy you guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Back at the mansion, I sat next to Fenian and pat his back calmly as he coughs relentlessly. He said he wanted to read me a story instead of vice versa. I thought the idea was cute and decided to let him. Not long into the session, he began to cough harshly, and, in the end, I was reading him the story as he sat in my lap. I comb his hair back, my nails scraping across his scalp.

He was almost sleeping in my embrace, but his coughing kept him awake.

"...the man wonders the valley in hopes to find his home after the war. A brave defeat leaves a longing inside his hurting heart as he detects the red hues in the sky as the sun sets." I continue the story, my voice mellowing enough to make myself sleepy.

I let out a brief yawn, having trouble sleeping again from my recurring dreams. The man and his presence most repetitive in my daily routine. He doesn't talk either, as if that one dream was a special visit for me. These have occurred throughout my time here. They only affect me at times of my life but disappear one day and I don't think much about it after that.

Shaking my head, I toss those thoughts out the window and adjust the novella in my hands. I kiss the back of Fenian's head subconsciously, "Are you feeling any better?" I ask quietly.

"Mhm, a little bit." Fenian mutters, ready to pass out.

I chuckle, taking my hand out of his soft blueish hair. "I don't know about you but reading made me sleepy. I could use a cat nap..." I say slowly, my eyes heavy.

I rest my cheek on the top of his head, finding it to be a good pillow momentarily. My eyes were closed long before and I nuzzle into his hair, feeling incredibly sleepy. I feel him rustle in my arms, trying to become comfy.

"Sis..." I hear Fenian mumble under his breath.

"Mmm?" I hum in response, not wanting to talk.

He snuggles into my chest, "I wish I didn't have asthma..."

I frown, wishing he also did not have the disease either. "Sometimes, we have to accept things for what they are. Because we cannot have the best of both worlds." He stays silent, not sure what to say after what I said. Sighing, I cuddle him into my lap more, "Not that I don't mind you having it because then I get to have you all for myself." I joke lightly, tickling his side with my pointer finger.

He giggles cutely, squirming in my lap. "It's not so bad when I think of it like that." Fenian beams, sending me a small smile.

Copying the smile, "I am the best big sister, no?"

He shakes nods enthusiastically, "Most definitely!"

Not long after, Fenian starts coughing again and I pat his back gently. The coughing stops momentarily, not lasting long this roundabout. Suddenly, the door opens to Fenian's bedroom. Ciel comes in carrying a tray with a bright smile, "Sorry for the wait! Supper is ready!"

A bit surprised, I get up from behind Fenian and walk over to Ciel. "How come you're bringing it, Ciel?" Fenian asks, genuinely surprised.

"That's what I would like to know also." I comment sternly.

Ciel shakes off my tiny glare of protest and sets the tray of food down in front of Fenian. "Because I helped cook it today, with father and Diedrich!" Ciel exclaims proudly.

I hear Fenian make a distinct 'wow' in the background and my eyes widen in surprise, "Diedrich is here? Since when? Vincent helped cook, that's truly surprising." I say to myself, processing my thoughts out loud.

"Make sure to eat lots so you'll get better!" Ciel encourages with a charming smile.

Fenian smiles back naturally, "Okay!"

Gushing over the two, I pinch their cheeks playfully. "Ah, the two of you are so adorable."

Ciel tries to pry my fingers off, "Stop it, Rinaaaa. ~" Ciel whines.

Fenian doesn't pull away nor complain, instead opting to continue smiling at me. I shake my head at the difference between the two and let go afterward. "Alright, alright, now how about we get you fed." I point at Fenian in reference.

Before I could grab the fork, Ciel beats me to it and scoops some food up with it. He offers food to Fenian who appears semi-confused why his brother was spoon-feeding him. He gives up afterward with a shrug and eats it with a smile. I quietly watch finding Ciel's big brother mode adoring. Fenian eventually offers to do it himself and Ciel lets him do so while getting up.

"Once you're done eating, what game should we play?" Ciel asks in thought. "Chess? Cribbage?" he lists off different games, not sure what to play.

I hum in thought, wishing the game Twister existed because that would be so hilarious. Fenian sets his silverware down with a 'clink' and glances up at his brother. "Ciel, you know...you don't have to worry about me. You can go outside and play if you want to. Plus, I got Rina here if I get bored."

I watch the two with curiosity, the outcome always different when the two of them discuss Fenian's weakness. Ciel pauses for a moment, speechless what to say until he sighs silently. He tosses his brother a quick smile, "You are so silly, you know?" Ciel says lightheartedly.

I smirk, ready to hear full scolding mode from Ciel. "You and father are the only ones who can put up a good match against me in chess!" Ciel mentions, wagging a finger in front of Fenian's face. "Lizzie, Aunt Anne, Tanaka, Rina, and everyone else are terrible!"

"Hey!" I shout in indignation.

They both ignore me and Ciel continues, "I'm here with you because I want to be. Playing here with you is the best!" he declares whilst gesturing to the room surrounding us. "So, let's have a lot of fun together on tomorrow's boat trip, too!"

Oh, I forgot about that; the boat trip the family was going on. I was strictly not allowed to not come courtesy of Racheal. I know Vincent tried to convince her to let me come, but she kept denying his requests along with the twins. Clearly, she did not want to see nor speak to me, not that I cannot say the same.

Glancing at Ciel's happy expression, I smile too being affected by it like usual. It will be weird when the family leaves the mansion. "Okay!" Fenian agrees afterward and they bump their noses together.

I would kill for a camera right now because the scene was too cute to pass up. Leaving them be, I take the empty tray and stand up. "I'll see you kiddos later. I might go to try and take a nap." I try and take my leave.

"Now that you mention, you've been looking really tired lately." Ciel pipes up before I could step through the door.

"Your eyes are really baggy, sis." Fenian comments. "Are you okay?"

Both were frowning at me with concern filled eyes. I smile reassuringly and nod, "Yeah, I've been having bad dreams lately. Nothing for you to worry about though." I wave them off while turning towards the door before they could ask more.

Closing the door, I head down to the kitchen to empty the tray. Placing it next to the piling dirty dishes, I take a deep breath and lean against the counter. "I hope I return to normal soon."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Another sleepless night passed by and I had a difficult time getting out of bed. I wanted to pass out so bad, but I had to help the twins get ready for their trip. I walk to their bedrooms, tripping over my feet constantly on the way there. Knocking on both their doors, I open both afterward. Yawning, I make my way into Ciel's first.

"Time to get up." I call out to Ciel, shaking him awake.

He makes some muffled noises and tries to hide underneath the blanket. I roll my eyes and toss the blankets off him with a smirk. He lurches up with a scowl scribbled on his face. I stick my tongue at him and walk out of the room. "Get ready!" I call out from the hallway.

Fenian was next and so I walk into his bedroom quietly. After I open his curtains, I sit down on his bed and I shake him awake also. "Feni, time to wake up," I call out lightly. He moves slightly and tries to flip over, away from me. "Fenian, come on now." I continue.

He turns his head towards me eventually, peering at me from underneath his eyelids. "Rina?" he mutters quietly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I smile softly, "The one and only."

He sits up with a little yawn which I found cute like always. Ciel was a big grumpy pants when he woke up compared to Fenian who woke up like a baby. I'm sure that'll change once puberty hits though. I snicker inwardly at my thoughts. Fenian's face was a little pale, now that I look at him but I don't think much of it at first.

"Alrighty, I'll pack your stuff up if you go into the washroom and get ready with your brother, 'kay?"

He nods slowly, climbing out of bed. I watch him head out of the bedroom to go just that. Getting up from the bed, I grab a suitcase from his closet. Taking a couple of outfits out and folding them inside, I grab a couple of other necessities also. They weren't going to be gone for too long. Setting out another outfit for him to wear today, I make my way to Ciel's room to do the same. Once both suitcases were packed, I have them get dressed in the same room.

I help them slightly as we were in a hurry because they had to get going soon. Doing Ciel's bowtie, I let out another yawn by accident. "Sis, are you coming with us?" Ciel asks randomly.

Glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow, I eventually shake my head. "No, sadly I cannot accompany you guys."

"I don't understand why mother won't let you come." Fenian insists, clearly still upset with the matter.

Letting out a sigh, I switch to Fenian's tie to do after finishing Ciel's. "Well, I think she simply wants to have a family vacation, hun."

"Oh..." Fenian says afterward, a bit confused. "But you are family?"

My eyes widen in surprise and my mouth drops slightly, totally not expecting him to say that. Ciel grins and nods, agreeing with his brother. "You're our sister after all!" Ciel urges.

I laugh and feel a light blush appear on my cheeks, "You guys, really..." I begin, feeling overjoyed by the claims. "Maybe to you guys, but not everyone sees it that way."

"Why doesn't father adopt you?" Ciel asks, even more curious.

I tense, never really thinking of that option before. "Eh..." I think out loud, my mind drawing a blank.

"Yeah! Then you really could be our big sis! You wouldn't have to clean or anything either!" Fenian shouts, loving the idea with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Wait, wait just a minute," I begin, panicking over their awe-stricken faces. Suddenly, Fenian begins to cough harshly from shouting. My face pales in worry and I watch as he keeps coughing harder. "Come here," I call lightly to Fenian. "Ciel, grab the suitcases, will you?"

I share a concerned look with Ciel as Fenian comes closer to me. I pick him up and pat his back as he continues to cough. Ciel makes his way out the door and I follow shortly after. He leads me to the bottom of the stairs where Racheal and Vincent were waiting along with some staff including Tanaka. I could feel Fenian shivering in my arms and I could already tell he might have to stay home. His coughs were a little lighter now.

Stopping next to the parents, I continue to hold Fenian. "Ready to go?" Vincent asks, not noticing Fenian's health right away.

I frown and lean back to search Fenian's features. He gazes back at me, practically telling me with his eyes he did not feel good. His face was paler, and I adjust him in my arms to hold him with one. Raising my hand, I put it against his forehead; he was slightly warm. I glance at the family with furrowed eyebrows, showing my worry.

He coughs loudly again, covering his mouth as he does so. "He has a slight fever, but his cough is terrible." I relay to them.

Racheal gasps and reaches to take Fenian out of my arms. I let her, although feeling reluctant to do so. She feels his head personally with frowns slightly quickly after. "Looks like we'll have to cancel the boat trip." she conveys to everyone.

"We can go another time, dear." Vincent calls out from behind her, also worried about his son.

Fenian asks to be put down and his mother does so. "I'll be fine, so the rest of you should go on the trip." Fenian urges, looking saddened.

His cheeks were flushed, and I could tell this roundabout of sickness was going to be annoying for him. "Huh?" I hear Ciel say.

"Mother, you're finally feeling well again. I don't want you all to miss this chance because of me." Fenian explains, wanting his family to have fun instead of worrying about him.

"But..." Racheal starts, not liking the idea of leaving him by his self.

Fenian interrupts with a small smile, "I have Tanaka and Rina here with me, so I'll be fine. I'll be a good boy and wait here."

My heart lurches out for the boy, he was brave. I knew it was hurting him inside though. "So, please..." Fenian continues, his hands clenched into fists while looking down at the floor in confliction.

This made me want to cry, seeing him like this. Ciel comes up to his brother, "...alright." He then proceeds to smile and opens his arms out, "Then we'll make sure to bring lots of souvenirs back for you! We'll bring back tons of flowers and mountains of pretty rocks!"

"Okay!" Fenian exclaims, happy his brother was thinking of him like so.

"Tanaka, Rina, take care of him." Vincent says with a nod in both our directions.

I curtesy and Tanaka bows as we both chant, "Yes, my lord."

0-0-0-0-0-0

We see the family off with waves at the front door of the manor. When they took off finally, Tanaka leads us to one of the sitting rooms. Tanaka offers Fenian a chair to sit and he does just that. I share a knowing look with the old man, and he nods.

Tanaka begins to kneel in front of Fenian, "Young Master..." Tanaka begins and takes both of Fenian's hands and holds them in his. "Your show of consideration for everyone earlier was magnificent. This old grandpa doesn't have the slightest doubt that you will become a wonderful and kindhearted gentleman in the future." Tanaka preaches with a smile.

The scene warms my heart incredibly, making me forget my sleepiness briefly. I watch as Fenian has tears gather in his eyes, his cheeks flushed from his sickness. It made me want to cry just as bad. "Gramps..." Fenian says breathlessly.

Getting down on my knees also, I flash him a watery smile. "I'm really proud of you, Feni. I know it hurts but being selfless is an admirable feat in itself." I encourage.

Fenian stares at me lost in thought with some tears sliding down his cheeks. Tanaka picks up the conversation after I said my piece, "As a reward for your gentlemanly acts, you may have whatever you would like for today's afternoon tea." Tanaka offers with a kind smile.

Getting up from his chair, Fenian smiles innocently, "Well, I think I would like some chocolate cake...also I want to play chess."

I smirk and Tanaka laughs, "Though I may be no match, I will gladly be your opponent."

I nod in agreement, "Same here. I will kick you and Ciel's butt one day in the game." I comment.

Fenian giggles and hugs the old man's side, "Can't wait to see that!"

"How do you feel Fenian?" I ask, still concerned about his health.

He smiles up at me, "I think I'll be okay."

I hum in response, "Tanaka, I shall go prepare some tea and cake while you two play."

Tanaka's eyes widen in surprise, "Miss. Rina, you don't have to trouble yourself with that."

I insist and push them forward slightly, "Old man, I got this, you go relax with Fenian."

He sighs with a shake of his head and a distinct smile on his face. He takes Fenian along with him to go play in the game room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a relatively nice couple of days, it certainly was odd that the family wasn't here. Although I was having fun with Fenian, it felt peaceful in a way. Fenian didn't appear to be so lonely, but I could tell he deep down he was. I would be too if I was stuck at home while my family left me to go have fun I couldn't. Let's just say, I spoiled him plenty as we waited for their return.

"Aha! I found you!" I shout with a hearty laugh.

We were currently playing a game of hide and seek.

Fenian pouts up at me with quivering eyes, but I could tell it was an act. "How do you always find me?!" he exclaims, appearing baffled.

I snicker and lean against the closet which he was still sitting in, "Maybe it's because you always pick the same spots?"

"I do not!"

I shake my head in amusement and hold my hand out to him to take, "You sure about that?"

He nods determinedly and ignores my hand, trying to get out himself. "Yes! I swear it's like my you can sniff me out or hear me!"

I tilt my head in thought, "I doubt that as much as you."

He frowns angrily with a 'hmph' and avoids my gaze. I sigh at his behavior and throw a smile onto my lips, "Fine, I'll give you a retry. Plus, you get an extra five seconds." I bribe, hoping he will take the deal.

He glances back at me with a calculating look in his eyes and I wait for an answer.

"Ten."

Blinking in confusion, I stare at him in question, "Ten?" I repeat.

"Ten seconds." Fenian rephrases while crossing his arms with a stern face.

My mouth opens slightly in astonishment, he was bargaining for the time I realize. Quickly after, I let out an accidental 'pft' and cover my hand due to his cuteness and stubbornness. "Okay, okay. Ten seconds." I confirm with a smirk.

I begin to count to fifty as he takes off out of the room with a resolving grin. I quit counting knowing he wouldn't hear me eventually and silently do so in my head. Maybe I spoiled him too much since they left; it could be getting to his head. Sometimes I wonder what I would be like if I was born in this century. Would I be a poor family? Rich? It certainly would influence my personality and character I would think.

Once I reach fifty, I walk out of the room with my hands clasped behind my back. I check each room I pass with a quick examination. I come back empty every time I check his usual hiding spots. It seems he finally found a new spot to hide. This is a good challenge I do not mind partaking in. Coming down the main staircase, I saw flowers petals spread out all over the floor near the doorway. The flowers lead to Vincent, Racheal, Fenian, and Ciel; they were talking animatedly, and the twins were hugging each other.

I pause at the middle of the stairwell with a warm smile at the loving familial scene and turn back around to go up to my bedroom.


	11. Toy Hummingbird

The sound of foils colliding throughout the room swings past our ears. My eyes were trained on Lady Midford and Ciel who were practicing swordsmanship. I watch attentively as she was my master for my own skill with swords. I stand behind Fenian's chair as he too watches his brother along with Elizabeth also. I wonder briefly if Lady Midford will make me duel her once before she leaves. I shuffle back a couple of steps to try and blend in with the curtain at the thought of fighting her.

Lady Midford strikes forward and Ciel blocks with a small grunt. She charges again and they meet at a cross, "Just flitting it about randomly will get you nothing in return!" Lady Midford informs with a shout.

"Are you all better now?" Elizabeth begins to whisper to Fenian. "Ciel told me that you weren't able to go on the boat trip." she continues while keeping her eye trained on the fight still.

I wince at the mention of it, the memory only a couple of days old. Fenian nods hesitantly, "Yup. I'm all better today. No coughs or anything..."

Ciel let out an abrupt yell which effectively cut Fenian off and it catches all our attention. He fell on his bottom and Lady Midford began to scold him. "Ciel! You are not stepping through with enough force!" Lady Midford explains sternly. Ciel peers up at her appearing flushed and tired. Turning her head to the side, Lady Midford sighs lightly, "Oh well, I suppose that will be enough for today."

Elizabeth gets up out of her chair in a rush toward Ciel while shouting his name. I examine Ciel from the ground and access he was fine as he began scramble himself up into a sitting position. I reach down and give Fenian's shoulder a reassuring squeeze knowing he would be worried. He relaxes in my grip once I did and I walk forward a couple of steps.

"Haa...I think I need to change my underwear..." Ciel jokes lightly and I snicker quietly at his comment. Now you know how I feel Ciel, burn with me in this newfound pain.

"Yes, mother tends to be very strict." Elizabeth chimes in.

I sweatdrop at what she said, that's an understatement if I haven't heard one. One night, the woman herself made me stay up till morning just practicing the movements of the sword. I almost fell asleep standing up, but someone was watching me, so I had to keep it up.

Suddenly, the door creaks open and Tanaka was on the other side. "Pardon the interruption," Tanaka begins politely. "Professor Hughes has arrived for your lessons in sovereignty."

I had to hold back a look of distaste for that subject sounds dreadfully boring.

"I'll head over as soon as I've changed," Ciel informs Tanaka. "No need to wait for me, go on ahead." Ciel insists while looking at Fenian.

"Alright."

Fenian takes off into the hallways, leaving everyone without a farewell.

"But I wanted to play with you more, Ciellllll!" Elizabeth whines loudly.

Ciel sweat drops and lets out a sigh, "I know, but what can I do." Ciel shrugs nonchalantly.

"Be better at sovereignty?" I mention teasingly.

It didn't take long for Ciel to react and he stomps his foot with an annoyed glare. "It has nothing to do with me being good in my lessons!"

"Does it really?" I continue to tease with a laugh.

He fumes and his cheeks turn red, he turns around with a 'hmph'. I roll my eyes at his behavior; he gets so worked up easily. We all leave afterward, and I take Ciel to his bedroom to get ready for the said lesson. He mocks me all the way up and I don't take a single thing seriously with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting the boys dressed, I look at the outfits Nina designed for them. I will have to compliment the woman later, as the boys look so adorable. I straighten out their bows with a soft smile, happy Fenian will finally be able to get out of the house after so long.

Stepping back, I look at my hard work to find the outfits prepared for them. "Oh my god, you guys look so cute. Ahh!~" I squeal with a light blush.

They both blush at my comment and smile warmly at each other, "You always say that, sis." Ciel points out knowingly.

I put my hands on my hips, "Well I would be lying if I didn't. You both look so handsome." I gush and ruffle their hair.

They giggle and try to whack my hand away, "Well stop it, it's embarrassing." Ciel whines.

"Well, now that you say that. It makes me want to do it even more." I smirk wickedly.

Both pale at my devious face and Tanaka walks into the boy's bedroom suddenly, "I am here to inform you the carriage is ready." Tanaka begins and then takes a closer look at the boys. "My, my, you two appear very dashing indeed." he compliments with a smile.

"I know right, think about when they're older. They'll have every lady's attention."

Tanaka chuckles, agreeing with my comment. Ciel's face became beat red and Fenian had a small blush on his face. "Inspections of the domain are a crucial duty of the reigning lord. Make sure to learn everything you can at your father's side today, alright?" Tanaka explains.

"Okay!" they chant together.

Smiling I grab both of their hands in mine, "Alrighty! Let's rock n' roll kids!"

"Rock and roll?" Fenian questions with a tilt of his head.

Ciel peers up at me in confusion also, "What?"

I draw a blank, a little sad no one recognizes it. "Er, it's a saying from where I come from."

They both nod, accepting my weird speech patterns and I drag them downstairs to the carriage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The maids saw us off as we were getting further and further from the mansion. I was practically bouncing in my seat from being able to go along with them. Racheal was out of the mansion for the day to go to her sister's house today. So, I asked-begged-for Vincent to let me come along. He agreed eventually so here I sat with the boys and him. The countryside was breathtaking, and I watch the scenery with buzzing thoughts.

I sat next to Vincent and the twins were across from us. As time passed, one of the twins finally speaks up. "Father, what exactly does an earl do?" Ciel asks.

Vincent puts his knuckle up to his lips, wondering how to answer. "Hmm, good question," Vincent thinks out loud. "The Phatomhive domain is approximately twenty thousand acres wide. A lot of people live on this property, and it is the earl's duty to protect and manage the entire area."

I blanch at the amount of land there is owned by him; even I didn't know it was that much with all my time here. I look out into the distance and wonder if I should build my own place out here once I retire to be an old woman.

"Manage?" Ciel asks, not understanding his father.

"Yes, that's right. For instance, you know there are sheep and cow farmers." A shepherd and a herd of sheep walk by coincidence and the boys smile seeing the farm animals. Once we pass them, Vincent continues, "Farmers that till the land, and stores like pubs and bakeries. All the people running those establishments live here...in our domain. And it is because of those very people that our land is able to flourish as it does. So that is why it is our duty and responsibility to make sure that everyone can live peacefully without worry or inconvenience."

I hum under my breath, casting glances to some faraway towns in the distance. Couldn't put it any better than that I believe.

The twins appear even more confused by what their father said, so Vincent continues to explain. "Take this aqueduct, for example. Tasks like digging out waterways to draw up water for the farms and fixing broken bridges takes a lot of manpower. Can you see how difficult it would be for one person to do it all on their own?"

I stare at the sweaty men with pity, thinking how hot they must be. A couple of them wave at us as we pass, and I do the same with a smile. One of the younger men blushes lightly with a shy smile while taking his hat off. I chuckle at his bashfulness and shake my head, thinking he was a little cute.

"Not to mention how much it costs." I comment humorlessly while taking my attention of the man, turning it towards Vincent.

Vincent sent me a knowing look, showing that I have been caught. I squirm in my seat, feeling embarrassed. He continues with his long explanation afterward, "And that's why I work to maintain the land and all of its infrastructure so that the people living here are free to focus on their own work and industry..." Vincent concludes but gets cut off.

"That is the duty of the lord of the land." I finalize with a smirk, remembering him give a similar speech to me when I was younger.

He blinks in surprise, but it quickly turns back to normal, "As Rina said."

"Listening to all the wishes of all of the people in the land sounds tough..." Fenian thinks out loud, looking worried about the future.

Ciel soon tosses in his own two cents, "But we have to care for them properly so that they can do their work. Otherwise, they'll be just like sheep. If we don't feed them, they'll leave for somewhere else."

I sweatdrop, not expecting Ciel's bluntness and metaphor. Was he always this smart? I glance at Vincent in the corner of my eye to find him looking at Ciel in a calculating way. My eyebrow twitches with how Vincent doesn't scold Ciel and I had to do everything to bite my tongue. Comparing humans to animals is not exactly a positive thing in a person.

Frowning, I grip my dress in anger. Coming from the twenty-first century, you are usually raised to accept everyone as they are. But here, here is different. People are judged from speech, clothing, skin, status, almost anything you know of. I let out a frustrated sigh and switch my gaze to the scenery again. People in this town walked all about, how different it must be compared to the manor. I put my hand up to my chin and rest it on the side of the carriage.

Not feeling particularly tired since my dreadful dreams have stopped. I have gotten enough sleep the last couple days. I feel someone staring at me to find it was Fenian. I wiggle my eyebrows playfully and he giggles. Ah, hearing the twins laugh is like little bells in my ear and it an automatic smile is placed on my face before I know it.

The carriage finally pulls to a stop at a church. I eye it with contempt and stand up with everyone else. While the building was architecturally beautiful, I can't help but feel disdain for it. Everyone steps out of the carriage and I follow along reluctantly. It's not that I don't churches, it's more like religion I have a problem with. Being an atheist, I wasn't all that fond of God. No one really knew this, not even Vincent as religion is a big deal for people here.

"Rina?" someone calls ahead of me and it takes me out of my thoughts.

I look down to find Ciel staring at me, "What?" I ask blankly.

"Aren't you coming?"

I nod and pass him to go inside, he follows naturally. A fat priest comes out with his hands clasped in front of him, a joyous smile stamped across his face. "Lord Phatomhive! Thank you very much for taking the time to visit today!" the priest exclaims.

"Pastor Rathbone, how has the village been doing?" Vincent greets while taking his hat off in respect. "Have there been any problems as of late?"

We continue down the aisle slowly as they talk, I continue to listen with disinterest. "We've found more nurses for the cottage hospital; however, funds are beginning to become an issue." Rathbone states.

"Then perhaps I shall hold a ball for a fundraiser? I shall consult Racheal about it." Vincent suggests thoughtfully.

The priest continues with the list of problems, "And, also, Sam the shepherd says that his grandchild is to be born next month he would love it if the earl were to christen the babe."

My eyes widen at the thought and I had to hold back a laugh, choking on air instead. Turning away from them, the twins look at me in confusion.

"Christen the child? Hmm...that's a tall order. My wife is the one who named our children..." Vincent thinks intensely.

I cough lightly, trying to breath seeing how serious he was taking this. I keep an eye on Ciel and Fenian as they run off to inspect a bush nearby in boredom.

"Come to think of it, your sons have unusual names, don't they? For the region of England, I mean." Rathbone comments as an afterthought.

I tap a finger to my lip in thought, thinking that he isn't wrong. "Yes, my relatives all had sour faces when they'd heard!" Vincent explains with a laugh. "They kept telling me to give them more traditional names. However..." he trails off while looking at the twins as if they were very valuable. A shiver crawls up my spine at the look, not liking what he may be thinking. "England's traditional names are just too old-fashioned. For a new age that may not be too far off in the future from now."

Vincent glances at me from the corner of his eye, a look of a pure mastermind. I gulp, not liking his expression at all. He looked like the evil hot guy I would find in those webtoons I would read back home.

The priest changes topics soon afterward, probably not noticing what Vincent was hinting at. I stand quiet, not feeling like talking. Today was an off-day, talking about dark things like such. First Ciel, then Vincent, I swear the Phatomhive family is full of masterminds. It was almost backbreaking work listening to the such from time to time. Made me wonder for everyone's future.

"Ciel, do you think you can become a great gentleman like father when you grow up?" Fenian begins to talk from behind me, I turn around with a light smile. Ah, Fenian, you're like a beckon in the dark; I almost feel the urge to wipe a tear away from the hope you give me. "I bet you can!" he chants to his brother.

Ciel blushes bashfully, scratching his cheek too. "You think so?" Ciel giggles anxiously.

"I want to become a great adult-like father, too," Fenian says with a voice full of determination. "I will become a younger brother you can be proud of, Ciel."

Ahhhhhh! My heart, I can't take it. It was too cute and pure! I walk over to Fenian who appears surprised by my random presence next to him. I bend over and glomp him, nuzzling my head against his. "Feni, I can't take it you're so freaking cute! You're gonna kill me, don't ever change, you hear me?"

He blushes intensely, I could practically feel the heat rolling off his face in waves. "R-Rina..." he stutters, not sure what to do.

I let go reluctantly not long after, keeping my arms to myself with great struggle. I couldn't stop smiling and the twins are both affected by it.

"I'm proud of you already!" Ciel exclaims to Fenian. "What do you want to be when you grow up? A pastor? Or perhaps a doctor?"

Interested in Fenian's answer, I follow them as they walk around the church. "No, actually..." Fenian begins appearing a little shy. "I want to leave London and run a toy store!" he shouts enthusiastically with a wide grin.

My eyes widen in surprise with the proclamation; not expecting that to be his answer. I had to hold in my gushiness overload with great restraint. I swear, Fenian especially, is so naturally cute I sometimes can't handle it.

Ciel's face pales, "Huh?!" he voices in confusion and surprise.

Toning myself down a notch, I notice Ciel's reaction with narrowing eyes. Uh oh...I'm not sure I want to see where this goes...

"But, that's not a job fitting of nobility! You should just become a pastor or doctor and then live in the neighborhood!" Ciel protests.

I flinch, not liking where this conversation was going at all. Fenian continues to walk ahead oblivious to his brother's distress. "Well, you see, I was thinking that it'd be nice if we had even more toys in our room to play with." Fenian states cheerfully.

I shake my head, not denying that his career would totally fit Fenian's character. A toy store, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun I think with a soft smile.

"I may not be able to measure up to you or father, but I need to be able to walk on my own two legs without any help. Uncle Diedrich said it, too." Fenian continues, appearing fine.

Ugh, damn that Diedrich and his big mouth. I toss a concerned look to Ciel and his eyes were downcast, his lip trembling slightly.

"How can you say that?" Ciel asks with a crack in his tiny voice. My heart breaks at the sound and Fenian turns around to look at him.

"Huh?"

Ciel continues to stare at the floor, his face down stricken and his hands were fisted by his sides. "If you become the pastor or priest within the domain, then we can be together forever. But why are you talking about leaving me alone?"

Listening to him made tears well up in my eyes because I didn't want to part from them either. It was not like I could pick both, I am only one body.

"Alone...?" Fenian realizes a little what his brother was thinking. "Don't be silly! You have Elizabeth to be your wife, don't you? You two can live together forever just like father and mother." he explains, trying to reassure his brother and holds Ciel's hands in promise.

Ciel doesn't look up, appearing lost in thought. He doesn't reply and Fenian calls for his name to only not receive an answer.

Vincent's voice cuts through the thick air suddenly and I jump in my spot a little. "Hey-ho! You three! It's time to leave for the next place!" Vincent calls out to us as he nears the doors to leave.

"Oh! Coming! Let's go, Ciel!" Fenian grabs Ciel's hand in a hurry and drags him towards the door. "Come on."

I take notice how Ciel's expression does not change and I sigh, following them. Before I cross the threshold of the doors, I look back into the church. May God or whoever the hell it is, keep these boys joined instead of departed...

0-0-0-0-0-0

I begin my track towards Ciel's bedroom to wake him up first. I was accidentally late due to training taking a lot of my time this morning. My neck was aching all night and I was dealing with the pain by practicing my sword given to me by Francis Midford herself. It was quite beautiful, it had lovely vines engraved into the handle; truly a piece of artwork.

Rounding the corner, I find commotion in the coming down the hallway. I wander down it trying to think of what could be happening. "Young master, Ciel, won't you please rise from bed? Your tutor will be arriving soon." I hear Tanaka say inside Ciel's bedroom.

Walking inside, I find Tanaka and Fenian standing beside Ciel's bed. What in the actual hell was going on? I come closer to the bed also, only to hear Ciel shout, "I don't want to! I'm not going to study anymore! Everyone just get out!"

I halt in my steps, blinking in surprise at his attitude. Why was he being like this? I try to think of a reason only to remember yesterday's conversation with Fenian. I sigh loudly and Fenian turns around at the sound to see me. His face flashes a look of concern and I nod. Coming closer, I stand at the edge of the bed as well.

"Well, it's certainly not like you to throw a tantrum like this." Tanaka voices his concern.

"I agree. What's wrong, Ciel?" Fenian comments after Tanaka.

Ciel? Throw tantrums? Oh please, he has before but only in front of me. I sigh, they are lucky sometimes that they don't have to deal with these kids I swear.

Abruptly, Ciel tosses the covers of his bed over his head. "You wouldn't understand! Just leave me alone!" he shouts again under them.

Tanaka, Fenian, and I all share a look of concern with each other. "Perhaps you guys should leave. I will try to talk to him." I encourage, hoping to talk Ciel out of this funk while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ciel," I call out softly, tapping somewhere on his body to get his attention. He doesn't make a sound and stays still. "I know why you're upset, please come out so we can talk."

He shuffles underneath the covers, "No you don't!" he shouts again, but it's muffled by the covers a little.

I smirk wryly, "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes, many times!"

I sweatdrop because he wasn't necessarily wrong. "Okay, maybe once or twice. But! Am I ever not truthful in what I say?"

He shuffles again and I watch some of his hair poking out from underneath the blanket. "No..."

I chuckle but before I could continue, Racheal interrupts me. "My goodness, what's all the fuss this early in the morning?"

I had to hold back a gag, not wanting to be in her presence in the slightest.

"Father. Mother." Fenian greets, a bit surprised by their presence. "Ciel refuses to get out of bed. He says he doesn't want to study anymore."

"Oh my! I wonder what's wrong?" Racheal ponders out loud, concern radiating off her body.

Vincent's face was impassive so I couldn't understand what he may be thinking. Racheal spots me on the bed with a glare, practically screaming for me to get away. I glare back, not in the mood for her jealousy issues with me. She walks closer to us and pats Fenian's head with a smile. "Your father and I will try talking to him, then. You go on ahead to the classroom, alright?" Racheal suggests.

Fenian nods and goes out the door without another word.

"I think it would be best for you to leave, Rina. This is a private matter after all."

I grind my teeth in response, wanting to throttle the blonde mother. Getting an idea, I lean over and kiss where Ciel's head is placed underneath the covers to spite her. "Let's talk later, Ciel." I tell him and get up.

Racheal was seething in her spot and I smirk happily. I curtsey in front of them and walk with proud steps out the door also. Fenian was waiting outside the door and looks up at me with a small smile. He takes my hand and leads me down the hallway. I follow without a thought automatically.

"Where are we going?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm hungry, I want you to make me some food." Fenian answers.

I sweatdrop, not feeling up to cooking anything. "Feni, you know I'm bad at cooking."

He turns his head to look up at me, "I don't care, I'll eat anything you make."

My heart warms at the compliment, "Well, if you say so."

He leads me down to the kitchen and I walk in. Most of the chefs went back to their bedrooms as they get up early to cook for everyone and prepare the meals. They sometimes take a short nap in between meals since they are so grand. I rummage through the cabinets as Fenian watches me from a table not far away. I take out all the essentials to make eggs and toast with.

"A bird." Fenian says randomly.

I look around, expecting to find one flying about. I don't see nor hear one though and toss a confused look at him, "A bird?" I repeat questionably while heating up the stove.

He giggles lightly and points at me, "You remind me of a bird."

I blink owlishly, "Is that so? What kind?"

I decide to play along with him, curious as to his reasoning to why I was like an animal. "Hmm, a hummingbird."

"What makes me like a hummingbird?"

He puts his head onto the palms of his hands, resting it there. "You walk frantically and hum under your breath a lot."

I did not realize I did anything he mentioned. "I never noticed. Birds are my favorite animal though." I tell him while cracking an egg into the pan. I butter the other pan and heat it up too. "Call me, Rina Hummington then." I laugh at my own joke.

Fenian smiles at it and I toss some bread onto the pan. It didn't take long for the food to cook and I set them onto two plates. I put silverware onto them and take them over to where Fenian was sitting. "Bon appetit!" I chant and bite into my buttery toasted bread.


	12. Cute Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter where peace lies before the storm. It is more fluff chapter than anything I suppose (plus a little shorter).

Tapping the ink pen against my journal, I write down what I did today so far and anything that happened. I have been logging my days for so long that I have two other journals filled to the brim with my thoughts. It became a habit and a stress reliever. I should become an author I think with a humorous smirk. I could write stories about traveling back in time and being a slave to housework. Not sure many would like it, but I'm sure it would be popular in my era.

People would wonder how I got here though because of the accuracy of what I know. I hold back a snicker at the thought and close my journal. I slide it into the drawer of my desk and get up from my seat. I finished all the chores assigned to me for the day. I was waiting for the boys to finish up their lessons. I swear the lessons pile up every month I almost feel bad for them. I straighten my apron and head out into the hallway.

It was rounding evening and a special guest was arriving at the manor tonight. Well, special as in Racheal's sister, Angelina Dalles-Burnett; also known as Madam Red. She was very beautiful, but she wasn't called Madam Red for no reason. Every time I saw the woman, she wore red all over ironically. Even her hair was red! It does kind of hurt my head to look at her. Although, I prefer her company way more than Racheal.

If it wasn't obvious, but at least Madam Red likes to have fun. The woman doesn't talk much to me, but I have a feeling Racheal has something to do with that. Probably thought I would steal her sister from her too. Hmph, what a stubborn woman and quite a possessive one she was. I let her off the hook though, not only because I understand why but because I pity her so much. To get jealous of someone you helped personally raise only find them unsightly afterward.

No one just does that. How does that even work? I let out a sigh and continue to walk aimlessly down the halls, having no destination in mind. Thinking about it gives me a bigger headache then trying to think of a way to get back home. I have long given up on that mission. How does one exactly travel through time as I did?! Not even the twenty-first century has such technology! Unless it's hidden in area fifty-one...

Dismissing that thought, I get rid of the other ones also. Trying to figure out Racheal was like watching paint dry. It makes want to punch a hole through the wall eventually or walk away and leave.

"Ahh!" I hear someone yell down the hallway.

Startled, I begin to pace myself toward them, recognizing it as one of the twins. Rounding the corner, Fenian barrels around it with a panic-stricken face. My face hardens waiting for the threat to make an appearance while turning my walk into a mini-jog. Fenian spots me with teary eyes and runs over quickly. I see a speck of black up behind him and let out a sigh of relief.

It was only Sebastion, the dog. It didn't take long for Fenian to reach me and vice versa. I pick him up with a laugh, trying to cheer him up. I was practically swinging him in the air, above me. "Upsy daisy!" I beam.

Fenian's teary eyes disappear in an instant and he laughs with me as I hold him. Sebastion barks wildly while biting the edges of my dress. I rest Fenian on my hip eventually, glaring down at the dog. "Why is Sebastian chasing you?" I ask.

"Because he hates me." Fenian frowns, glaring at the dog also. He sticks his tongue down at it while wrapping his arms around my neck. "My Rina!"

I blush slightly at his possessive behavior, making him even more adorable, "Feni?! I am no ones."

I nudge the dog out of my way, and he listens obediently. I continue to hold Fenian as he squirms in my arms slightly. "What? But you're my sister!" Fenian retorts with a pout.

I sigh and shake my head in amusement, "You are right, but I am not yours specifically."

He sends me a mini-glare and I blink in confusion, "So, what you are saying is you don't want to be mine."

Letting out another sigh, I wonder briefly what this debate is about. "I never said that, did I?"

"Liar, you just contradicted yourself."

I sweatdrop and a tick mark takes place above my eyebrow. Why this little-okay I need to calm myself down. Taking a deep breath, I meet his glare head-on with my own, "I said I was your sister, not that I am someone you own. There is a big difference, Fenian."

He doesn't give up I find out, "I don't want to own you. That'd be odd, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, so that is why I am your sister and friend, but nothing else. You hear me?"

He nods and hugs me tightly; I pat his back to realize he was trembling slightly. "Feni, are you so scared of losing me?" I ask curiously.

I feel his hands clench into fists, the fabric of my maid uniform bundled into them. Oh, poor thing, he really is terrified of me leaving, huh? Frowning, I cup the back his head and give it a loving peck. "You know one day I will have to leave, but why is this suddenly bothering you? It's not like we haven't had this talk before."

He ducks his head into my neck, "B-Bad dream..." he mutters with a sniffle.

I force him away from my neck to look at me in the eyes which were filled with surprise. "What happened in it?"

He avoids my stare and instead opts for the windows we pass with every step. "Y-You..." he begins with a stutter, his eyes welling up with tears. "Died!" he wales loudly.

He bursts into tears and I stop in the middle of the hallway in shock. He had such a dream like that; it baffles me to no end. I never thought he would ever dream something like this. I was more surprised it was me he dreamed of and not an actual blood relative.

My face softens and I kneel onto the ground. Unwrapping his arms from around my neck, I set him down as he hiccups from his crying. I grab his hands in mine and stare into his red-rimmed eyes. "I won't die. I swear to you, I'll always come back." I vow with a deep ache, never wanting to truly leave his family.

I raise my hand to cup his wet cheek and wipe it with my fingers. "You can't promise that." Fenian mumbles, his gaze a bit dark.

I chuckle, "Well, I can try. If I did die though, I would count on you to continue to keep living."

"I don't think I can live without you, sissy."

A crack of a smile stretches across his lips and I couldn't help mine either. The last time he called me 'sissy' was when he was four years old. Ah, where has the time gone? My heart warms with his comment, but I steel my resolve. "You will have to someday, Feni. But, that's in the future and we are in the present. We must focus on what is currently in front of us. The future can be scary to think about. The past is an old memory we dwell on to remember who we are and what has changed."

I find myself pouring my heart open anyways, thinking of all the things I dwell on. Perhaps, I am still in the past mentally. I am not sure when I will be able to move on from my predicament. The present is much more important than my future. I could die tomorrow, but I don't think I could care less. Death is only a natural occurrence after all. I'm afraid of my regrets though because I cannot name how many I hold.

Fenian hasn't made a sound so far, but he had a long distant look in his gaze. "So, Fenian, for now, can you help me focus on the present. I want to be with you, your brother, and your father as presently as possible." I finish with a melancholy smile.

He copies my smile, although his undeniably cuter. "I'll protect you, Rina. Leave it to your brother."

I'm not sure why, but I seem to bond with Fenian so well. Maybe we were related somehow, I think with a chuckle. "How about we protect each other. Like a king and queen." I offer.

A devious smirk spreads across his face, reminding me of his father; giving me the chills almost remembering past torment. Who knew both twins were just as scary as that man? "Not in chess, the queen protects the king."

I get off my knees and stand up straight, "You're a pretty bad queen, ya know? Better start training." I tease with my smirk.

Beginning to walk ahead, I wait for him to process what I said. "Hey! I'm not a girl!" Fenian whines not long after while chasing after me.

"You cry like one." I continue to tease.

I could swear I heard a tiny growl come from him, "You're no longer my sister."

I laugh loudly and chase after him now as he charges ahead with clenched fists. "Aww! Come one, Feni. Don't be like that! ~" I taunt as he runs away from me in anger.

He and his brother are more alike than I realize sometimes if pushed enough on both sides.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I had to take a break after our heart-to-heart. It struck up many complicated feelings that I still do not know how to handle. I end up burying my emotions deeper into my mind to hideaway. That may sound cowardly, but it's the only way I can move on with my life here. Being trapped is no fun adventure books make it turn out to be. I miss my mother so much.

This makes it sound like I'm whining too; I should just forget everything and finally accept that I am stuck here. But it isn't so easy, even if I've had to so many years to overcome it. I feel my personality is quite tormented, but I will continue to ignore it for my health. Life is calm, yet always stressful here. So, here I sit at the piano and play my feelings out.

I used to play back home, but I stopped in fourth grade. Though, once I got here and saw the beautiful grand piano Vincent held in the manor; I couldn't help but feel the spark to learn how to play again. The piano was glossy black. I know a couple of songs I was taught back in at home. I had to fill in the keys I couldn't forget but it still sounds just as good.

When I finish a random song, I hear clapping behind me. A bit spooked, I look behind me to find Madam Red as my audience. Blushing in embarrassment, I get up quickly and curtsey politely. "Madam, welcome back to the manor. It has been long since I have seen you."

I receive a friendly smile from her and walks closer, "Indeed, it has been a little while. How are you, dear?"

I smile back and undo the curtsey, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"You don't seem to be doing fine from what I heard from that piano."

I freeze, processing what she said. My eyes widen in wonder, "Oh, well, if I may be truthful, Madam. I am a bit down."

She nods and takes my arm, having me walk with her up the stairs. "I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

Chewing on my lip nervously, I shake my head. "No, but thank you for the offer. It is something I shall deal with on my own."

I give her a small smile, "Are you on your way to my lady's room?" I ask.

"Yes, I am."

I take her to the door where Racheal should be, probably doing some meaningless sowing. "She was in her I last checked."

I knock on the door first, awaiting a reply. I hear Racheal at the end call out and I open it for Madam Red. I gesture her in, not wanting to be near Racheal in general. Madam Red sends me a thankful nod and walks in. I close the door behind her and make my way to Vincent's study to inform him about Madam Red arriving. I also have a request to ask of him.

I didn't take long to get here, and I knock on his door too. He tells me to come in and I open it. Walking in I find Vincent doing paperwork per usual. Vincent peers up and finds me with a light smile, "Ah, Rina. How are you doing today?"

"I am well enough. How about you?"

I sit down in front of his desk comfortably instead of standing. "Just about the same," Vincent replies dryly. "What is it I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could steal the carriage and go to London for the rest of the day."

He sets down his pen, "Whatever for?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I purse my lips, "Well, the boys' birthdays are coming up next month. I would like to buy them now instead of later."

He hums in thought before he nods, "I see why not then. But I may have to come with you. I have some business in London tonight."

I smile happily because I get to have one on one Vincent time. "I do not mind."

"Good, I shall prepare a carriage. Go get your stuff."

I get up from the chair with a stupid grin on my face. Before I leave, I turn around, "Oh and your sister-in-law is here by the way."

I watch as his face pales slightly and I smirk at the expression. He coughs a couple of times, "Well, we should leave very quickly."

I giggle with a nod and walk out of his study. As much as he adores Madam Red, he avoids her all the same. That woman used to throw herself at Vincent due to his handsome features. It's a little weird but I can't exactly blame her; Vincent's quite the catch. Although, Racheal finds it humorous rather than annoying as Vincent isn't easily flustered.

Snickering, I head to my room to grab some money and a coat; as it is the ending of fall, it is becoming chillier.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I brought a book with me while we were on our way to London. Vincent brought a newspaper to pass time as well. I was enjoying the peace and the wonders of my book until Vincent decides to speak up.

"What do you plan on getting the boys?"

My gaze flickers up to meet his own, "Hmm, not sure yet. Got any suggestions?"

He leans back in his seat with a thoughtful look, "The boys both enjoy games."

"Well, I could have told you that." I chuckle.

Games...hmm. What kind of game do they already not have? This is going to be harder than I thought. Should I attempt to make a game from the future? Wouldn't that be cheating?

"I might need some help, Vincent. This is tough enough already." I mutter with a small sigh.

"My help may be useless, but I can try."

I nod my thanks and return to my book, getting lost in the world of Jane Austen. I can greedily get my romance from these charmers.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Vincent and I split ways once the carriage arrived at a stop alongside the road. In the end, both of us could not think of anything for the boys. Racheal shops for the boys usually he admitted on the way. I wasn't all the shocked, but it was a bit sad. I walk by many shops with my hands behind my back in wonder. Should I just get them both a couple of toys? I feel like they were getting to an age where those things aren't as entertaining as much.

Mostly Ciel was like that though, but nonetheless, they both play them. Man, this was a real headscratcher. Trying to piece together what they have liked in the past. Almost everything I think of they have already. Ugh, this was almost impossible, and it puts a damper on my mood. Ciel's quite picky but Fenian likes anything I give him or at least acts as he does.

I visit various shops only to come back out empty-handed and unsatisfied. I stop by a yarn shop and decide that I should maybe attempt to make them something. I find some thin yarn and smile at a brilliant but rather simple idea I conjure. Snickering to myself I grab three different colors and pay for them at the counter. Mission: get the boys a birthday present, complete!

I pick up some sweets from a shop for myself and the boys for later tonight. As much as I like sweet things, the twins love them even more. It's a wonder how they don't have cavities by now. I head back to the carriage to wait for Vincent, but I find he was already inside.

I blink in surprise and I sit down on the opposite side. He hits the roof with his cane to signal the driver we were ready to go, "That was quick." I comment.

"I only had to take care of one thing."

"What was it?"

He shrugs with a smirk, "Nothing important."

I sputter at the notion, "Please, everything's important to you."

"Who knows? ~" he taunts playfully. I shake my head and lean back in my seat, getting comfy for the ride back. "Anyways, what did you get my children?" he asks curiously while eying my two bags.

"Well, I got some yarn and I plan on making something for them."

He hums in thought, "I didn't know you could sew?"

"I don't. This doesn't require such a skill."

He stares at me as a curious side was taking over. He doesn't approach the topic and we sit in companionable silence. What I did not notice as I read my book however was him glancing at me from time to time with a calculating stare with a smirk.


	13. Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, here's the birthday! Prepare for tears.

The snow sprinkled to the ground reminding me of powdered sugar. Snow always brought a childish sensation out of me. I enjoy making snowmen every year with boys. Speaking of the twins, today is officially their tenth birthday. Man, I can't believe they grew up so fast. I was on my way to Ciel's bedroom because they spent the night together there.

I open the door quietly to not disturb their sleep just yet. Only to find the boys sitting on the bed already awake. I blink surprise, not expecting them to be up. Their gaze swings over to me and they both smile when they see me.

With a big grin, I dash over and wrap my arms around them. "Happy birthday!" I shout gleefully.

They hug back with not as much force. "S-Sis, you're suffocating us." Ciel squeaks out.

Bashfully I back away while rubbing the back of my head. I laugh in embarrassment, "Whoops." They both take deep breathes, trying to regain the air they lost. "So, how does it feel to be ten?" I ask happily while walking over to the outfits I laid out previously the night before.

"The same as yesterday when we were nine." Ciel drawls. I huff and shake my head in disappointment, I smack the back of his head playfully in response. "Ow! What was that for?!" Ciel cries, rubbing the back of his now wounded head while Fenian watches with a giggle.

"You're in the double digits now! You should be feeling different!" I urge loudly. Fenian shrinks back slightly, trying to not get hit by me also.

I can feel Ciel's glare on my person, "You're never going to get married if you are a brute all the time!" he comments with a taunting smirk.

A tick mark makes home above my eyebrow that twitches also, "What did you say, you brat?!"

He sticks his tongue out at me and dashes off the bed. "You heard me, you gorilla." Ciel repeats while he walks into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A growl of irritation tears out of my throat; how dare he call me a gorilla! Over the past couple of months, he's been becoming more like Vincent every day. I already must deal with one, but two now! He's a complete angel usually, but occasionally, he's a little brat with me. He must be in a special mood because it's his birthday.

I turn to look at Fenian who was quietly sitting on the bed. I sigh at seeing his docile attitude, "Why does Ciel hate me so, Feni?" I wail sadly.

Here I was hoping he would be nice on his birthday, that spoiled brat. Fenian giggles lightly, "He doesn't hate you; he loves you."

My heart warms at the notion, "Funny way of showing love." I say drily with a huff. I don't take it seriously though.

"Don't worry about it, Rina. He's grumpy because I woke him up really early."

Oh...well that makes a lot more sense. He is way sassier this morning than his usual off mood day. I nod, not looking forward to his backtalking. Though, I shall overlook it as today is a special day. "Ciel! ~ You better come out here or you're not getting your birthday present." I holler teasingly.

Fenian perks up at the thought of a present and I hear the door creak behind me. I smirk deviously at how easy it was to lure him out.

"Present...?" Ciel mutters.

I take out two small boxes that were in my maid pockets for both to see. "Yep, so if you don't come out, you'll never receive the handmade present that I put time into."

I flash the boxes excessively on purpose and Fenian's eyes sparkle at the blue wrapping I used. "No, no. I want it really!" Ciel exclaims as he rushes next to my side.

He went to grab it from my hand, and I swipe it away before he could. "Ah, ah, I believe I deserve an apology first."

I tap a finger to my cheek to show what I wanted. I hear him sigh and I feel his lips brush against my cheek. "Sorry..." he mumbles in embarrassment.

Feeling satisfied, I toss the box at him and Fenian which they both caught. "Thank you. Now, I hope you enjoy my presents."

They begin to tear the box open and unlatch the lid. "Uh, sis, what is this?" Fenian asks innocently.

I watch as both take the woven bracelet out with perplexed expressions. "Not to be rude, but this is different from your previous gifts." Ciel comments.

I chuckle and show them mine by sticking my wrist out; I wove three bracelets. Using three different colors which were blue, black, and purple. "I call them sibling bracelets. I know they are made from thin yarn, but I could not think of anything to get you guys that you don't already have." I take the bracelets from each of their hands and slip them onto their own. "What do you think?" I ask curiously, not sure if they liked them or not.

"I love it! Thank you, Rina!" Fenian exclaims first with light blush and a wide grin.

I turn to stare at Ciel, waiting for another bratty reaction. "It's...nice." Ciel comments with a soft smile.

Happy that they enjoy something so small, I hug them more gently this time. "Happy birthday, kiddos."

0-0-0-0-0-0

After I helped bathe and dress them (the boys were demanding I dress them up for the day), I send them out to go wherever they want and clean up Ciel's bedroom quickly. They made a mess the night before it would seem. I had to help the staff today and decorate some of the manor. Humming a song under my breath, I feel a bit sad that they were turning ten.

It reminds me how old I am and how long I have been here. It's about eleven years since Vincent found me or somewhere close around there. I was getting old, soon my metabolism will slow down and I can't eat cake much anymore. That thought almost puts me into a state of depression.

Trudging down the halls, I walk to the kitchen to help bake the birthday cake. I can't cook, but baking is a lot easier for me. Walking into the kitchen, there was a crowd of chefs and staff. I pale at the sight, not wanting to get smashed into the crowd.

Tanaka was helping and I smile seeing him, "Tanaka!" I call out while weaving through the crowded kitchen.

He was mixing some frosting when I came next to him, "Ah, Rina dear, good morning." Tanaka greets with a friendly smile.

"So, what flavor is the cake?" I ask as the chief's bustle around us.

He chuckles with a knowing look in his eye, "I know better than to tell you. You will tell the boys what kind."

I avoid his gaze by staring at the ceiling, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He shakes his head in amusement and speaking of the twins, they shall appear. They burst into the kitchen while pulling the most innocent faces. A staff member spots them immediately and raises her arm in front of the counters, "Ahh! Not one step closer, you two!"

A chef glances back at the two with a chuckle, "You'll have to wait until dinner time to find out what kind of cake it is!"

The twins send a pleading look to me to help them and I look away in guilt for being a bad spy. I hear an adorable but disappointed 'aww' from them.

"But we can't wait that long..." Fenian whines with a pout.

Ugh, my heart will not shatter due to your adorableness. Must. Not. Give. IN. I try to focus on setting up the tray for food later. Ciel smiles prettily at the staff, "Can we at least have a hint?"

A different servant answers them, "It's a cake that you both love!"

"Maybe it's strawberry." Fenian wonders with a smile.

"Might be chocolate!" Ciel guesses.

Finishing the setup of food, I walk over, "I will come to help you dress for the dinner party around six o'clock, alright?" I inform the two.

"Alright." they answer simultaneously.

I watch the two run out of the kitchen to go enjoy their day. Well, back to work I think sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about two hours away from dinner and I was in my bedroom. I took a quick bath because I smelt like flour and food. Not to mention, I was sweating like crazy in the kitchen. Whoever made a maid uniform have so many layers are insane. I sat in front of my mirror stand while combing my damp hair out. The strands of my hair making the top of my robe wet.

I hear a blood-curdling scream come from down the hallway suddenly. Frozen in place, I turn to look at my door in fear. That didn't sound like a scream of I-dropped-something-by-accident, but this one was full of dread. Just what in the hell is going on!? I jump to my feet and rush to lock my door. I back away from the door and pace over to my bed.

Kneeling onto the floor, I reach underneath it and drag out the makeshift backpack I had handmade. Inside contained all the clothing and personal items I had specifically created throughout my time here. I unbuckle the strap of it in a hurry and slip on my bra and panties. Next, I take out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Shrugging my robe off, I put those on quickly. I buckle the backpack up and swing it onto my back. Slipping on my specially made woman's footwear oxfords, I dash for my sword that sat in my closet.

I place two daggers that fit into my belt loops in case of an emergency. I was already panting from panic. The screams were growing in magnitude.

The time has come for the enemy to attack.

Striding over to my door, I turn around one more time behind me in hopes of seeing my bedroom again after this. I unlock my door and open it very slowly. I peek left and right of the hallway to not see anything yet. I need to get to the boys, now.

But I have no idea where they are! Their bedrooms? Maybe they left them already left them from the sounds of murder in the hallways? Goddamnit!

I pace down the hallway and make sure to silence my footsteps as I do so. Lady Midford's training was beginning to take control. I turn the corner to find a random person stabbing a maid in the hallway. I sneak up behind him and immediately end his life without any hesitance. I don't think I can care about ending someone's life who already ends someone else's. It was an unforgivable act.

I know for a fact I will feel guilty later, but I do not have time to dwell on the matter currently. I keep my ears open for any footsteps that may come up behind me. I remain calm and rational with effort. An enemy appears in front of me again not long after and he charges at the sight of my person. He had a knife and I kill him immediately by slinging my sword across his chest.

What an idiot, the person with a sword was going to win that no matter what. Screams ricochet off the walls making me feel very afraid internally. I hear a shout somewhere in the vicinity of my person and I find Vincent and Racheal's door ajar. I stare at in fear of what is inside, please don't tell me their dead. I open the door further and find the back of the enemy. Racheal was already on the floor, dead with blood pooling around her body rapidly.

Tears prick my eyes as I follow the sight to find Vincent holding Racheal in his arms on the floor. More blood surrounded his figure, but his raspy breaths were coming out. Feeling anger take hold of me, I feel my feet move and stab the enemy in the back with a raged scream. I stab the person plenty of times in a fit of hate till he could no longer stand. The person slumps to the ground and I don't spare them a second glance.

My knees give away with a cry at seeing Vincent dying on the ground. Blood splatters onto my clothing and legs but I couldn't care less.

"V-V-Vincent..." I whisper in fright at seeing his wounded body as I push myself toward them.

He turns to look at me, his expression full of pain. "R..ina..." Vincent gasps out in agony.

My vision becomes blurry with a rush of tears, "Y-You'll make it, right?" I ask to reassure myself but it was foolish to think so as blood was pooling everywhere.

I reach out to stop the bleeding on his stomach, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. He already lost too much blood. Oh god, Racheal, I never wanted her to die either. I continue to sob loudly and Vincent somehow flashes a wry smile, "S-Save..y-yourself...the...b-boys."

I shake my head, not wanting to leave his side. "I-I can't just leave you here." I cry.

Ugh, my heart throbs so much. It feels as if it's going to burst. "You...promised." he coughs out, blood leaking out the sides of his mouth.

My body trembles, "I-I...please don't l-leave me. I-I need you..." I glare at him with angry tears, "You can't leave me! You promised you'd take care of me!" I scream in anger-filled sadness.

He raises his shaking arm to wrap his fingers around mine that were pressed into his wound. I choke at the action and my head bows as tears continue to pour out, "I-I'm...sorry," he coughs violently, and more blood comes out of his wound. "...I-I couldn't...a-better...f-father..."

A tear leaks out of his eye and I watch as a certain light flickers out of existence in them. I was glued to the floor in shock, my mind denying his death. Father?...no, no, you can't leave me yet! I let out another cry, my throat rough from my crying and shouting. "Dad!" I scream so loud; I probably alerted every enemy in the vicinity.

I collapse against his chest next to Racheal's head and cry all that I can. I clasp his bloody jacket in my hands in hopes he would come back to me. I never truly got to tell him how much I loved him, cared for him, and appreciated him. My head was very light, but it also throbbed annoyingly. Everything felt blurry and numb. I just want to lay here forever.

I hear the door creak open slightly and my gaze flickers briefly over to it. I find Tanaka standing there with a serious expression. He walks in not sparing the married couple on floor another glance. He bends down and holds a hand out towards me, "Rina, dear. We will have time to grieve later. But I need your help to finish off as many enemies as possible."

I sniffle and lift my head slowly, my vision a bit foggy from unshed tears. He takes out a handkerchief and whips at my face with it. "Old man..." I mumble, trying to push the grief away temporarily.

He moves over behind my back and lifts me up gently. My legs wobble and if he wasn't holding me up, I would have fallen right back over. "We must find the twins." he clarifies once I was standing on my own.

My sore eyes were focused on the dead couple before me. I bend down and grab my sword once more, feeling resolve takeover my sadness for the time being. I drag my sword behind me, "I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way." I ramble, wanting to erase the existence of these enemies with my own bare hands. Perhaps, my sanity is slowly slipping but it was the last thing on my mind. "I'm going to find my brothers, Tanaka."

He comes up my side and clutches my shoulder, "We shall try our best to honor the earl's final wishes."

I nod in determination and exit through the door without another glance back. I will make you proud, Vincent. Tanaka and I fought for a short time near the bedroom the noble couple was resting in. Eventually, we gradually made our way down the hallways. I'm not sure how long for, but enemies were beginning to pile up. No mercy for these sons of bitches. I was down the hallway and Tanaka was behind me watching my back.

They were growing, I can't believe how many enemies infiltrated the mansion; it was absurd! I let out a grunt as one brings a sword down in front of mine. I block naturally but my opponent was clearly stronger. I was struggling, my strength no match. I may be unusually strong, but I was beginning to tire out physically and mentally. Tanaka's much older, I will attempt to reduce the numbers for him. Not that he isn't strong, but he is older, and it takes more energy for him to fight.

I push back with a block and stomp on the person's foot. Their posture weakens and I punch them in the face with my empty hand. I run him through right after and wait for the next opponent. That move was quite dirty but I'm not going to complain that I live, and he dies. My breath was coming out in heavy pants and my body was sore with exhaustion.

I'm surprised I lasted so long honestly. Only being taught a short amount of time worth of techniques. My abnormal strength was primarily taking control more than anything. Natural instincts were keeping me alive! Although, it felt as though something was missing. I can't quite pinpoint the feeling exactly. The twins were the only priority left on my list, so I don't have much time to worry about that.

My next foe was charging at me and I hold my sword at the ready. The minute I get ready to strike, they duck my blow and hit me strike me through my shoulder. I let out a yelp in pain and he rams me into the wall. He dashes past me as I slide down the wall. I hold my shoulder that was crying blood. A mountain of bodies sat next to me and I realized I killed around twenty men. Ah, Vincent, it seems Midford training was a good idea.

I swivel my head in Tanaka's direction to find him battling with the man that just hurt me. I internally root for him, hoping he survives.

"Is...is someone there?!" I hear someone shout.

My eyes widen in relief, one of the twins were alive. I couldn't tell who over the sound of swords clashing.

"Tanaka!"

Tanaka spots the twin and I stand up realizing his mistake. He was wide open! Damnit!

"You mustn't come over here!" Tanaka warns Fenian I realize.

I push myself up against the wall while gritting my teeth in pain.

"Help!" Fenian cries out.

I trudge as quick as possible to try and kill the enemy about to run Tanaka through. I don't think I was going to make it on time! Old man, you fool, turn around for just a moment!

"Please run away! Master Ciel is...this scene is much too harsh for you!" Tanaka warns Fenian, thinking it was Ciel.

"Tanaka, look out!" I scream as a sword pierces through his back as it was turned toward Fenian.

I force myself to run as fast as possible and come to around the corner. I kill the man who injured Tanaka swiftly. There was another man standing behind Fenian and my eyes narrow in anger. I take one of my daggers at my hip and throw it right into the enemy's head. Tanaka was bleeding out on the floor and I hold back a sob at the sight. Fenian was shaking like a leaf and stares back at me with terrified eyes.

"R-R-Rina!" Fenian cries.

I clutch my shoulder and my sword drags behind me in my other hand. I fall on my knees beside Tanaka and Fenian was above my height for once. I pant heavily still, my shoulder bleeds severely. "Are you okay? W-where's Ciel?" I ask in worry, not seeing him anywhere.

Fenian shakes his head right after a curt nod, "I-I don't know, h-he took off before me." I nod back, realizing Ciel went out to find help and left Fenian to wait. "Y-Your hurt..." Fenian mutters, staring at my injured shoulder.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. We need to get out of here." I state as I look around wildly, still on alert. He nods slowly, scared out of his mind. I stand back up with a yelp, "Let's turn back towards where you came and find your brother."

Before we could take another step, Fenian is grabbed from behind suddenly. My eyes widen in panic and I was about to slaughter the enemy, but someone does the same to me from behind. I struggle in their grasp, trying to get out. I saw a cloth go under Fenian's nose and he too struggles in his captor's grip. "Fenian!" I shout in fear and concern.

He escapes the cloth for a moment with a dreadful scream, "Sis!"

The person had a strong grip and I couldn't get out of it no matter what I try. I saw his teary eyes scream at me for help, but I was powerless. My shoulder was injured, even the adrenaline could barely block the pain; not to mention I was so exhausted. I let out another scream in annoyance, "We'll meet again, Fenian! I don't care what I have to do to find you!"

The man holding me down stalls for a moment, "The Phantomhive has a daughter?" he questions while staring at his partner.

I couldn't hear anything more after that. My captor strikes me in the head with the blunt of a blade and before I know, I'm drifting into unconsciousness. I'm sorry, Vincent, I couldn't save the twins...


	14. A Ghost of a Flame

The smell of smoke is what brought me to consciousness. My head was throbbing, and my shoulder wasn't any better. Opening my eyes after a couple of minutes, I find fire licking the walls in front of me. Oh my god, the manor was on fire! I struggle greatly to get myself up. I hope Ciel and Fenian were safe for now.

Getting up, I cough harshly due to the smoke in the air. I find Tanaka still on the floor, somehow, he was still breathing. My neck felt as if it was fire also, my shoulder still hasn't stopped bleeding. I tear the bottom of my long shirt and make a makeshift bandage around my shoulder. It will help reduce blood loss by a little bit. I pick up my sword and wrap took it into my empty belt loop. Walking up to Tanaka and I assess the damage done to him.

It would take a miracle to save his life, but I'm not going to leave a living old man in the fire. Picking him up, I slouch him against the wall. It appears he has passed out from the blood loss also. I'm surprised I haven't yet, but I'm not going to question it. I kneel onto the ground, my back facing towards Tanaka. I grab his arms and legs from behind and lift him up onto my back. I almost fell over due to his weight, but I managed to steady myself.

Standing up with a grunt, I begin to trudge through the manor to find a way out. The fire was getting worse and the smoke made it hard to breathe with every second. My back was already aching from holding him and my legs were wobbly. I came to the staircase which was also on fire. I have no choice to take it because there was no way I could jump down there without breaking my legs.

The flames caress my bare calves and I regret wearing shorts now. I know already I was going to have some first-degree burns if the pain said anything about it. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs with great effort. The front door was not far away. The fire was worse down here and flames were waving everywhere. Coughing drily, I reach for the doors. I yank the door wide open and run with the last of my adrenaline.

The cold air that greeted me was a breath of life. I set Tanaka down gently, far away from the burning manor and the snow was beginning to chill me now. I was exposed to the cold elements due to my shorts and shirt. Shivering, I fall to the ground next to him. I take my backpack off and take out layers of clothing. I wrap myself in the clothes and I spare a couple for Tanaka. They won't provide enough warmth, but it was better than nothing.

I lay down as the stars show themselves for the night. My breathing was haggard, and I couldn't move a single finger if I tried. I want to cry, but my eyes were dried up of tears. I was hungry and thirsty as well from all the energy I expelled. I curl up to Tanaka's side to seek more warmth even if he was bleeding out. There wasn't much else I could do.

Will we be saved?

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was cold and gloomy outside, the room I was staying quite warm from the fireplace. The bedroom was blank, reminded me of a bland hospital room. Thank god it didn't smell like one. Apparently, Madam Red had us taken to the Royal London Hospital when news spread around the manor was on fire. We were first taken to a local clinic since Tanaka's wounds were severe. Tanaka and I were passed out on the snow beforehand. Some of the staff made it out of the fire alive too.

Tanaka is in recovery as his wound was large. I urged the doctor to have Tanaka in the same room as the one I am in currently. I didn't want to be eaten by the loneliness. I'm not sure how long I have been here for, perhaps a couple of weeks. Although, everything is like a blur. Nothing and everything on my mind all at once.

I had first-degree burns on my legs like I thought, a couple of bruised ribs, a healing lump on the back of my head, and of course my wounded shoulder. The only time I get out of bed is to use the bathroom. Otherwise, the snow-covered ground and blue sky have been keeping me company in comfortable silence. I know Christmas has passed already; it saddens me more I could not celebrate it with my loved ones.

I wonder often if I was meant to have a family. I keep losing one every time, it scares me quite so. I can't help but think I'm cursed in some sort of way. Leaning my head against the window, my breath fogs the pane of glass. The mirror to the outside world glints back with my reflection. My eyes were darkened, and my skin was sickly pale. I haven't eaten much since the fire, only nibbling on bread when it came. These were the telltale signs of grief; I knew that all too well.

Guilt ate away at my mind every day that passes. Surprisingly, it wasn't over the people I killed but the failed attempt to protect the boys. One thought always haunts my mind is the hope that they are alive. That is the only reason I bring myself to continue living in some sort of way. A shuddering sigh escapes past my parted lips thinking about them. I continue seeing Fenian's terrified eyes before I was knocked out in the manor.

Tears slide my cheeks, wanting more than ever to go back in time and bring him back to safety.

But, of course, I can't do that.

"R-Rina?" I hear a gravelly voice say behind me.

Swiveling my head around, I find Tanaka staring at me in confusion and discomfort. I fumble out of my bed and rush to his side with a wince of pain, "Tanaka!" I grab his hand tightly as more tears prick my eyes, "Thank god, you came back!" I cry out in joy.

Tanaka cracks a small smile, "It's good to know you made it out alive." He abruptly coughs drily. "How about the twins?" he asks while clearing his throat.

My smile lowers to that of a deep frown and I stare at my feet, "I-I lost them..."

Tanaka wraps his other hand around my other which causes me to look at him again. Tears drip down the corner of my eyes automatically. "You-We have tried our best to protect the young masters." Tanaka encourages but I could tell he was very saddened by the news.

"I should've tried harder, it's my fault they both got caught."

Tanaka gets angry after my remark, "You did what you could. Do not blame yourself anymore. You must focus on finding them now."

I nod slowly with a tired sigh, "I suppose so, Tanaka. I think I need time to mourn though."

"Understandable as do I."

I flash him a sad smile and slip my hand from his grasp, "I shall let you rest now."

I head back to my bed and lay down, feeling exhaustion creep back into my mind. I could feel Tanaka's worrying eyes on my back as I face the white wall. The warmth of the fireplace making sleep approach faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The funeral for the Phantomhive family has already passed, but Undertaker has yet to bury the couple. I felt well enough to meet him at the graveyard behind the manor. My shoulder was still healing and so was my ribs, but they felt better. The burns on my legs were what I call phantom pains. Tanaka could not come due to his injury was worse than mine.

I open the door and step out of the carriage. I freeze on the spot the minute I find the manor in my eyesight. It was down to crumbles and not even a room was left. The infrastructure was all that was left. I tug the cloak around me tighter, my heart throbbing at the sight of it. Taking a deep breath, I take a step forward and walk toward the family graveyard. All the Phantomhive's were buried there.

Rounding to the back of the manor, I try to steel my emotions. I have cried enough to fill a whole damn lake. The cold air steals my breath away as distant memories take place in my mind at seeing the backyard. I couldn't believe those days were over now. I saw Undertaker standing near the gravesite and I quicken my pace.

"Good morning, Undertaker." I greet casually while walking into the area.

He cackles like the usual, "Hello, little lost girl."

A tick mark appears near my temple, "Must you always address me so?" I ask in irritation.

He shrugs with that insane smile of his, "Am I wrong though?"

I narrow my eyes in suspicion but let it go. I don't have the patience to deal with him. I switch my gaze down to the headstones at my feet. The one in front of me was Vincent and to the left was Racheal. The twin's names were next to Vincent's headstone. My heart continues to ache, and I rub my chest unconsciously.

I kneel to the ground abruptly and bow my head, "Thank you for all that you have done. Your presence shall leave an imprint into my deepest of memories." I whisper near Vincent's grave while I grasp the snow with sorrow.

I couldn't stop the tears once more for my grieving heart would not let me. I silently cry in front of the graves. After a couple of minutes, I stop my sniveling and get up from my position, feeling a bit embarrassed in front of Undertaker. Wiping at my sore eyes, I glance at Undertaker who wore a frown for the first time I have ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him randomly, knowing that Vincent and he had much contact.

I couldn't see his expression due to it being hidden by his hair, "Nothing particularly." Undertaker replies monotonously.

I hum in understanding, "Ah, I see." It went silent not long after as I was left to drilling thoughts of anything and everything. "How long do you think till I'm not lost anymore?" I wonder out loud switching my gaze to the cloudy sky that matches my mood rather well.

"That depends on you, dearie."

I nod quietly, agreeing with his statement. "How true that is."

Undertaker puts a hand on my shoulder unexpectedly; I startle at the contact in confusion. He pulls out an envelope and holds it out for me, "The earl asked me to deliver this if he died and you survived."

I take it in confusion and give Undertaker a curious stare, his smile was back when I did so. "Is that so?" I put it into the pocket of my coat and curtsey before Undertaker, "Thank you for everything, Undertaker. I shall be taking my leave now."

I turn around and head back to the carriage, but not long Undertaker speaks up behind me. "You better watch where you step from here on out. Everything comes out of the dark at some point."

A chill covers my body and it wasn't due to the weather. I stop for a second, trying to understand what he was saying. Watch my step? Dark? This sounds strangely familiar and I don't like it one bit. I decide not to acknowledge his ominous advice and continue pacing to the carriage waiting for me.

Once I was back on my way to London, I take the envelope out of my coat pocket. The Phantomhive wax stamp was on the back of it. The front read my name unsurprisingly. I trace the wax stamp in wonder if I should open it. In truth, I am afraid of what it's inside. Was it a will? A final parting letter? There was endless of possibilities what the words inside could relay.

My hesitation was great, but I finally decide to open it after a few moments of the debate. I open the envelope carefully to not rip it. I was more than likely going to treasure these two pieces of paper for all my life. Taking a deep breath, I take the piece of paper out and unfold it out in front of me:

Dear Rina,

I have re-done this letter many times as I always find I am short of words. I am sure you are quite astonished that I could ever be. That was humorous, no? Anyways, if you are receiving this, it must mean I am gone from this world. I am sorry...that I have left you in a world where you feel most alone. It was never my intention to do such a thing. I hope that the twins have survived also.

I should not call this a letter, but a separate will of mine, you see. There is something I have hidden from you, even Racheal does not know of this. When I first began to see you as more than a homeless little girl, I decided to adopt you into the Phantomhive family secretly. Racheal signed this without knowing, but that is not the matter right now. You are officially Rina Renee Howell-Phantomhive. A bit of a mouthful, isn't it? I would stick with my last name personally as it sounds more elegant.

I know this may come as a surprise and I hope you do not spite me for making such a change without your permission. I had you adopt my last name in order to take care of you even after my death. Both Racheal and I's families will be furious with what I have done for you, please forgive me for future transgressions. Since you have my name, you have my title, wealth, land, and other possessions kept hidden at the townhouse. If the twins did not survive, I leave everything in your charge. I understand this is a lot to take in. If you do not wish to own any of these things, then please contact the Midford's.

I wish you the best of what life may lead. Be happy for me, find a husband, have many children and spoil them as I did the boys. I know it will take you long to get over our deaths, but please do not give up on yourself nor blame. Take care, dear Rina and may you benefit in this era greatly.

Always in my mind,

From the Phantomhive family and Earl of the Phantomhive estate,

Vincent Phantomhive

Racheal Phantomhive

My hand went slack halfway through the will. He changed my last name and adopted me...I could not believe this. I feel as if my world is at a standstill and nothing could move it. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks, but I did not give it much thought. Clutching the paper in my hand, the crinkles in strain. I begin to tremble, and I lift the piece of paper to my forehead. I was so sick of crying, but I can't help it when things like this happen.

I let a heart-wrenching sob, "Idiot, h-he really was..." I mutter under my breath as I hiccup.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was nearing the end of the month; I was finally discharged from the hospital. My shoulder was healing very quickly, and the doctors were surprised that I was only a red scar by now. It barely hurt along with my ribs. The burns on my legs were still healing, so I had them wrapped up like a mummy. I was currently staying at the townhouse in London while waiting for Tanaka to heal at the hospital. I plan on taking care of the old man when he recovers; he's a tough one I'll give him that.

I told him how I was a Phantomhive now and he did not seem awfully surprised. I think he secretly knew from Vincent; those sly dogs of men. I barely touched anything Vincent left behind for me yet. I lived in the townhouse all alone, but that was fine with me. I did all the chores and cooking, it made me think of the old days before I came here. No one was ordering me about; I even wore no shoes around the house. While it was refreshing, it was still a distraction.

The end of December brought more snow and chill. I don't think I'll ever be able to view the month the same ever again. Too much tragedy in so little time. I may be healing abnormally fast externally, but internally I was a mess of emotions. I begin to mop the floors as I have nothing better else to do. I was wearing a custom green skirt and a cream long sleeve top with ruffles in the front. I try my best to not wear corsets as I never liked them in the first place. Plus no one could tell me no honestly, I only wear a corset in public.

Nina always has fun designing the things I ask for that she even gives me discounts sometimes. Using the mop, I rub it against the floor aggressively to make sure I get all the dirt. The kitchen was by far the filthiest of all as my talent in cooking is none to zero. My hair kept getting in the way of my vision, so I pull it into a quick ponytail.

Whilst mopping, a strange sensation came over me. It was coming from the doorway behind me. Playing calm, I move my way over to the counter with a knife stand casually. I drop the mop and take one of the knives in a flash, flinging it behind me into the edge of the doorway with precision. I twirl around with a glare only to find a man dressed in a black butler outfit and a child.

My glare lessons while taking in the child's face, realizing it was someone I know. I let out a silent gasp and take in their own widened deep blue eyes. I grip the counter behind me in shock and raise one of my hands to my trembling lips. The boy watches my reaction with a blank face, but his eyes told a different story. They were filled with relief, pain, and sadness.

Tears develop unconsciously and I let them flow freely. The boy begins to walk toward me, "Rina. It's me, Ciel. I'm back."

I rush toward him in a hurry and embrace his tiny body with all I that I could without hurting him. I let out a painful cry and sob over his shoulder. Clutching his cloak, I could feel his bones poking out slightly and I wonder how he got so unhealthily thin, "I-I thought I'd n-never see you guys again." I stutter through my cracking voice.

He hugs me back just as much with all his strength. I nuzzle my head against his head unconsciously and he buries his head into my shoulder. "I-I thought you may have died." Ciel mutters into my ear.

I could feel my bare neck become slightly wet and I smile softly, "Me? Die? Don't be silly." I joke slightly with a light laugh.

He pulls back, but he wasn't smiling nor laughing. I let out a sigh and wonder what he has been through this past month. My gaze flickers over his shoulder to stare at the man behind him with curiosity. I turn my focus back to the twin in front of me and wipe whatever tears he may have shed which was little in amount. Smoothing his hair out, I stare at his eyepatch. Did he lose his eye?! He had a bandage patch over his cheek too. My face pales wishing I had swapped his place in the kidnapping.

I raise a hand up to his eyes and brush my fingers over the patch covering his eye, "Does it hurt?" I ask, feeling concerned.

"No, not really." he mutters with a small frown.

I nod in understanding, "While I feel we have much to catch up on. I do have one question."

I grab his shoulders next and bring him closer with a fierce glare. He appears scared of my gaze for a moment and waits in silence to what I was about to ask. I grab his face with my other hand, pursing his lips together. He sends me an annoyed look, but I don't care. "You wanna tell me why you're using your brother's name, Fenian?"

He pushes away from me in surprise and takes a couple of steps back, "H-How?" Fenian stutters and I continue to glare at him in suspicion.

He avoids my eyes like he always does when he lies to me. The man behind him takes a couple steps forward while glaring at me in annoyance. Why the hell was he looking at me like that? I feel an unwelcome shiver rupture all over my body. "Young master, shall I take care of her?" the man asks while tightening his gloves.

I continue to stare at the man in wonder and a bit of fright. He was filling the room with a tension that made me feel very uneasy. Fenian twirls around in a panic, "No! Don't ever touch her with bad intentions! That's an order!" Fenian barks at the man.

The butler smirks and bows slightly, "Understood, sir."

The tense atmosphere disappears and quickly as it appeared. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion to both their attitudes. I push past Fenian and march up to the man with caution. The closer I get, the more I realize how hot he was. Like holy hell, how could I not be attracted? He smirks while I stand there and ogle him unconsciously. I shake my head to defuse my inappropriate thoughts. "You. Who are you?" I ask right after with narrowed eyes.

He plasters a closed eye smile on his face and puts a hand onto his chest. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, I will be serving the Phantomhive family as the head butler from now on." Sebastion announces with a bow.

"Huh?! Butlers for the family a selectively chosen and are put through multiple tests!"

The strange butler stares at me in amusement and a smirk crawls over Fenian's face, "He saved my life, the reason I'm here. He is worthy of a Phantomhive butler." Fenian claims.

I blanch and stare down the butler in surprise. He saved him from the people who took him? Now I feel as if I owe Sebastion a debt. The fact that Fenian choose Sebastion makes me feel some curiosity towards his character.

A warm smile spreads across my lips, "Ah, is that so?" I mutter under my breath. All suspicion is tossed right out the window momentarily. I grab Sebastian's hand and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. I pull him towards my body and give him a tight hug. I hear Fenian gasp from behind me. Sebastian freezes in my grip, but I don't pay much attention to it. "Thank you, really. From the bottom of my heart."

I let go of him with more tears falling down my face, but my smile still sat in place. His expression shines with astonishment from my action. Wiping them quickly, I turn to Fenian wanting an explanation. "Now, I would like to know why it is you are using Ciel's name. You cannot fool me, I can tell the difference between your voices quite clearly."

He frowns deeply while regarding me with a cold look, "It's none of your business." Fenian states sternly.

I chuckle for a minute, finding his answer amusing. If he thinks he was going to act like that, he has another thing coming for him. "Oh? Really now? It's not my business that the children I helped raise and love for a quarter of my life? Well, excuse me for my concerns." I retort with crossed arms.

His face pales with guilt and he coughs awkwardly, "I just meant that a lot happened."

I sigh loudly, "I assume so. You're not exactly in the best condition physically and from what I can tell mentally as well. I will give you time to explain it to me when you feel you are ready. I owe you that much." He appears content with my answer and lets out a relieved sigh. "There's just one thing, where is your brother?" I ask, feeling tears gather in my eyes. I have an inkling as to why he may not be here, but I felt the need to ask to confirm.

It appears I was right in my assumption as his eyes darken instantly and he clenches his fists. I take a shuttering deep breath to cool my expression, but I end up tumbling a couple of steps back. I feel a little lightheaded suddenly. Ciel is truly gone then? I still don't understand why Fenian is taking on his brother's name. It was all too much.

The kitchen becomes a bit hazy and my breathing picks up rapidly. I raise my hand to cup my forehead as everything was jumbled. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my panting coming out it warm puffs. Am I dying? It feels like I am, or is this a heart attack? It is so painful, that I lean against the counter to catch myself from falling. My legs felt like jelly, what the hell is going on?

"Rina?!" Fenian calls my name desperately while rushing up to me.

My vision was tunneling and all I could see was his panicked face.

I saw polished black shoes come into my sight, right next to Fenian. "Young master, I do believe she is having a panic attack." Sebastian states in the background.

Panic attack? It's like those words finally triggered my demise and I blacked out not long after.


	15. Perceptions of People

I toss onto my right side with a content sigh. My bed was a bit stiff though but that didn't make much sense. I grumble a curse word and blink awake with a tired yawn. I saw a familiar wallpaper and it made me wonder if I was still dreaming. It was the same design as the one in the Phantomhive manor before it burned down. I woke up to the design for eleven years.

I sit up with a start as confusion begins to seep into my mind. What my sight greeted me with was my old bedroom from the manor. I swear I was at the townhouse, living there actually. I cup my forehead as my headaches. I fumble out of the bed and stare at my interior more. Was I going insane? Did I dream all that? Vincent and Racheal dying, the twins being taken, the manor burning down...

I dash out of my bedroom with a surge full of hope. Maybe it was all just a nightmare! The hallways were the same as well. That's it! Maybe I had a terrible nightmare and my life wasn't drowning in misery. My family was still alive!

I let out a squeal of happiness and run to Vincent's study. I must confirm my guardian did not die and tell him how much I care for him. I don't want something like that ever happening again! I could still see his pale dead face from my dream. It made me sick to think that he was truly dead. I was breathing heavily as I approach the door. A smile stamped across my face and I don't bother to knock on it.

I slam the door open with all my strength and stroll inside, "Vincent-" I begin to cheer, only to not find him in front of me.

What I saw was a man in a butler uniform who was handsome and was serving Fenian tea in his chair. They both stare at me in surprise and Fenian stands up abruptly at my presence, "Rina, you're awake." he observes while eying me with concern.

I falter a couple of steps back and I grab my head, shaking it back in forth. I'm an idiot, I really am. It wasn't a dream, all that happened. Memories flood into my brain along with its attaching emotions. I crouch onto the ground in a hurdled position while my body trembles with distraught. I hide my head in my knees, trying my best to not bawl like a baby and not have another mental breakdown.

I feel someone touch my back lightly and I flinch slightly, "Rina..." Fenian calls my name once more.

"How...?" I mutter while staring at the carpet underneath me. I remember spilling tea all over Vincent once. The carpet stained slightly, and I remember having to clean it up for hours until he was satisfied. I notice the tea stains were gone and I let out a shuttering gasp, "H-How is the manor back?"

I feel him stiffen next to me and pat my back to help calm me down, "Sebastian restored it."

My face flies up in disbelief and looks around the study incredibly, "There's no way. It's like it never left!" I deny, my face paling slightly.

"Sebastian, leave us." Fenian commands and the butler bows politely while taking the tea tray out without a word. "I remembered the colors, details, and the such. To have it appear the same as it was before."

"Why," I begin with a heart-wrenching cry and I notice his face wince notably. "Why would you want to recreate it? I cannot bear to even look at it."

His face was blank once more, but he tenderly wipes the tears away from my cheeks. I didn't even notice I was crying again. "I have come back with a mission."

"Mission?" I ask with a sniffle.

He nods and steps away from me. He travels to the window behind the desk that overlooks the backyard with his hands behind his back. "I came back to take revenge to those who did this to us."

Fenian glances back at me, half his face exposed to my sight. It feels as if an arrow has gone through my body with his statement. I sit on the ground, still as possible, and I shortly realize what he was saying. Revenge...Fenian wants revenge? I couldn't deny that I too want revenge for what they did to us. I get from my position and calmly walk up behind him.

He watches emotionlessly and I stare down at him feeling quite melancholy. I bend down and wrap my arms around his shoulders, entangling my hands together on his chest. He does not resist my embrace but instead leans back onto my chest with a long sigh. I peck the side of his head lovingly, "I'm sorry..." I mumble thoughtlessly. He deserves more than an apology; he deserves everything I can give him.

He reaches up to grasp my arm and tightens his grip, but it doesn't hurt. His form slightly trembles against my own, "Don't apologize. I don't blame you in the slightest. You tried your best for us." he explains lowly.

It felt as a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders and my arms go slack, "R-Really? You really don't?" I insist weakly, not believing what I was hearing.

I blamed myself this whole month, thinking the twins would spite my being for not protecting them. He shakes his head, "Yes, really. So, stop worrying about it and let it be in the past." he murmurs. My gaze flickers to the glass that reflects our faces. His expression was dark, and his nails dig into my wrist slightly. "I can't stand seeing you like this..." he confesses so softly; I barely pick up the sentence.

A ghost of a smile settles upon my lips, "Isn't that something I should be saying?"

"Let me protect you now." Fenian declares while twisting around in my arms to face me head-on.

A tiny glare was in his eye, his eyebrows scrunched in determination. I let out a small giggle, happy to know his cuteness hasn't faded in the slightest. He may not know it of course, but it gives me a little hope my brother was still the same deep down.

I straighten my stance, so I was back to looking down at him, "Sorry but not sorry, but I believe that is still my job."

Smirking, I flick his forehead teasingly and he lets out a tiny 'ow.' He begins to glare at me again with more force, "My word is final about the matter. I will protect you from now on. So, stop worrying and stay here by my side."

I find his attitude one hundred percent adorable. "Okay, fine. I will stay by your side..." I admit while tapping my chin dramatically. He appears satisfied that I submit to his demand. "...while protecting you." I finish with a little smirk.

A tick mark sticks out above his eyebrow, "Listen to me-"

"No." I interrupt while turning my back on him.

I hear him sputter in the background and I walk to the door, "Hold on just a minute, where do you think you're going?!" he fumes angrily.

I shrug nonchalantly, "Wherever I want as this is my manor too."

I grasp the doorknob waiting for him to catch on, "W-What?" he stutters in confusion.

I tilt my head back slightly with another smirk, "Apparently your father adopted me into the family." I turn around again with a beam. "I'm a Phantomhive and officially your big sister." I smile happily.

For the longest time, I wondered where this emotion went, and it came back so suddenly; it was quite refreshing, and I crave for the spring season with it. I want to sit in the grass with a book underneath the warming sun. I giggle at his stunned expression and I think it may be a little pale, "He really did that?"

I nod, "He did, really." His face steels slowly but I was hoping for a smile at least; even if it was a small one at that. I could tell he was in awe with the news by the way he was looking at me. "So, that's why I'm going to make sure to take care of you from now on, little brother." I beam again with excitement and a bit proud if I dare say so myself.

His face only sinks lower into darkness and I could tell something was on his mind. I frown at his reaction and let out a sigh. Turning him back to a normal child may never happen. If revenge is the only thing on his mind, then that is the only thing keeping him aware of life. I hope for one day, that I can see him smile again. Whether it be in joy, sadness, or any other emotion.

I leave him be by leaving the study and I lean against the door to collect my thoughts. After a few minutes, I decide to head down to the kitchen. Even though it's been a month without being in this manor, I remember its pathways like the back of my hand. Everything appears so original, it sort of spooks me out. Like, how do you even get the same exact paintings back? The wallpaper? Even most of the furniture.

Fenian was very vague in his answers and I feel suspicion arise within me. I must keep tabs on him to discover what is that he was hiding. Of course, it will take time as does everything else in life. I was patient though. I can be patient enough to find out what happened in this month that made him lose an eye, his brother, and his innocence.

I hum a random tune as I walk down the hallways with remanence. I come back to the stairs where I walked down with Tanaka on my back. I could remember it so clearly as if it was yesterday. The burns on my legs pulse at the memory and I wince. I slowly make my way down them with caution as if it was going to light on fire any second. When I reach the last step, I realize I was being ridiculous. How did I even get here? Now that I think about it.

I was at the townhouse when I fainted, so how did they manage to get me here? I immediately remember Sebastian and have an 'aha' moment. Yes, the recently hired handsome as hell butler; I should go greet him officially. Though, first food takes over my thoughts before meeting him.

I pace toward the kitchen and open the door quietly. Walking inside, I found Sebastian standing there conveniently. He appears to be concentrating on a lunch dish from the smell of the cooked food. It makes my mouth water instantly. I don't think he noticed I walked in yet. I smirk at an idea; this would be a great opportunity to find if he really is suited for a Phantomhive butler.

A knife lays on the counter and I stroll toward it while silencing my footsteps. It's not like I wore any shoes, but the idea is to be silent either way. I pick it up and watch him closely for any indication he knows I was in the vicinity. I aim the knife to swerve by his head because I was intentionally not trying to kill him. Letting out a deep but silent breath, I chuck the knife as swift as possible by using half my strength.

I watch it fly with interest if he would pick up on it. He drops the bowl he was stirring in a flash, the knife suddenly in his hand. I watch in amazement because I don't think I've ever seen anyone react so fast. He turns around with a closed eye smile while holding the knife in between his two fingers. "Did you need something, my lady?"

My mouth was certainly ajar, and I rush up to him. I take the knife out of his hand in a fit of awe. "That was awesome! I've never seen someone react so quick!" I praise him.

He was giving me the same expression and it irritates me slightly, "Yes, how extraordinary of me."

He begins to stir whatever he was making again and ignores my presence. I pout at the lack of reaction, "I was testing you, sorry." I apologize with an awkward chuckle and rub the back of my head.

"I see." he utters emotionlessly.

I frown at his behavior, not sure how to approach him. Okay, maybe throwing a knife his way was not the friendliest introduction to a relationship with a co-worker. Then again, it felt as if I was talking to a wall. I cough to gather his attention once more and he narrows his eyes at me in irritation. I stick my hand out and he peers at it in confusion.

"My name is Rina. Nice to meet you." I mutter with a slight blush in embarrassment. I don't particularly like strangers. The servants at the manor before it burned down were familiar but still a stranger to me. I was a little shy.

I avoid his gaze by looking back and forth between his face and the cabinet next to us. He sighs loudly after a moment and takes my hand with his white-gloved one, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Rina."

He turns back to his work without another word. Basically, ignoring my whole existence as if I was never there. My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I step away from his coldness. Internally, I was crying because I failed to start a relationship with a co-worker again. I wish Tanaka was back I wail mindlessly in my head.

I do as he did and begin to ignore his presence in the room. It felt as if it was in tension anyways as he did not want me near him at all. Was he a child or something? I could feel it coming off him in waves in detest. I find the cabinets were a bit different and search around for something to eat. I find my favorite dried oats; I wanted to cry in joy at the sight of them. I grin happily and find a bowl quick. Dumping some of it inside, I grab some milk from the cooler.

Next, I search around for sugar and cinnamon, the best ingredients to anything in my opinion. Well, besides chocolate, it was another best ingredient ever made. It takes me a moment of opening and closing of cabinets till I find them super high up on a shelf. I stare at it above me and I stand on my tippy toes to try to reach them. I let out grumbles and curses of struggle. I take pride in my height usually as I was a couple of inches taller than the normal female height.

Though the kitchen is built to contain so many products and ingredients. The outcome of the cabinets to be towering high in some areas. I let out a huff in defeat and debate on asking Sebastian for some help. Though I think he may opt-out to watch me struggle. I barely know the guy and I can already predict his asshole personality. I decide to grab a chair and push it to the counter. It makes an awful creaking sound against the floor for a split second and I wince.

I hear something slam down on the counter to find Sebastian walking over the cabinet. "I shall get it if you stop making all this noise."

He grabs the two ingredients without effort and sets them down on the counter. I smile sheepishly and lift the chair back to the table. He resumes his work without a beat, and I dash some cinnamon and sugar into my bowl. I stare it in admiration and look at him, "Thanks."

He doesn't reply but I know he heard clearly. I grab a spoon from the drawer and put it into my off-brand of cinnamon toast crunch cereal. Nowhere close to the real thing, but enough to satisfy my taste buds. I set the bowl down quietly and sit down in a chair. I spoon some up and shove it into my mouth. I almost blush with how good it tastes. It's been far too long since I had this concoction. I let out a hum in bliss, feeling like a little kid trying to wake up for breakfast before school.

"Sebastian, do you want some?" I offer politely.

He turns his attention to and grimaces as I hold the spoon up in a gesture. "No, thanks."

I pout at being rejected once again, "Ehh. Your taste buds are missing out. This is the best meal out there, I'm telling you." I coax with a wink.

"I doubt that." he mutters, and a smirk takes place on his lips.

I eat another spoonful in thought, "Oh, I was wondering, did you carry me back here?" I ask randomly.

He nods, "I did."

I laugh again, feeling embarrassed again and a bit ashamed. "Ah, sorry again. I'm a bit of a handful."

"Indeed."

He cuts the conversation off just like that and I feel a tick mark pulse against my temple. It was so awkward and irritating. I keep getting this feeling of repulsion and mockery from him. Don't ask me how I know, but it was beginning to piss me off. I set the spoon down with a 'clink' and glare at his back on purpose, "Do you have a problem with me?" I intrigue with a bite to my voice.

He gives me that fake closed eye smile again, and it only pisses me off further, "What gave you that idea?" he feigns innocently.

I begin to fume in my seat in annoyance. How dare he say that! Does he want to fight?! Bring it on buster, I may be recovering from injuries, but I'll face you head to head. I let out a 'hmph' and cross my arms across my chest, leaning back into the chair. "It's obvious. So, tell me what it is I have done to you?"

He glares harshly and turns his attention back to the dish immediately afterward, "I dislike you is all."

I get up from my seat, the chair scraping against the floor. I lean onto the table as I put my hands on it, "How?! How can you dislike someone you've barely had a conversation with?!" I argue.

I get ignored once again and I end up becoming pissed off even more. What an asswipe, honestly. I wanted to go punch something in a fit of rage. Never have I anybody so rude and dare I say conceited. I glide over to his side to purposely irritate him further. His posture stiffens slightly but he forces himself to relax. I glower at him, wondering if he may not be a people person in the first place. Perhaps, he is shy to be talking to a stranger? Nah, that couldn't be it because he was perfectly ready to kill me yesterday.

My anger subsides for a minute while I assess his character. He could just not like me; I think in conclusion. Even if it does not make much sense why he doesn't in the first place. I let out a low hum and I poke his arm. He does not react in the slightest and continues to prepare the food before him.

"Do you find me annoying by chance?" I ask curiously, wanting to get down to his reasons.

His eyes flicker over to me briefly, "You are quite a nuisance."

He grabs the bowl he was using and pours it into a pan on the counter behind us. I watch him with a steady gaze, finding his attitude a bit funny and dare I saw cute. I smirk and jump up onto the counter, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Please indulge me." I allude while gesturing around me.

He sighs slightly and stares at me blankly. I sit in anticipation, waiting to be bad mouthed by him. "You are simply in the way."

I sweatdrop, feeling a bit bewildered by his statement. That's it? I'm in the way? I couldn't contain my amusement and dumbfounder. I giggle uncontrollably and hold my chest in response. "T-That's it?" He glares intensely, not an appreciating being laughed at. "You only hate me for that?" I ask while trying to calm myself down because of his growing murderous expression.

I get up from my place on the counter and walk calmly over to him. He watches with narrowed eyes and I stop in front of him, only a couple of inches apart at the most. I stare directly into his eyes, wondering if he was childish honestly. He was clearly different, and I probably should be taking the conversation with more focus. Though, the man in front of me makes it a little difficult to do such a thing.

He simply does the same back, as if he was searching for something in me. His eyes were quite peculiar I notice now that I was up close. They were a sort of wine red mixed with a hazy brown. It reminds me of colored contacts. His face was flawless and his skin too. I don't like the fact he towers over me so. I can't explain why I feel a sudden pull towards him. I can't place where I might have seen him before either. He was a mystery man, that was for sure.

"The things that are hidden from us," I begin to indulge. I raise one of my hands up to his eyes, and cover them gently, "...are often ugly truths. But once they are open," I take my hand away from his eyes, "...those truths begin to grow into promises. Some last longer than others, but the definitive option still leaves much to our eyes. We begin to grow under those promises and keep them as self-observant wishes for the future where time hides."

I smile at the end and clasp my hands together behind my back, "Perhaps, you do not like I remain a mystery to you. I hide many things like everyone else." I continue to explain. "Although if you open your eyes to me long enough. You might find things you like about me and things you hate; after all that is something every single person out there has to deal with, even friends and family."

He stares passively but his expression was contorted into wonder at my explanation. He smirks not long after, "I doubt your words, but I shall take them into account. You are quite smart," he begins but mutters something under his breath that I could barely hear. Something about '...for a human'. His eyes appear devouring and curious as he looks at me now.

A shiver runs up my back in response from his intense gaze, "Well, I shall take my leave for now. See you later!" I shout as a jog over to the door. His whole stare was giving me the creeps, it was eating me alive! I storm out of there as fast as possible. I was not expecting our first actual conversation to end up like this. Ah, I'm such an idiot! I head back upstairs and make my way to the study. I open the door a crack and find Fenian inside still.

"Your butler is a creep and an asshole. I'm not sure which is better." I comment randomly while pushing the door wider.

He stares at me, appearing a bit bored. "Leave him be. He doesn't like people unless he is forced to interact with them. And knowing you, you probably did such a thing."

I pout innocently and bat my eyelashes, "Who? Me? That's not true."

He sends me a deadpan look and sighs, "You're a terrible liar and always will be."

I scratch my cheek and let out a giggle, "Who knows? I may be doing it on purpose. Anyways, you look bored, let's play chess!" I exclaim.

"You're just as bad at that."

I wasn't taking his shit and frown, "Shut up and play with me."

He sighs and gets up; we head to the gaming room. We play multiple rounds of chess, of course, I lost every match while Fenian smirks proudly every time. This was nice, it felt nice to play this game again. Though it saddens me because Fenian's new personality reminds me so much of Ciel's. I begin to wonder if Fenian's was consumed by something else entirely. More of Ciel keeps popping up and makes me feel sorrowful all over again. Reminding me that Ciel was no more and never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you were all eager to read it also. Next chapter, I will officially change Fenian's name to Ciel FYI for dialogue! In Rina's thoughts, she will refer to him as Fenian sometimes too!


	16. Spilling The Tea

The hallways drag with memories when I stroll down them mindlessly. I can remember where I killed people during the attack and dead bodies strewn on the ground. Even though the manor was burned down to its bones, the rebuilt one was fresh like a bleeding wound. I'm not surprised I have a bit of PTSD from the attack. Too much was going on and it was stressful. It was early morning and I couldn't sleep much. My bedroom haunts me slightly, I mean I've slept in the same design for eleven years.

The sight of it no longer resembles a home for me; it felt more like a room of what was and never can be ever again. This whole damn manor drives me crazy. I find myself wandering outside at the thought. I have been back for a week and a half already. I keep finding things are more out of routine every day. I don't spend so much time with Fenian, I mean, Ciel. Sebastian and he are usually busy in the manor. Sebastian was teaching Ciel, resuming the job of a teacher.

I don't particularly like it that Sebastian does. He always smacks Ciel's hands with a riding crop in punishment if he ever got an answer wrong. I had a mouthful to say about that and Ciel took Sebastian's side for once. I was so angry that I stormed off out of the room and punched a hole in the wall by accident. Sebastian didn't say anything but glare and repaired it immediately. For some reason, I had a harder time controlling my anger lately. Maybe because I was so frustrated with life's deck of cards it has thrown at me.

Walking outside onto the patio, the snow makes my feet cringe at the coldness. I ignore the feeling of them becoming numb and tug the blanket around me closer. It was freezing outside and all I wore was my robe on top of my nightgown with a red scarf. I'm not sure what time it was, but the moon was quite low in the sky. The stars were a bit dull as well. I watch as my warm breath creates a fog past my lips; it heats my face briefly.

I rub my hands together in front of my face to create some friction to warm them up. Why did I come out here again? Maybe I was hoping the freezing chill would chase my fears away temporarily.

"Praying?" I hear someone ask behind me.

I stiffen in fear at the sudden noise, but I didn't even have to ask to know who it was. How did I not feel his presence this time? I don't turn around, but I do let out a small chuckle while relaxing myself, "I don't think I've prayed since I was four." I think humorously. "But now that I think about it, I prayed so my mother's wrath wouldn't find me because I colored on the walls."

I hear the snow crunching behind me and I flicked my eyes to Sebastian's black figure that stands at my side now. "Do you not believe in God?" he asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

I was for once surprised that Sebastian was taking interest in my life. The action itself made me smile unconsciously and I shake my head, "Never have, wasn't raised to." I state with a half-shrug. "Do you believe?"

He appears a bit surprised, but he soon smirks slyly at my question, "I don't particularly believe in God himself." he relays.

I sweatdrop at his answer, as it did not really answer my question at all. It only twisted it into something else entirely. "A bit confusing, but okay." I attempt to understand his phrasing. Pulling the blanket around me tighter, I shiver involuntarily, "I'm surprised you are awake." I comment randomly.

He stares at the moon in thought and nods, "I do not get much sleep."

I chuckle lightly, "I've been getting poor sleep lately. This manor haunts me."

His eyes flicker down to me curiously, "I see. You lived with the young master before, correct?"

I nod slowly, "Did he not tell you?"

"He did, I was only confirming the fact. A big ordeal went down at this estate."

I hum in agreement, "It did, truly. I am amazed at your ability to reconstruct this manor as it's past self-looked."

"Indeed, it was only a simple effort."

I blanch at his reasoning, "There is no way in hell it was simple as a flick of a finger." he smirks at my sentence for whatever reason, but I continue, "It should take days and days of work to even build it! It's not possible!"

His smirk spreads more as he peers down at me, "I was only acting as a head Phantomhive butler. It is my duty to uphold the young master's expectations."

My eye twitches in exasperation, "More like one hell of a butler!" I exclaim. This man was the embodiment of impossible. "Who are you, Sebastian Michaelis?" I mutter suspiciously.

I don't know if his lips could go any higher, but they did as his smirk continues to stretch with my words. "That's a secret." he hints and gives the universal sign of being quiet with his hand.

I let out a sigh, but another thought enters my mind. I feel my own smirk make its way onto my face, "So, does this mean you're finally opening up to me, Sebastian?"

He turns around the moment I said that and walks away, "If you stand out here any longer, you will freeze to death in that garb." he reasons monotonously.

He walks out of sight afterward and I giggle to myself. I follow his directions to show myself back inside and walk back up to my bedroom. The manor was warm, so my feet, legs, and hands begin to tingle. Maybe someday Sebastian will see me in brighter light I think with a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was late into the night, the end of the day. I could hear the crickets talk outside the open window that allows the moonlight to stream into my bathroom. I was currently taking a relaxing bath; plumbing has been built into the new manor and I couldn't be more grateful. The old manor could not due to it being older due to the framework. That Phantomhive manor was quite aged after all and passed down from many generations. I cup the lukewarm water that is pooled around me with my hand's absentmindedly. It slips through my fingers along with my daunting thoughts.

I would have thought with my brother being back, I would resume my duties as his nanny/maid. Though, it seems I was wrong in the aspect. Every time I try to bring the topic up, he automatically declines my offer. He mentions Sebastian will take care of it without a second offbeat. This keeps happening and every time he shoots me down, I become a little more disheartened. It hurts a bit that he considers me useless. I don't take it out on Sebastian, I know he is only doing his job.

It's more like Ciel I am more upset with about the matter.

Not going to deny that stabbing pain in my chest when he doesn't want my care. I don't know if this is his way of trying to distance himself away from me or not. Ever since I mentioned being his adoptive sister, he has been acting much odder. He avoids me at all costs, and I cannot understand why that is. I know he needs time to adjust to things, not just me but life in general. I'm not even sure I want to know what happened during the time he was gone.

I stand up out of the tub with overflowing determination. Like hell, I'll let him distance himself away from me. I grab the towel hanging nearby and wrap it around my form. I was still drenching wet from the water, my long hair dripping irritably. I grab another towel and rub out some of the water to help dry it faster. I turbine it quickly and walk back into my bedroom. I dry my body off not long after and toss on a nightgown with some panties.

I was going to force myself into having a sleepover with him. He will be stuck with me if I do such an action. I snicker evilly to myself and a blanket to wrap myself. I forgo the slippers and rush out of my room while turning off the gaslights. I sneak down the hallway in case Sebastian was wandering around somewhere. One thing I learned while being here is that man has an intense sense of hearing. I don't know how many times I have turned blue from fright with his random appearance in a darkened hallway.

I know for a fact Ciel has already been put to sleep around fifteen minutes ago. I knock on the door softly but don't hesitate to open it afterward. I open it a crack and poke my head inside slowly. I hear my brother sit up in the bed, but I couldn't see him clearly due to the darkness.

"Who is it?" Ciel asks in confusion.

I smile lightly and open the door wider, "The best person in the world."

He huffs in disbelief, "In your eyes." he comments sassily. "What do you want in the middle of the night?"

I frown at the remark but quickly dismiss it. I was still getting used to the fact he developed sarcasm in my absence; which of course, reminds me of his deceased brother and his father once more. I let myself in slowly, not in a hurry to come to his side.

"I'm sleeping with you." I state rather bluntly and reach the edge of the bed.

I'm pretty sure he was blushing by the way his voice sounds, "W-What?!" he exclaims in surprise. I feel around the bed to make sure his body wasn't in the away. I readily climb into his blankets when I didn't detect him in the spot. "Y-You can't just waltz in here demanding that!"

I snicker at his reaction and reach out to his shadowed form in the darkness. "I wasn't demanding. I was stating a fact."

I pick him up slightly and drag him into my embrace. He struggles but I don't care, and I flop us down onto the pillows awkwardly. He was about a couple inches away from my face. I realize this is the first time seeing him without his eyepatch but there wasn't much to see as it was dark, and his hair covers it slightly. He freezes next to me while staring into my eyes and vice versa.

"I'm not a child." he mutters in irritation.

I smirk at his attitude and ruffle his soft hair, "To others, maybe not. But to me, you will always be."

"Let go of me."

I shake my head stubbornly against the pillow, "No."

"I don't need coddling! I'm not the same child as you used to know!" he exclaims angrily while squirming in my grasp.

I make a noise of anger, "Do you think I'm an idiot?! I know when a person I love changes! Do you not understand I am trying my best to accept the new you?!" I scream at him.

A short sob escapes past my lips afterward and I clasp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying. I gasp in realization at what I just said out loud. I begin to tremble from too many emotions hitting me at once and Ciel has frozen again next to me. I sit up and let go of him in the process, swinging my legs over the edge of his bed. I didn't want him to see me like this again; I really don't need him too.

Silence greets my ears besides the sound of my heavy breathing as I try to calm myself down. There was a knot in my throat that won't go away and it was hard to get air in and out of my lungs. I tightly fist the sheets underneath me in aggravation. Ah, I really need to keep my mouth shut about things. What am I doing anymore, really?

I hear a shift of covers behind me and something light touches my back. I recognize it's Ciel's fingers and I'm not sure what to interoperate them as. Comfort? Apologetic? It could be anything. It was still silent, but I went a little tense under his touch.

"...I'm sorry." I hear him mumble.

I shake off his hand on my back and sit up straight with a deep breath, "Don't worry about it. It's fine." I reason and begin to stand up, wanting to leave the proximity of the room.

Before I could even take one step, something crashes into my back and let out a yelp at the contact. I feel arms close underneath my breasts, gripping me into a tight hug. "Don't," I hear Fenian mutter against my back. I stay still with my arms hanging by my side helplessly. "Don't leave."

"I thought you didn't want me in your sight." I grumble while fisting my robe with weighing turmoil.

"I never said that."

I shake my head, "You didn't have to. It was clear you wanted to avoid for reasons I don't understand."

He grasps my shoulder, beckoning me to turn around and I allow him to do so. He was standing up on the bed, making him the same height as me. "I was," he confirms with a sigh. "...I was avoiding you for certain reasons. There are things I cannot tell you or let you see."

"Why not?" I choke out in response. "I know you better than anyone. Why don't you trust me, Feni?" I cry in frustration.

"I don't trust anyone, not anymore." he voices darkly, and I feel a shiver burst across my skin. My head hangs low in defeat. Whatever happened to him in this past month, has corrupted everything about him. I am only now truly opening my mind to the worse possible things. It didn't hurt any less though. The twins trusted me with everything and anything. Now, it was all gone in a flash.

It made me so angry, I begin to shake on the spot. I felt so warm like I was going to explode. Whoever the hell decided to torment the Phantomhive family; if I ever meet them, I'll gladly make their lives a living hell. They ripped everything away that was important to me. I feel even more alone in this era more than ever. It eats at my very core, this loneliness I forgot about for quite some time now. The family Vincent offered me; the feeling gradually disappeared every day I was with them.

It has all gone away all over again and it fills me with sorrow and hate that I cannot ignore anymore. This world was oh so cruel, all I want is to go home more than ever. But is that place even my home? I remember Undertaker's words briefly. Thinking someday I may find it again, but the doubt entangles my body with a vice grip.

I sway slightly on my feet, my vision hazy. "Rina?..." Ciel calls out, a bit worried by my long pause.

I let out a low sigh and chuckle humorlessly to myself, "You do trust me."

Before he could protest, I push him down onto the bed harshly. I will set his mind straight; I know for a fact that he does trust me whether he sees it or not. Even if I have to convince myself he does! "Hey!" he shouts in confusion. I climb back onto the bed slowly, "If you don't trust me, prove it." I offer with a steeling gaze.

I sit with my arms crossed as I stare at his sprawled body. I could feel his glare on my person, but I ignore it. He doesn't answer and I wasn't surprised because he knows just as well as I do that, I am right. He can try to hide he doesn't, but I know he is lying. He lets out an irritated 'hmph' and cuddles onto my pillow. I lay down as well, happy to know he gives up on this fight.

I smirk and flick his nose playfully as I lay my head down beside his. "I think your terrible lying takes after mine."

He rubs his nose with a mini glare sent my way, "Is that a challenge?" he asks.

"Nope. A fact," I comment with a chuckle. I wrap my arms around his tiny body and bring him closer this time. "Why won't you let me by your nanny anymore?" I ask quietly and run my fingers through his soft hair.

His legs shift against my torso, trying to get comfortable. "I don't need one anymore."

"Really? Is that why you let Sebastian bathe, clothe, and feed you? Should I call him a 'nanny'?" I retaliate with a small smirk, finding the thought funny.

"You don't need to do it anymore. You are a Phantomhive now, a lady no less. It is not your concern."

My eyes widen in shock at his statement, not really considering my new position. "A lady? I don't know about that. I will rather be your nanny still, that way I can be by your side more often."

He shakes his head against the pillow, "Let Sebastian take care of me, I am no longer your concern."

I glare slightly at his remark, "Do you think I see you as a burden?" I grab his ear and tug it slightly in disbelief, I get a whine in protest for my tease. "You are no such thing if so. I loved you from the moment I saw you."

I admit with a loving smile and I nuzzle my cheek against his head. He grumbles slightly at my affection but doesn't protest it, I wonder if he was blushing at all briefly. "Leave the matter alone. All I want is for you is to stay by my side and never leave it, understood?" he affirms and grabs my cheek, pushing me away from him.

"I couldn't agree more, little bro." I grin happily.

I'm not sure when we both fell asleep, but it eventually happened. I woke up to the sound of metal clinking slightly around me. I crack my tired eyes open to discover what made such a sound. I find Sebastian at my side, staring down at me with a calculating stare. Even more puzzled, I try to sit up only to find I couldn't move. I peer down to find Ciel laid across my whole body. He was snoring softly on my chest and I could feel some slobber stick to my skin.

I was legit in a cage full of limbs holding me down. I crack a smile at the scene before me and I continue to lay against the bed to not wake him up quite yet. My eyes flicker to Sebastian when I find him pouring tea into cups in a perfect manner.

I yawn slightly, cupping my mouth in the process, "Good morning." I greet quietly.

"Good morning, Miss. Rina." he replies monotonously.

I raise my eyebrow in question, "Did you rest any?"

"I am fine."

I frown slightly, a bit miffed he didn't answer directly. "Liar." I hint teasingly and shift in my spot to get more comfortable.

"I do not lie." he assures while offering a teacup towards me. His eyes narrow, as if he was accusing me of something. He couldn't possibly know what I keep in the dark, right? It makes me doubt my confidence in the secret department.

I sweatdrop at his uncomfortable stare and take the cup from his hands carefully, "Everyone lies." I argue back. He doesn't comment further on the matter and walks towards the window. He opens the curtains with a flash, and I hiss at the light's contact. "Close it!" I yelp as my eyes burn slightly. He smirks at my pain and I glare at him for it.

I scramble around underneath Ciel and it wakes him up. His face was scribbled with confusion and sleep. He acknowledges the light with a grunt in discomfort. I watch as he rubs his eyes cutely, trying to erase the sleep from them. I smile warmly at the scene before me, waiting for him to realize the position we were in. Wait, hold up a minute, did he rub both his eyes? Does he still have the other one?! He peers up at me a bit confused still till panic seizes his features. He slaps his palm over his injured (?) eye with a pale face.

"D-Did you see it?!" he shouts, tumbling off my body to the other side of the bed.

I blink owlishly with a tilt of my head, "Your eye? What about it?" I ask in confusion and a bit of curiosity. He was breathing quite heavily, oh my, it seems he was truly afraid of me seeing it. Perhaps, his eye was only injured not gone? I flash a reassuring smile, "No, I didn't." I confirm seriously. I decide to leave the topic of it alone until he was ready to tell me about it.

He sighs loudly in what I assume as a relief. I wonder why he was so scared of me seeing it? Perhaps, he does not want me to see the trauma? I will respect his wishes either way, even if they leave me in a world of wonder. I put the teacup that Sebastian gave to me up to my lips; I didn't notice before how I haven't eaten nor drank anything he's made. A bit curious, I take a sip of the warm tea. My face cringes at its overly bitter taste and pretty much spit it back into the cup.

"Sebastian, is this poison?" I ask with a pale face, thinking he most definitely would be the kind of person to try and kill me.

I hear Ciel snicker next to me and I receive an irritated expression from the butler.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sebastian always had a range of activities for Ciel to practice every day. It was fun to watch Ciel grow just a little bit every day even if he doesn't notice it. Spring has embraced England once more and I am relieved to not see snow anymore. Snow brings back awful memories and it feels like a fresh start with the change of the season. I accompany Sebastian to some of Ciel's lessons to free myself from boredom. There wasn't much to do in the manor after all, not to mention talk to.

Today, I observe my brother try to fire a gun at a range Sebastian set up. From what I heard of Ciel; this wasn't his first time attempting this exercise. I stand with the master-butler duo outside in the Spring weather. There was a slight chill otherwise the weather was quite nice. Ciel was struggling slightly to hold the gun right.

I sweat drop at the sight as the rifle was a tad larger than him. Sebastian comes up behind him and points out Ciel's flaws in his stance. "You have to stand more firmly," Sebastian advises while tapping the riding crop at Ciel's shoulders to correct his posture. Ciel was more concentrated on aiming the gun and Sebastian approaches his back, adjusting my brothers aim with his own hands on the weapon. "If you keep going like this, you can only dream of hunting on horseback."

Ciel frowns in irritation slightly and fires the gun, only to miss the target completely. I face palm and Sebastian sighs in the background, realizing his aim was terrible. I giggle lightly and come up beside Ciel. I take the gun from his grasp and move in front of him. I change my stance to fit the gun as Lady Midford taught me. I barely remember how to do this, and I wish this rifle was more advanced like the ones in my time period. I can only guess they are easier to handle.

I take aim quickly while sucking in a deep breath. My pointer finger hovers over the trigger and I release my breath while pushing down on the trigger. The gun fires automatically and hits the last ring on the target. I feel quite proud of myself even though I didn't hit the bullseye. I smirk in trumpet and turn around while flicking my hair back. "See right their boys, that is what you call raw talent." I boast. Ciel was staring at me with a deadpan and Sebastian appears amused.

"Raw talent? You didn't even hit the middle!" Ciel says while pointing at the target behind me in emphasis.

I toss the gun to Sebastian carelessly, knowing he would catch it no matter what. He sends me a tiny glare briefly. I continue smirk, "The thing is brother, I learned that in only a week." I explain deviously. "You can't even hit the board in two." I cackle to myself.

He fumes on the spot and turns around with a 'hmph.' I laugh silently at his attitude and watch him walk back to the manor with heavy stomps.

"Must you tease the young master so?" Sebastian asks by my side.

I shrug with my smirk still in place, "We are siblings practically. Don't you know the older ones have to give the younger ones a tough time? It's like a birthright."

He smirks slightly back, and I begin to walk ahead of him casually. "I do not have siblings." he states as he catches up to my side quickly while carrying the gun still.

"Don't worry, I am originally an only child." I smile humorously.

He hums slightly in thought, "I am surprised."

"Huh? Really? What makes you say that?" I ask curiously, a bit stunned.

His eyes glide over to mine and catch them briefly, "You're the type that is nurturing, no?"

"Type?" I continue to ask with a tilt of my head, his words confusing me more.

He sighs lightly and turns his gaze back onto Ciel who was a bit into the distance. "The type of woman who would do anything for what she loves. Self-Sacrificial and nurturing all in one." he explains.

My eyebrows rise to my hairline in wonder at his observation. "Well, I suppose so." I agree while staring at Ciel's back, imagining his twin next to him. "Though, I wouldn't say it's just because I'm a 'woman.' Many people would do it for the things they love, right?" I ask while peering up at him in a stupor.

His eyes narrow into the distance, "Humans are very selfish. They will do or say something to ensure their companion to trust them and only to stab in the back when something doesn't go their way, correct?"

I frown at his reasoning and decide not to comment on it. I know for sure; I was not that type of person to be fake. I have my priorities set straight and I do not stray from them for even a moment. We walk back in a tense yet companionable silence the rest of the way back to the manor.


	17. My Lady?

As time continuously moves with a steady beat. A gradual change shifts in the air in the manor accordingly. Spring was ending soon; it does sadden me a little bit. I don't want the hot summer weather quite yet. Recently, Ciel has been succeeding in Sebastian's lessons. I praise him for it and he almost will smile proudly in response whenever I do. It's refreshing to a point it lightens my heart.

Sebastian's cooking has been improving also; not to mention his tea. My god, the tea he would make was terrible. I was binging on the tea I make, which tasted one hundred percent better. I come into the kitchen often to hang out with Sebastian. Since apparently, Ciel did not want me to do anything to help around here; I am bored every single day. I think I was beginning to drive Ciel mad with my constant babble.

I don't think Sebastian cares much for my presence. Actually, I can tell he was slowly adjusting to it. Not that I mind, it was nice to talk to him. Though sometimes, I must be careful because Ciel tends to put him in a bad mood. I don't know how many times I was chased out of the kitchen by a pissed-off Sebastian. I can usually feel the mood the moment I walk into the vicinity he is located. I find it kind of weird that I can, but perhaps Sebastian is open that way.

His peeved off face is quite scary; I just turn high tailback before his wrath is pinpointed on me fully. I snicker at the thought, finding it humorous. The manor was very lonely I think while walking in the hallways in silence. I don't understand how Sebastian deals with the stress of cleaning, attending to Ciel, and the meals. I would be completely overwhelmed with all the chores. It's practically impossible to do so much in one day.

I walk to the study to go bug Ciel once again. That's all I do these days after all. I really need some friends; it gets boring to hang out with the same person repeatedly; no matter how much I love them. Ciel and I's relationship is slowly healing. I think he was mentally healing his wounds at a slow pace. But the effect on our relationship because of his past wounds are mending at its own rate. We are more comfortable with each other which was a very good sign that he was healing, and I was as well.

I miss the rest of the Phantomhive family dearly. I think about them often naturally. My grief is disappearing. I stopped making chocolate cakes to subdue my emotions with comfort eating. It's a wonder how I didn't gain a lot of weight. The amount of cakes I ate is almost terrifying to think about. I'm in a cake coma, no more for a long while.

Knocking on the door to the study, I bombard in without permission per usual. Ciel was about to open a letter I think, and Sebastian was at his side. I slouch my way inside in a bored manner and Ciel sighs seeing me.

"Can't you leave me alone for one day?" Ciel asks with an annoyed frown.

I shake my head with a giggle, "The answer to that would be no. This is your fault, you know?" I point out while sitting down into the chair in front of his desk. I sit lazily and Sebastian appears irritated with the lack of my manners.

"My fault?!" he sputters, a bit pissed at my remark.

I sit up with a start in contest, "Yes, yours. You won't let me do anything!" I exclaim while gesturing around the room. "I'm going to go mental if I can't even leave the manor!"

A tick mark pulses against his temple, "You can go to London, can you not?"

I pound my fist against the desk, and I think I accidentally cracked it. My strength has been growing recently, my body is being weird. "I can't leave!" I state loudly.

"Why not?!"

I point at the butler which only causes Sebastian's eyebrows to raise at the gesture. "I don't have someone to coach me to London because he's always serving your ass day in and day out!"

I cross my arms with a miffed pout, probably appearing as a child in their eyes but I don't care. "Huh?! I can call you a coach anytime." Ciel points out with a twitching eye.

"But did you? No!"

Ciel begins to massage his temples, "You never said you wanted to go!" he rebukes with a glare.

I let out an 'argh' and get up from the chair, "Well, I do! Thank you very much."

He sighs loudly, "Confusing woman." Ciel mutters under his breath.

I heard it clearly and multiple tick marks erupt near my temple, "Wanna repeat that, you brat?" I ask with a scary tone.

He shrinks back in his seat slightly and clears his throat, avoiding my eyes with good measure. I smirk at my result and sit back down in the seat. I take notice of the letter again with curious eyes, "Who's the letter from?" I ask, leaning onto the desk trying to view the stamp on it.

I let a gasp in surprise and stand once more to travel to Ciel's side. He opens it with a nod, confirming my suspicions. I watch intensely while he unfolds the letter open. What was inside, shocks me to my core. No way...

"This is..." Sebastian begins while also taking notice of the contents in the letter while raising a finger up to his chin in thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I sneak into the kitchen with a goal in mind. It was slightly embarrassing, but I really need help with it. Ugh, he's going to make me pay him back somehow. I stand at the kitchen door and let out a heavy sigh. I might as well get this over with. I push the door open slightly and peer inside with contempt. I found Sebastian preparing breakfast for the special day.

I gulp anxiously and walk inside slowly, "M-Morning, Sebastian." I begin with a stutter and cringe at my nerves. He nods at my presence while flashing his eyes toward me momentarily in greeting. I wonder if he noticed my stutter but outwardly it doesn't seem so. I shuffle into the kitchen awkwardly and make my way to his side. The food smelt wonderful and it made my stomach make grumble automatically. "What'cha makin'?" I ask curiously.

"The breakfast for today will be scrambled eggs, slivers of ham, and an option of either toast or a croissant." he announces while mixing the yolks of the egg in a bowl together.

I nod simply, "Sounds good to me."

Silence ensues not long after and I sigh at myself, my confidence levels for this task weigh heavily on my shoulders. I know I need help to do this, but asking Sebastian makes me want to struggle instead. We had to leave soon for Ciel's ceremony with the Queen. I bite my lip nervously, trying to keep my cool about the situation. I was going to be around so many important people and I need to be ready to face them. Not to mention, Vincent and Racheal's families were going to be present and they don't know about me being a Phantomhive yet.

I need to make good impressions, I think worryingly.

I reach up to tug on Sebastian's sleeve while avoiding his eyes in fear of giving up again. "What is it?" he asks monotonously.

I whimper internally, hoping he will help without teasing me. "I-I need your help with something," I confess. "I need help getting ready for the ceremony."

I peer up at him through my bangs that cover my eyes slightly. I was curious about his reaction as he hardly ever shows any facial expressions. He was staring down at me, appearing to be thinking about it. Was he going to make me beg? I wonder briefly, knowing he would attempt to make me.

"Fine," he answers while turning his attention back to the breakfast.

I squeal happily and hug his side in a fit of relief, "Thank you! Thank you!"

He squirms slightly in my grip, so I quickly let go of him. I grab a piece of lukewarm toast sitting on the counter and begin to backtrack out. "I'll be in my bedroom waiting!" I mention before I leave with a laugh.

What I did miss when I left was hear Sebastian sigh slightly, "If I don't help her, we will be behind schedule by an hour." he mutters to himself while dashing some pepper into the eggs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I take out the dress Miss. Nina made for this special occasion. It was a stunning gown; I have never owned anything so fancy. I was a bit scared to put it on truthfully. My clothing usually consists of commoner clothing that I would buy at the stores down in London whenever I got paid. Ciel had this dress commissioned for me and I thought it was very sweet of him to buy me it. Even though I own the money too, I don't feel comfortable using it as I was originally not a Phantomhive in the first place.

I wonder if the maroon dress will outshine me. I raise it up in front of me curiously and walk to my stand-up mirror. I hang it in front of me, trying to imagine myself in it. I already did my makeup and hair; I was now waiting for Sebastian to come in and help me with the damn contraction of a dress. The corset was a bit different compared to what I was used to. A lot more tightening was involved for this type of dress, so I need some help but there is no other female in the manor to help me.

I must rely on Sebastian to help but this thing on. No matter how embarrassing it was I think with a sweatdrop. I was only in my slip which is what is considered as undergarments of the eighteen century. I only wear these things if I must wear a dress; otherwise, I find them completely horrid in design. I prefer my bra and panties, but can I use those often, no.

I hear someone knock on my door and I let out a nervous sigh. "Miss. Rina, I am here to help you dress."

Oh boy, here we go; why am I nervous again? It's not like I'm naked, right? Most definitely not. Whoever thought legs were scandalous needs some common sense in life. I clear my throat and set my dress back down on the bed next to its assigned corset. "Come in." I call out.

Sebastian walks in without a second's hesitation with a blank stare. I squirm under his gaze uncomfortably, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asks with a closed eye smile.

A tick mark appears on my temple, "Let's just get this over with." I insist on with a small sigh.

Okay, I don't remember why I was nervous now. His attitude just pisses me off sometimes. He walks over to my bed to grab the corset, "You know how to dress a woman, right?" I ask as I turn around to face the wall and lean onto with my arms on it.

"I wouldn't be 'one hell of a butler' as you mentioned if I did not know how to dress my lady for the day." he comments, and I could swear he was smirking.

I blush slightly at the 'my lady' part but it wasn't like he could see anyways. I scoff in response as he places the corset over my torso and chest. "Hey now, if you call me a 'lady' I sound like an old woman. I'm not that age yet." I clarify, a bit offended.

He tightens the first string of the corset and I wince at the pain of its tightness. "This shouldn't take too long, my lady." he teases and continues to tighten the strings painfully.

I let out a hiss of pain and clutch the wall desperately, "Fuck you. Goddamnit, can't you tie the strings less tight? I feel like my organs are being crushed." I object with a scowl.

"My apologies, my lady." he states while slightly loosening the strings as he continues to pull the corset on.

My scowl turns deeper and I tilt my head back with a raged glare, "Once this damn thing is on, I'm going to punch you in the face." I threaten.

His smirk widens and painfully tightens the corset again to irk me. "A lady shouldn't swear, we must fix that mouth of yours."

I shake in a fit of anger, ready to punch the living daylights out of him. "Well, this lady will say what's on her mind and not give two flying fucks what the other thinks! How about that?!" I shriek loudly, my nails digging into the wall slightly.

I could swear his eyes glowed for a brief second, but I must be hallucinating due to the air escaping my lungs from the corset becoming more restricting. He turns my head back around to face the wall and I stand still in shock at the action. "Truly, how unattractive." he comments lowly behind me.

Did he just call me unattractive?! This guy right here, he wants to die, doesn't he?! He finishes the last string and I shake in aggravation. I automatically turn around and throw a fist at him which he dodges effortlessly. I growl in irritation and continue to try and take hits at him. It only fails every time and pisses me off more.

He had another smirk on his face, clearly finding amusement in his teasing. I finally stop as I was running out of breath easily. "Giving up already?" he mocks.

"Just get the hell out of my room!" I shout while shaking a fist in his direction as I pant loudly.

He laughs slightly and does as I say. He leaves without another word and I stomp to my bed, swiping the dress off it. I toss it over my head and struggle to get in it slightly. It takes a couple of minutes till I have it on properly.

"That good for nothing, egotistical, sadistic man. I hope he rots in hell." I snarl to myself as I shove my shoes on. "I'll show him unattractive and it's going to be his perfect face covered in bruises."

I practically slam my door open, not even checking my appearance once more. I didn't give a damn how I appear because I was filled to the brim with irritation. I knew I shouldn't have asked him for help. I grumble under my breath as I make my way back down the stairs in these ridiculous heels. What's the point in wearing them if no one can see your legs? It's like the pain is there for just to aggravate and not entice.

I spot the child and butler duo at the bottom of the stairs. I rush slightly and come to the last step, making my way towards them. Ciel stood at the door wearing a dashing dark blue suit that is specifically tailored for this kind of ceremony he was to take part of. His hair was slicked back, and it made his eyepatch stand out against on his face. My sudden bad mood dissipates instantly at the sight of my cute brother.

I rush up to him and bend down as much as I can in the corset. I give him a big hug with a slight blush, "Oh my gosh, you are so handsome!" I squeal with a high-pitched voice.

He tries to push me away with a yelp accompanied by a small blush at my overwhelming hug, "R-Rina, get off me!"

I pull away slightly, "Ah, you look all grown." I smile warmly while caressing his cheek lovingly. I feel some tears sting my eyes and I let them fall freely. Vincent and Racheal would be so proud to see him rising like this. He watches me a bit stunned by my watery face.

He soon relaxes though and pats my head without a word. I stop my happy tears because I forgot Sebastian was here. I stand up back to full height and send him a heated glare. A smirk sat on his face, knowing exactly why I was looking at him so.

He opens the front doors abruptly and gestures to outside, "Shall we go, my lord, my lady?" he asks.

Ciel walks through the door threshold first and I keep my gaze on the ground below me as I pass Sebastian as well to restrain myself to fighting again. I open the door to the carriage that awaits outside and I allow Ciel in first. I follow him and close the door. Sitting down, I prepare for the trip to London with a burst of nerves and excitement. Sebastian takes place of the coach and begins to drive us to our destination.

I can't believe I'll get to see Queen Victoria in the flesh! I wish I had a portable camera!

0-0-0-0-0-0

We were brought to a glorious room that steals my breath away. Not to mention we were in the castle of the Queen herself. I was soaking in the external and internal structure of the whole place for memory sake. I probably had stars floating around me in awe of the entirety of the walk to where Ciel had to go. I would keep pointing out things I found fascinating but Ciel and Sebastian didn't even look entertained by anything.

In the end, they made this trip a party pooper for me.

I was pouting the rest of the way to the room we are in currently. The room was full of earls of various estates. I think I recognized a few from parties Vincent would host/attend. The Queen sat at the other end of the room with two young knights (?) next to her that wore all white. The Queen was in her mourning dress and I smile seeing it. While the story behind it was quite heart throbbing, the fact I could see it in person was just mind-blowing.

The room we were in was very eloquent and Ciel went to take place in one of the chairs. Sebastian and I decided to hang back at the door's threshold while Queen Victoria began her speech. I had a big grin on my face by this point.

"Can you believe it, Sebastian?" I ask with an excited whisper.

He peers down at me, looking a bit confused. "Believe what?"

I send him a bewildered look, wondering why he didn't even find this exhilarating to be in the presence of a royal. Not to mention, the naming of Ciel's official title under the Queen. I gesture around the whole room with my hands with an expression of disbelief, "You know, being in the presence of royalty!" I whisper shout.

He shrugs slightly and I feel a bit down by his indifference to the situation. "It matters not to me."

I gasp lightly and facepalm, "How can it not?! We're practically in the presence of history in the making." I continue to whisper but more aggressively.

"Time drags infinitely, I could easily read this in a book later on." he mutters with a tiny frown.

I stare at him feeling my disbelief increase at his poor reactions and thoughts. "Do you find anything entertaining?" I ask in exasperation.

He gazes intensely into my eyes and my own widen at the stabilizing action, "Yes, in fact, I do."

I turn my face away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his captivating eyes; talk about Deja-vu. The room quiets and Ciel is asked to stand up. He slowly approaches and I watch in anticipation. This is amazing, really. I am so proud of him. He has been through so much over the past couple of months. I found this groundbreaking and definite stamp his and my life. I smile warmly watching the scene unfold.

Ciel bows in front of the Queen with respect and a man approaches him. I feel someone brush my arm slightly and I find Madam Red next to me. My smile widens in greeting with a tilt of my head. She does the same back and both of us continue to watch the scene play out in front of us. The man in front of Ciel bestows a royal blue cape and wraps it around him. Ciel walks forward after receiving the cape and continues up the small number of stairs, closer to the Queen.

She stands up and places chained medals over his head that encase his upper body. I couldn't see much from here, as his back was literally towards us.

"Welcome home, Earl Phantomhive." Queen Victoria announces crisply with a smile. "We warmly welcome your return."

Everyone claps afterward in congrats and I follow their example, probably clapping a little more quickly than others.

Madam Red speaks up afterward, "You two should've gone and watched up closer." she comments with a smile and Sebastian gives her his attention. "Rina, you are already officially family and Sebastian, you are close enough to be so now."

My mouth opens ajar at her sentence in shock, how did she know I was part of the family already?! Did Ciel tell her?! That brat! I curse my cunning brother's back with a mini glare. Though I was also surprised Madam Red referred to Sebastian as family.

"It would be presumptuous to call myself something like family," Sebastian corrects while turning his attention back to Ciel. I wonder briefly if Sebastian has a family somewhere. Maybe he was alone too? I should ask him some time I mentally note for later. "I'm just one hell of a butler." he states with a slight sly smile.

I gasp and a teasing smirk appears on my face, "Oho. ~" I chime and poke his arm repeatedly. "You liked my catchphrase I made up, huh?" I boast, feeling a bit proud he likes it.

He sighs, his smile disappearing quickly, "Would you stop your childish pestering?"

I giggle with a bright smile, "I'm happy." I confess.

He doesn't comment further on the matter but opts to stare blankly at me. I blink in confusion, hating that stare more than anything.

"Rina, the Midford's are here as well. Why don't we go talk to them? It's been a while, no?" Madam Red asks randomly.

I nod, agreeing with her. I need to speak to them about being adopted into the family; unless Ciel told them already. I follow Madam Red down the hallway but quickly turn around for a moment, "Don't leave me here!" I exclaim not too loudly but enough for Sebastian to hear.

I assume he heard me, and I continue to follow Madam Red down the beautifully decorated hallway. "Madam?" I call out while biting my lip nervously. She hums her that I got her attention and I continue with some effort, "Does it offend you any that I am now part of the family?"

She blinks in shock at my question, but she smiles warmly afterward. "I was more bewildered than you were, but I don't think badly about it. I think it's good you are. Someone needs to watch over Ciel." she explains.

"Even though Racheal didn't like me much?"

She frowns at the question and sighs lightly, "My sister is a complicated person. She was never jealous easily, but somehow you crawled under her skin. Though I do know one thing."

"What?" I ask, feeling saddened from the reminder of the dead mother of my brothers. Her love for them was undeniable and she wasn't a horrible mother.

Madam Red smiles at me sadly and stops me in the middle of the hallway. She grabs my shoulder while giving it a comforting squeeze, "I know that deep down in her soul. She did love and care about you to some extent, no matter how jealous she was of your connections."

Madam Red leaks some tears and that automatically made me want to cry. I sniffle, trying to hold some back but they end up pouring out. I grab her for a hug, and she welcomes it with open arms. I hug her tightly, but not too hard in case I accidentally break her back with my abnormal strength. "I-I miss everybody s-so much. Even Racheal's s-scolding!" I sob against her shoulder.

She chuckles lowly and I feel some of her own tears drop onto my skin, "I-I shall miss everyone too, my dear." she strokes the back of my head and it briefly reminds me of my own mother from the future. No one's touched me like that in a very long time. A deep ache throbs in my heart, making my body pulse with an intense longing for my mom's embrace. I take what Madam Red has to offer though.

I choke on my tears and pull back slightly from the hug, "We'll get over it together, yeah?"

She nods and begins to wipe at her eyes, I copy her action also. "We will try our best." she vows.

We give each other reassuring smiles and try to clean each other up. Our eyes swelled with emotions; she loops her arm through mine, "Shall we head to the others now?"

"Yes, lets." I agree.

Somehow, I feel more connected to this woman in front of me. I wouldn't mind becoming close to her; after all, we are family now.


	18. Donburi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is next chapter guys, it is successfully starting out the manga here. Enjoy!

Today, it would seem Ciel arranged another fight against Sebastian. Whether it was for entertainment or information, I don't know exactly. We were currently sitting outside in the backyard of the manor. The servants stand behind us in gauging silence while waiting for the fight to begin. There was a man who has long brown hair and in an odd robe that was colorful standing across from Sebastian.

It was dead silence between the two parties and Sebastian tightens his gloves preparing himself. The man stands in a combat stance that I would associate from some sort of Asian fight style.

"Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds of Flowers Profusion Fist!" the man shouts. I sweatdrop at his long combo name. This isn't Mortal Kombat! "Take this! Secret Technique!" he exclaims while raising his arms up and down in a memorizing pattern.

Sebastian continues to watch the man with some attention and tightens his other glove. The man begins to move forward in a dash suddenly; Sebastian simply paces and does his own stance in a flash. He was already behind the man with the finishing pose. My jaw would be dropped in awe of such a talent, but sadly I was used to how good Sebastian was. I don't understand why Ciel continues to test him, it was pointless.

I once tried to fight Sebastian and had my ass handed to me in ten seconds flat. I didn't contact Sebastian for a whole week and purely avoided him with my entire being. It was still embarrassing to this day and it makes a wave of anger spark in me all over again.

The man falls to the floor after such a hit from Sebastian. He begins to cough out blood and I wince at the sight. Damn, feels bad, that shit probably hurt like a bitch. Sebastian resumes to stand normally behind him, "Th-This is our school's last hidden secret technique...!" the man cries out. "Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist. What in the world are you?!" the man asks in alarm while giving Sebastian a side glance from the ground.

I hum in thought and lean my elbow against the table. That is a question I have been wondering for the past two years and still cannot find the answer to. I like to refer to Sebastian as the Impossible Man. He turns around to look at the man while dusting his hands together to remove any dirt from them, "I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive." he states. "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?"

I sweatdrop at his question and think I would probably run my sword through my opponent. Sebastian flashes us with a closed eye smile, "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

Ciel 'tsks' next to me and I snicker behind my hand that I raise to my mouth. "That's what you get, brother." I taunt with a knowing smirk.

He glares at me in response and I cross my arms. The servants begin to praise Sebastian and I roll my eyes at their comments of amazement. Ciel sighs eventually, "A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though, I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel comments, a bit disheartened by the outcome of the event.

The same smile was still plastered across the butler's face, "That is too bad."

I take the glass sitting beside me that was filled with poison I found out from Ciel's expression earlier. I hand it out to Sebastian with an inward smirk. I feign a smile with a chuckle, "Here Sebastian, for your outstanding work."

"Thank you, my lady." Sebastian replies and takes the glass out of my hand. He drinks it very quickly and I blanch slightly. How the world is he drinking that stuff?!

He sets the glass down with a 'clink' and I stare at him in disbelief. I would have had a heart attack if I drank it like that or at all. Ciel was smirking slightly at what I did, approving of the reward. The servants were still expressing their awe and excitement over Sebastian's abilities in the background. Sebastian turns around with a scary smile, "By the way, what are all of you doing here?" he asks them with a calm tone.

The servant's freeze and I watch in amusement. Sebastian continues to berate them one by one, "Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard? Maylene, how are the shirts in the laundry? Bard, are dinner preparations going as they should?"

They all reply with guilty/forgetful expressions and that angers Sebastian further. His cranky face comes out and it spooks me still slightly, I could practically see devil horns sprouting out of his head each time; how scary. "If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" Sebastian yells and the servants dash out of sight quickly, fearing his wrath.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian..." Ciel begins while getting out of his chair with the help of Sebastian behind him. "There was a call from him in Italy."

"From Sir Clause?" the butler asks.

Sebastian hands Ciel his cane when he was fully standing up, "We talked about this. Come."

I sigh heavily and slouch in my chair, not looking forward to the guest. "Rina, make sure to be ready to greet our guest." Ciel calls out not far away as he and Sebastian begin to walk back inside to the manor.

I frown and wave my hand in the air to tell him I heard. I don't want to dress up I whine internally. Tanaka stays outside with me for a couple of minutes while I enjoy the crisp late morning air. I was used to being left out of their conversations. It makes me feel a bit lonely, but I can't help what they don't want me to hear. I just get denied automatically; honestly, what could be so bad about their talks? I already know the 'special' guests we receive go through hell and back. Ciel likes to play with them in a torturous way. Not that this guest was bad because Ciel would have told me beforehand.

I would call Ciel an evil mastermind nowadays. He wasn't like this at the beginning, but I think with Sebastian's influenced his personality; it turned out pretty nasty and sour. The kid was so uptight I worry for his health. His ideas of fun are watching people suffer under his thumb. I mean, what kind of child these days act like that? Only once every great while do I get to see my true brother underneath all that muck. I think I was the only one who gets to see him like that. Well, other than Elizabeth, who is his fiancé again.

Ugh, how disturbing to be betrothed to your cousin. Oh, hell no, I will never marry Edward, her brother. He was a few years younger than me but Lady Midford has brought the subject up a couple of times. I reject with the utmost respect for my teacher but internally I wanted to puke at the topic. We may not be blood-related, but I don't really see Edward like that.

I heave myself out of the chair and stretch my arms up to the sky. Tanaka grabs the glasses and puts them onto a tray. He follows me back inside the manor and splits off to go back to the kitchen. Now, I was at wonder what to do for the rest of the day.

0-0-0-0-0-0

My stomach was rumbling loudly in a cry for food. I decide to listen to it and push the door open for the kitchen. What I expected to see was glorious amounts of food for tonight's dinner with the guest. However, what my eyes found were shattered china and an extremely burnt meat slab. I stare at the mess with bewilderment. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian were hugging each other in what I would call a fear cuddle.

"Wh-How?!" I sputter while tiptoeing around the china all over the floor.

Mey-Rin was the one who speaks up first, "W-We were just trying to help, yes."

I let out an aggravated sigh and dig my palms into my eyes, "Oh my god, you guys are so screwed."

I can already picture Sebastian's reaction.

"How in the world," I hear someone utter behind me. Speak of the man and he shall appear. My back stiffens automatically, and I can literally feel the tension seep into the room. I could feel his pissed off mood very clearly. "...did this happen?" he asks everyone with a scary calm voice.

I turn around to come to face with his signature closed eye smile. I could see the strain in his features at an attempt to appear calm. If anything, it only makes all of us feel more threatened. The servants whimper pathetically, and I feel bad for them. I understand they were only trying to help, but if you know you shouldn't do something, then don't; simple as that.

Finnian was the first one to break, "After I finished picking the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer and then," he begins to sob, and I was trying not to laugh. "The lid was open!" he admits with a cry.

I turn my attention to the window and pale considerably, it was dry and dead looking in the backyard. Mey-Rin was next to confess, "I brought the guest's tea set and then," she didn't have to finish because we all know she crashed it when wheeling it back inside the kitchen.

"I was moving the raw meat but...I set it down and then I thought I'd cook it..." Bard informs with a sweat drop, appearing a bit rough for wear.

These people, I swear, do they not know how to do things in a normal context? They continue to beg and apologize repeatedly to Sebastian. "I understand." Sebastian sighs out. "I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults."

Poor Sebastian, he must deal with these numbskulls' accidents. I almost pity the man. I watch silently in the background, wondering what he was going to do. The dinner was practically ruined, and we did not have much else to use for a meal set out. While I wait for Sebastian's plan for action, a teacup fills my vision abruptly. I find Tanaka handing me a cup of warming tea. I smile happily at being offered some and take it from him with a small sigh at the smell.

I don't practically like Tanaka's special lemonade which Sebastian drank earlier, but his tea I could drink any day.

"You all should follow Tanaka's example and act a little more like adu-" Sebastian begins only to cut himself off while eying the teacups in Tanaka and I's hand. His eyes widen in a brief measure and points at our cups, seeming more confident now. He claps once to gather the servant's attention and to seize their sobs, "Please be quiet, everyone." he commands. Finnian's sniffles could be heard throughout the room and I wait in anticipation for Sebastian's grand plan. "From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the plan."

Sebastian grabs the cup out of my hand swiftly. It takes me two seconds to register that my cup was no longer in my grasp. My jaw hangs slightly in surprise and irritation, how dare he take my drink! "This is what we'll do." he informs while raising the cup in the air for emphasize.

I sneak up behind him to try and get my drink back. He predicts my attack and raises the cup higher. I stand on my tippy toes trying to grab it. Ugh, I hate him with every fiber of my being. He ignores my demands to give it back to me in the process. He tells the servants to grab certain necessities and they all disappear quickly to not upset him further. It was Sebastian and I left in the kitchen now.

I continue to glare at him, "Come on, you don't even need the tea anymore!" I reason, giving up on trying to get it from him after many failed attempts.

He shrugs, his face was indifferent while still holding it high in the air. "I never once heard a please, my lady."

I gawk at him and my hands itch with the want to choke him, "You're the one who stole it, why should I beg for it back?!"

"You want it, do you not?" he points out with a slight smirk.

He bends down to my eye level, but the teacup was still high up in the air. I blush slightly at the close contact, "I do, so you should be nice and give it to me." I mutter with a pout.

His eyes narrow a little as if debating something; he will most likely make me beg for it back to the sadistic piece of shit he is. He sighs eventually and hands it to me, "I don't have time for these games right now." he mutters and begins to work around the kitchen in a blur of action.

I take a sip of tea which was slightly cooled by now. I was a bit miffed but suck it in like a pro and drink most of it while watching Sebastian work. I was a bit surprised he handed it over willingly but then again, he has a lot to do to prepare everything all over again. The servants come back fifteen minutes later with the supplies Sebastian asked for.

"Hey, Sebastian, is this really okay?" Bard asks as Sebastian chops the burnt meat up finely. It was raw inside naturally as it wasn't even cooked properly, to begin with.

"Yes," he affirms, keeping his attention on the meat in front of him. That was until Mey-Rin trips on her feet while holding some boxes. I move in a panic, ready to catch them, but Sebastian beats me to it. He catches a box with one foot and the rest on one hand. He holds Mey-Rin who was in the process of falling along with the boxes. The maid blushes profusely and I snicker internally.

"You are...how many times have I told you to not run inside the mansion?" he asks with a voice irritable sigh.

Mey-Rin continues to blush and moves away from Sebastian's arms in embarrassment. "S-S-S-Sorry my glasses are broken from before so I couldn't see very well..." Mey-Rin stutters quickly in apology.

"But with this, the leading actor need not worry." Sebastian comments with a grin.

I sweatdrop as he doesn't even care if Mey-Rin was hurt or not. Finnian's shrill voice cuts through my thoughts as he also comes into kitchen calling Sebastian's name.

"I brought gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store." Finnian informs with a happy smile.

Sebastian smiles also, appearing happier to begin the process of setting up dinner. "...is that so? Good work. I will do the final touches then." he announces. "After this, please leave things to me and all of you please rest. And please, sincerely act like adults." Sebastian attempts to encourage with a closed eye smile. "Act like adults." he repeats while grabbing a towel.

He said it twice, I think with a sweatdrop. The servants exit without a thought and leave Sebastian to whatever he plans on doing. He spots me with a mini glare, "I believe I asked everyone to rest."

I shrug and come up to his side nonchalantly, "I want to help." I declare seriously.

"No." he immediately declines my request.

I let out a whine, "But Sebastian~. Four hands are better than two."

He sighs and gives me his signature smile, "Please, my lady. I can manage by myself."

He grabs my shoulders unexpectedly and begins to push me towards the door. I struggle to move but his grip was quite firm. He pushes me through the doorway, out into the hallway. "I just want to be use-" I get cut off by the door being rudely slammed in my face.

I glare at the door and mentally curse Sebastian while giving the door a good kick for the measure. He really slammed the door in my face, what a prick. Why does no one want me to help?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sitting in front of my mirror, I tighten my hair bun with a slight frown. I really didn't want to greet the guest tonight. I believe it was Clause that was coming today; I remember him enough from the past. After finishing up, I make my way to the main staircase and walk down it. The servants all wait at the door including Sebastian. I assume Ciel's outside, waiting for Clause to arrive. I walk towards them with disinterest, I honestly just want to take this dress off. Finnian perks up at my arrival with a flowery smile, "Miss. Rina, you look so pretty!" he compliments.

I blush slightly in embarrassment and scratch my cheek, "Aww, thanks!" I beam happily. I don't know when the last time somebody complimented my appearance. It feels nice to know that I am in someone's eyes. My olive-colored evening gown wasn't particularly fancy but enough to show my acclaimed status. I never cared much for over expensive things.

"Miss. Rina is always beautiful, yes!" Mey-Rin comments.

My blush increases along with the compliments, "H-Hey, what's with all the focus on me?" I ask, wanting to hide from the world.

Bard snickers at my embarrassment and I think my face was beat red. Was it hot in here or is it just me? I clear my throat, trying to calm my heated face down. I find Sebastian's eyes peering down at me in amusement. Ugh, he likes to see me suffer; that only makes me blush more and I want to die on the spot. No matter how much I love the servants, must they compliment me in the open?

I stand by Bard, waiting for the guest and Ciel to come inside. I want to go back into my pajamas like the lazy human being I am. No one was talking and we all wait patiently. The front door suddenly opens ajar and Ciel walks inside with Clause following behind. They were talking about something on the way in; that was until we all interrupt them.

"Welcome, sir Clause." we all greet in sync with a bow.

Clause stands in surprise while surveying the manor's interior, "Oh...this is..." he trails off in thought. "You've made that mansion into something beautiful."

"We've been waiting for you, sir Clause." Sebastian greets with a polite smile.

"Sebastian! It's been a while!" Clause greets. Finnian grabs Clause's jacket from him to hold. Clause plops his hat onto Finnian's head as well with a smile. "It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?"

Sebastian begins to lead him further into the manor and Clause finally spots me as I begin to follow, "Ah! Lady Rina, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again!" he greets me next and picks my hand up, grasping it gently. "You are more charming since I last saw you!" he compliments while raising my hand to his lips. He kisses my knuckles and I want to run far away. Do I have a sign on my forehead saying, 'It's compliment Rina day?'

I chuckle awkwardly with a sweat drop, "Why, thank you, sir Clause! It is nic-"

Sebastian interrupts me with his signature smile in place and gestures to the door next to us, "Wouldn't you like to talk to my lord? Because I must do the dinner preparations." he suggests. "Please enter the courtyard."

I toss Sebastian a glare, a bit pissed he cut me off. Clause stands a bit confused, wondering why we were going outside. "Courtyard?" he asks, forgetting the rest of my sentence.

I was also bewildered to why we were going outside abruptly. Sebastian puts his hand on the door handle, "This time, it is a counter-balancing entertainment ordered by my lord. We hope it pleases you."

When Sebastian opens the door, I feel awe overcome all my senses. It was a Japanese rock garden! I may as well have stars in my eyes at the sight. It was actually beautiful and for once I remember how amazing Sebastian is, my annoyance disappearing. "Here please relax." Sebastian comments.

"Oh! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" Clause reacts in awe also. I spot my brother come up at Clause's side.

Sebastian walks ahead of us a couple of steps while gesturing to a table not far, "The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please."

I walk with Clause and Ciel, following the butler to the table. Sebastian helps Clause sit down, "The irises are truly beautiful. The dead tree and the flowers, it's like 'Wabi-sabi.'" Clause states while looking around.

I help my brother into his chair with a small smile and he nods his thanks. I take my own seat in mine which was next to Ciel's. Sebastian serves the guest his tea first, "Pardon my interruption."

He moves to me next and does my own teacup, I nod my thanks to him. "Even green tea. You also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style." Clause remarks cheerfully.

"I'm unworthy of those kind words." Sebastian replies with a closed eye smile.

I sweat drop slightly, it's not enthusiasm more like borrowed knowledge from Tanaka.

"I also look forward to the meal." Clause informs with a laugh.

I pick up my Japanese style cup and blow at it. I hate when I accidentally burn my tongue on tea. I glance at my brother to find him smiling lightly. I almost choke on my drink at the expression he was showing. I have never seen that look before! The hell is he planning?!

"By the way Clause, about the usual goods," Ciel begins while resting his head on hand.

Clause chuckles lowly and puts his hand inside his jacket, "Yes, I came keeping my promise. Here is the game that you wanted." He sets a box down and I recognize it as a new board game. I stare at it in unimpressively, he was always obsessed with games. I used to like playing them with him, but he wins every single time. I gave up hope in them. The only game I was a pro at was Mario Kart. "It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

Ciel seems appeased he actually got the game, "Hmm, difficult, huh? You emphasized that on the phone."

"Aha, that's true. The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?" Clause asks with interest.

I could tell they weren't talking about this specific game. I stay silent since I don't really care, nor do I want to make Ciel mad for interfering his 'talk.' I hate being a part of these conversations. I will rather be in the kitchen with Sebastian and making him pissed off right now.

"It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds with the game. But recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting ending." Ciel emphasizes while leaning back in his chair, appearing nonchalant about the discussion.

"My my, if it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless. At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

Is Clause an idiot? He just blatantly mocked my brother in front of his face. "Yes. 'Kids' have a greed for games." Ciel replies with a fiendish smirk, a dark look in his eyes.

I pale slightly at the expression and drink my tea calmly, trying to ignore them. Clause doesn't appear fazed and continues to taunt, "Since you're you, at the age of twelve you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker. Really, that's very ominous."

I help Ciel a lot with this toy and game business actually; I may have used some ideas from the future to create some things for personal gain. Before my brother could reply, Sebastian intercepts the discussion. "Please pardon the interruption." Sebastian wheels in a tray with food. "The evening meal's preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's, Beef Donburi."

I let out a soft 'pft' when he said it was Bard who made it. Ciel and Clause appear surprised by the main dish. I couldn't care less, as I once had Donburi when I was a child. It was not a bad meal; but with Sebastian's god-tier cooking, I couldn't wait to eat it. Sebastian first sets a dish in front of Clause, "Is this really the evening meal?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes." Sebastian confirms.

Clause begins to complain but Sebastian cuts him off, "Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this...?" I raise an eyebrow, noticing how sparkles begin to erupt around Sebastian it shocks me for than anything. I have never seen him act this proud of anything in the past two years. "We have the laborers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food...that is Donburi!" he chants.

We were all wordless about his description of the origin of Donburi. I feel an idiot hair pop out of my head in exasperation. Bring the old Sebastian back! I don't like this version, it's scarier! I cry internally. Sebastian continues his lesson about the food, "The former peasant that yearned for court food. 'Lavish food' is said to be Donburi's inventor. And then I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality mean, I devoted myself to this idea."

I want to laugh on how ridiculous that sounded but keep it in to not get chastened later. Clause was at a loss for words still till he laughs loudly, "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me!"

Ciel leans his head on his knuckles again, appearing relaxed. "In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you, it's a lot of fun," he admits with a little smirk. "That's an honor."

I want to call complete bullshit on this whole conversation. Sebastian grabs two more bowls of Donburi and sets them down in front of my brother and me. Clause tucks a napkin into his collared shirt with a giddy smile, "It is exactly as you say. I've grown tired of Italy's tough food. Thanks for the meal."

I fold a napkin on my lap properly; I don't usually do this unless I'm around others. I reach for my fork and stab the meat. I take a bite and hum happily at the taste. If I didn't work out every day, I would be fat off Sebastian's food already. After a few moments, Sebastian begins to speak again, "May the wine suit your taste. The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." he offers while gesturing towards Mey-Rin who holds the said wine.

She doesn't move for a hot minute and I sweatdrop. I conclude she is most likely nervous to serve the wine. I couldn't hear what they were saying as they were whispering. But I saw Sebastian whisper in her ear and the maid blushes brightly. I want to facepalm, knowing his action was only going to complicate matters. I watch as Mey-Rin inches forward very slowly, almost robotic. I can feel dread fill my mind, knowing something bad was going to happen.

Clause turns his attention to the flowers, complimenting their appearance once again. I find Mey-Rin pouring the wine but not into the glass cup! Oh my god, Mey-Rin you blind bat, it's not even close to the cup. Sebastian was behind Ciel who was frozen within mid-bite. I stare at the scene playing out in front of me with worry. I turn to look at Ciel and his eyes were showing a bit of concern as well. The wine begins to spill over the table which was covered by a white cloth until Sebastian acts fast about the situation.

All I remember is seeing white fill my vision and feel the wind whip my dangling hair back with its force. It was only for a second until the outside world was in my sights again. The decorations on the table wobble and so does my bowl. I turn to stare at Sebastian with amazement, he looked so cool! Like a badass scene from a movie clip!

"Huh?! Where'd the tablecloth go?!" Clause exclaims in shock at the noise.

I hear Ciel chuckle under his breath, "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you."

Sebastian bows apolitically while holding the tablecloth in his arms, "Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."

I hear the servants compliment Sebastian behind me, and I laugh silently when Bard calls him 'Superman.' Sebastian only sighs in response, "I'm not 'Superman' or anything...it's because I am," he begins with a smirk. "...one hell of a butler."

I smirk also, happy to hear my catchphrase I came up with. I eat the rest of my Donburi happily and listen to my brothers and Clause's conversation. I toss in my own two cents every now and then throughout the dinner's duration. Eventually, a dessert my favorite part of any kind of meal comes out. I ate that so fast because it tasted amazing.

"Sebastian, give me another!" I call out to him while holding out my clean plate.

He sweatdrops and takes it from me, "Yes, my lady."


	19. Dance Lessons

Ciel invited me to go to London with him on a minor errand. Why he wanted me to come was unknown to me. I don't mind though because he barely asks me out to do things; I am content on being by his side. Unfortunately, the reason for this trip was because a certain gardener with absurd strength decided to snap my brothers' cane in half. Ciel was angry rightfully and sent Sebastian to have it repaired.

The carriage pulls to a stop and Sebastian opens the door politely. My brother steps out first with the help of Sebastian. I follow from behind and duck my head to avoid hitting it. Sebastian helps me down as well and I nod in thanks. He shuts the carriage door behind me as Ciel heads towards the shop where the cane is waiting to be picked up from. There weren't many people around at the moment which is surprising as it was a Saturday.

I walk side by side with Sebastian as Ciel leads the way. It would seem Sebastian parked not far and Ciel opens the door to the place. Sebastian and I continue behind him and I close the door behind us. There was a portly man at the counter inside the shop and he greets us with a friendly grin, "Welcome boy. On an errand for your father?"

I wince slightly, the subject of parents for both of us doesn't bode well.

Sebastian stops Ciel who was about to say something about the matter, "Excuse me. We came to get master's cane." he affirms with a closed eye smile.

He walks forward to the seller and hands him a receipt for the cane. "Ah, so you're the owner of this cane." the man acknowledges. "Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid..."

This man was a bit rude, no? Maybe a short person wanted a cane? Can't judge what you can't see. Sebastian appeared a bit annoyed by what the man said as he hands the cane over to him. He whips it up to the man's face in a blink of an eye. I don't understand how Sebastian could move so quickly, it's like he's a mutant from X-Men.

"It doesn't bend. It's a well-built cane." Sebastian states while lowering it slightly. Sebastian pulls out a money sack and drops it onto the counter. The man stood in place with an expression of fear. "This should cover it."

Ciel begins to walk out of the shop and I follow along. Sebastian was the last one out and he hands over my brother's newly repaired cane. He takes it with a 'hmph' and starts to walk back to the carriage. "Finnie's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that. I got stuck with getting a new one." Ciel explains, a bit irritated.

"Indeed." Sebastian comments. "It's true that you grew, but it did take time."

I frown at what Sebastian says, "No need to remind me my little brother is growing."

We walk by a shop and we hear a little boy exclaim, "Look, mommy! Phantom's Beter Rabbit! It's a new one."

I smile at the scene as I hear his mother scold him for changing his mind so quickly on what he wanted. I can't deny the stuffed rabbits were cute. I watch my brother with a close eye, wondering what his thoughts were. He only gave the scene a side glance at the child-mother display and I let out a silent sigh. I know deep down; he misses being spoiled like that. I mean, what kid doesn't like being spoiled?

The walk to the carriage was a short one and Sebastian opens the door to it, "Now then, young master and my lady, let us head back to the mansion quickly."

Ciel steps inside first and I follow behind with a pout. I sit on the opposite side of Ciel and wonder why I was invited to come for a mere cane retrieval. It was a bit of a waste of time for me.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The same way back to the manor was nothing new and it made my boredom grow slowly till we arrived. I beam at the sight of my home and I launch the carriage door open happily; Sebastian stood ready to open it, but it appears I beat him to it. I hop out of the ride ungraciously as I fumbled slightly in my heels. Sebastian frowns deeply at my manners, "My lady, you should have waited till I opened the door."

I shrug and I watch as Sebastian helps my brother down from it, "God forbid I open a door..." I mutter under my breath while crossing my arms around my chest. I actually detest being a noble now; why did you do this to me, Vincent?!

I begin to skip up the manor without a care and I hear both boys sigh behind me as I did so. People need to lighten up and stop being a damn storm cloud all the time. I wait at the top of the stairs for them patiently. If Sebastian insists, he open doors, I shall wait for him to do so. I don't need his patronizing right now.

When Sebastian opens the door, my jaw drops open at the mansion interior before me. There was so much PINK! What on Earth happened when we were gone?! It looked like a little girl's birthday bash gone wrong! Sebastian glances between my brothers and my expression of disbelief and confusion with a raised eyebrow in question; he has yet to see it.

I grab him by the arms and twirl him towards the door to show him, "What's wro..." he begins with a fake smile, probably not liking the fact I was touching him.

He stiffens in my hands at the sight before us and I could feel the air change into bewilderment from his side. I let go and we walk in cautiously, not sure what to expect to happen when we do. "What in the world," Ciel comments while taking in all the frilly pink and stuff animals strewn in every corner of the front foyer. "...is this?!"

"It's-It's so girly." I blanch, the color making my head throb slightly.

Suddenly, a rumbling could be heard, like a tramped. The servants appear in front of us quite fast while screaming Sebastian's name. Oh my god, what the hell is going on?! They were covered in cute things, the bunny ears on Finnian were quite adorable if I say so myself. The maid bonnet on Bard's head looks ridiculous and I had to keep myself from laughing.

I swear Sebastian's face was paling, which is almost impossible since the man is paler than I. "What in the world is this?!" Sebastian questions with a couple of idiot hairs popping out.

"I want to know why they look like this more!" I protest while coming up to Bard and tug on his bonnet with a 'pft.'

He glares at me but points behind him beyond pissed off, "Go ask that crazy girl."

I tilt my head in wonder, "Crazy girl?" I repeat while looking at the doors with concern. I had a feeling about who it might be...

Sebastian, Ciel, and I all sneak over the door in worry and caution; we were all unsure about the events going on. Sebastian opens it a crack and we all peer inside. The sound of a little girl's voice could be heard from within the room, "These ribbons are good, too. ...but these satin roses are cuteeeee!"

I pale dramatically after realizing who it was, it was my fencing partner and my brother's fiancé, Elizabeth! They stare at Tanaka too who wore a curly wig, and a bow. No, that old man should have respect! Not ribbons and hairdos! She continues to talk while trying to figure out what to do for Tanaka's outfit, "...but like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable! You look like Antoinette!"

Poor, poor Tanaka, I feel so bad for him I cry internally. I have been subjected to such torture many times by now that I am used to it. She turns to stare at us suddenly and I freeze unconsciously at being caught. It seems she spots her fiancé first out of all three of us with a high pitched 'ah!'

I simply sacrifice my brother to the shark by pushing him out into the room. He turns around with a menacing glare at me as I smirk deviously. The glare was short-lived as a mass of blonde hair and frilly dress consumes Ciel's figure with a giant smile, "Ciel! I wanted to see you!"

I snicker under my breath and I think Sebastian finds my meddling a bit funny as he was smirking above me as well. "E-Elizabeth!" Ciel shouts, struggling slightly under her grip.

"Call me Liz! Aren't I always saying that?!" Elizabeth squeals, continuing to give my brother a bone-crushing hug. "Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

That was something I will always agree with Elizabeth on. I smile giddily at the sight of the adorable cousins; Elizabeth always changes the atmosphere somehow it relieves me greatly; sort of like an air freshener. Sebastian sweatdrops at the childish display in front of us and clears his throat slightly, "Miss. Elizabeth..." he calls out.

Elizabeth flickers her attention over to us and let's go of Ciel briefly. I watch my brother collapses onto the floor trying to breath properly again when she walks over to us. I smile at her lovingly and she greets the both of us with a bigger grin, "Sebastian, Rina, good day."

"It's been a while since I have laid my eyes on you." Sebastian comments with a polite bow with his hand resting on his chest.

"I have a souvenir for both of you, too! ~" she chants excitedly.

Oh, a present for me?! I am a little excited to receive one from her. It will most likely be undyingly cute. She puts a tiara on my head with red and black gems; which I hope are fake, but I like it either way. She pulls a fast one on Sebastian and places a big ass bonnet with tons of flowers sprouting from it on his head. I stand in horror at the contraption and it took a minute to digest its existence.

"...eh?" Sebastian utters in confusion.

"You see!" Elizabeth explains with a cheerful smile. He was so stunned that his expression was frozen in disbelief. I choke involuntarily and struggle to keep my laughter in. I could hear the servants try to hold in there laughs behind me. "Ahh! It's so cuteeee! You're are always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good!"

My eyes sting with tears of laughter till the point I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laugh so hard; I end up wheezing and crying at Sebastian's appearance. It was wonderful! Thank you so much Elizabeth for this beautiful image. I will forever remember this moment to the day I die. He directs me and the servants with a glare that was so frightening, I feel as if my soul escaped my body; the servants pass out in the background due to the intensity of his scary face. It doesn't deter my laughter one bit though; it was too good to not pass up.

"..ah-Sebastian, y-you know it really suits you." I wheeze out and his glare intensifies on me. I couldn't take him so seriously while he wore that pink monstrosity on top of his head though. A perfect fake smile takes place on his face abruptly and he raises a hand to his chest in Elizabeth's direction, "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me...it is a great honor."

"It's fine!" Elizabeth squeals, happy with the bonnet.

Ciel coughs to grab Elizabeth's attention, "More importantly, Lizi, why are you here? What about grandmother?"

Ciel and Elizabeth begin to converse, and I ignore them temporarily in opt to tease the butler beside me. Sebastian sulks beside me and I giggle at his attitude, "She has a point though. You always wear black; I often wonder what other colors would look like on you." I hum in thought, thinking he would look good in red. He sweat drops slightly with a depressed sigh.

Although, he suddenly smirks smugly in my direction, "Are you saying I am on your mind often, my lady?" he asks.

I blush at his hint and smack him in the arm, "Shut up, you wish you were." I defend.

Bard sneaks up behind us suddenly, "Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" he asks with a sweatdrop.

Sebastian returns to his normal stoic self, deciding to ignore the bonnet on his head. "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancé." he states knowingly.

I shudder at the thought, I love Elizabeth and all but no, just no. The servants all appear stunned behind us and I snicker at their reactions. They were all dumbfounded, "Fi-?!" they begin in disbelief.

Ciel begins to walk up towards us, "If she left without saying anything, then grandmother must be worried. Sebastian, contact-" he begins to order but gets caught off by Elizabeth grabbing the back of his jacket and dragging him behind her.

"Cieeeeeeel~! Come heeeeeeere~!" she chants while dragging him to the front foyer. We all follow unconsciously, and the bright colors really give a different air to the room when we enter it again. She leads the way to the ballroom which was also covered in colorful bright decorations. It was too much even for me, honestly. "Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I?!"

Sebastian, Ciel, and I all stare at the ballroom with exasperation. I have never in my whole life have seen the manor so colorful, it almost made it feel like I was on an alien planet. "That's right!" Elizabeth exclaims like she just remembered something. "Hey Ciel, Rina, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!"

I sweatdrop and my face pales at the notion of a party. Ciel's expression matches mine almost, a bit aghast at her suggestion. His eye twitches slightly, "Wha..." Ciel trails off in shock.

"A...dance?" Sebastian questions out loud.

I couldn't help but feel unenthusiastic about the arrangements made by her either. I really don't want to dance or dress up for one.

"Wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel! I think it'll definitely be cuuuute!" Elizabeth raves on. Oh boy, I already know Ciel wasn't going to like this. He tries to protest, but she interrupts him before he could with more detail about the party. "Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him. It's like a dream! I will have to dress stylishly with all my might, too!" she continues to fantasize.

Ciel tries to complain again but is only ignored by her. I could tell my brother was about to blow his top. So, being the nice sister I am, I come up to Elizabeth with a grin, "Why don't we go plan it out?!" I ask her exuberantly.

She giggles and clasps my arm through hers, "Yes, good idea! Let's go, Rina!"

She begins to drag me away and I send a glare at Ciel; if he doesn't make it up to me, I'll make his life a living hell basically.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I trudge down the hallways after the spending at least two hours with Elizabeth. I am utterly exhausted from entertaining her. After countless outfits and talk about girl matters, I finally sneaked out saying I was feeling a bit unwell. Which wasn't particularly a lie but an excuse more like. I decide to head toward the study where I hope Ciel is. I want a dessert and I demand he eat some with me, so I feel less guilty about it.

Finally, I arrive at my destination and proceed to open the door. The last thing I would have expected on the other side of this door was to find my brother and Sebastian dancing together. They both stop once seeing me and my craving for sweets disappears. I stare blankly at them, feeling one hundred percent dumbfounded. Ciel blushes brightly at being caught and Sebastian remains impassive.

"R-Rina!" Ciel exclaims.

I walk in slowly, not sure of the scene in front of me. "Uh..." I voice out in confusion.

Ciel detaches himself from Sebastian as quickly as possible, his face flaming red. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

I sweat drop and stand in front of them, "What exactly are you hinting at?" Ciel seems to be at a loss for words and I continue to wonder, "Why are you practicing dancing?" I ask curiously.

My brother calms down and looks away with a scowl. I raise an eyebrow at his stance and glance at Sebastian for an explanation, "The young master doesn't know how to." he states with a small smirk.

I giggle quietly behind my hand, "Oh, I see, does he have two left feet?" I joke. Ciel glares at me now and I smirk at his irritation.

"He needs plenty of practice. Perhaps, you could help him? He struggles with my height." Sebastian informs.

I sweatdrop and scratch my cheek, "Uh, well, the thing with that is I don't know how to either." Well, it's not that I don't know how to; more like the dancing here is completely different from my time period. If I started doing the robot randomly, people would stare at me oddly.

Sebastian's eyebrow raises with my statement, "You do not know how? This is a surprise." he comments while putting his knuckle to his chin. I shrug and Ciel relaxes slightly, knowing he was not the only one who didn't know how to dance. "Why don't you and the young master pair up and I instruct you both?"

I smile happily at his idea, all energy gained back in an instant. Nothing would stop me from this golden opportunity. "I accept this challenge." I beam. I look at Ciel, only to find him blushing again. Oh my gosh, is he that embarrassed to dance with me?! Aww, he's so adorable like Elizabeth said earlier. "What do you say, sport?" I ask him while getting in the dancing position.

He gulps nervously and sighs, "Fine." Ciel grunts.

I had to contain a squeal and he walks closer to me. He grabs both my hands that were positioned out. He was blushing quite a big deal; I don't think I've seen him this flustered in a long time. It makes my heart soar with old memories. I think my smile may have grown by accident. Ciel's height was about mid-way to my neck.

"Now that both of you are in position, young master when the song begins you will begin with the left foot. My lady after his first step, you shall go back one step with your left."

I nod and wait for my brother to make his move. He begins move and his face was flushed, appearing quite disheveled. Was it that nerve-wracking to dance with your sister? I was overjoyed by the fact he accepted this. I continue to smile till I feel his foot slam down on top of mine. I wince in pain, my foot throbbing from the impact. Maybe I should lead the dance? Then again, the man is supposed to.

Ciel sends me an apoplectic look. "Next is the turn, young master." Sebastian instructs with a slight grin. Come on, you can do this! I chant in my head. I begin to turn slightly, and he follows along, only to kick my shin. I let out a tiny whimper in pain, my lip wobbles in response to it also. Ciel stares at me sympathetically and rather humiliation. Ciel wrenches himself out of my grip and I frown sadly. Despite being a target for a foot, I was actually having fun for once.

Sebastian sighs, "You can't dance with high social status ungracefully. In any case, first of all, please do something about that sour look." The butler grabs my brother's cheek and pulls at it. "It is rude to the lady. Even if it's a lie, please make it seem like you're having fun. For reference, my lady was attempting her beautiful smile when being stepped on. Most woman will not be so happy about the incident." Sebastian explains and pulls at his cheeks more with moves Ciel's lips up. I blush lightly at the compliment, but it quickly disappears as Sebastian continues to encourage my brother. "Alright, smile happily."

If I got to see my brother smile truly without any evil intent; I might just have a heart attack from joy. Although, suddenly, Ciel smacks Sebastian's hands away from him. "Let go!" he shouts. "Somehow I've...smiling..." he mutters under his breath while clasping his hands together. He appears downcast and in thought, my heart sinks with his expression. "To smile happily, I've...forgotten." Ciel admits while staring at his family ring which glistens under his gaze.

"Brother..." I mumble sadly, my heart practically breaking with that confession of his. Sebastian for once was a bit disappointed also.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I picked a random dress from my closet; I wasn't practically thrilled for the event tonight. After what happened earlier, I was feeling a bit down. It is totally natural after all, especially all I want is my brother's happiness. I doubt it will ever happen, he may be content but happy? No, I don't think so. I lift my head from my arms as I was laying on my makeup stand.

I get up with a sigh and pace out of my bedroom. I want tonight to end as soon as possible. I was the last one to enter the ballroom it would seem. Ciel was chatting to Elizabeth already and the other servants were dressed up also. Elizabeth sure knows her fashion, my brother was very handsome in his pre-selected outfit.

I stroll up the pair, but I heard Elizabeth shriek suddenly, "Ciel! Where's the ring I prepared for you?! There was a ring that matched the Western Style clothing, wasn't there?"

I sweatdrop at her keen sense, and she was holding Ciel's hand with the family ring on it. I stand next to Sebastian feeling baffled.

"Huh? Ring?" Ciel asks in confusion. "This ring is fine." he says with a sigh.

That didn't make Elizabeth happy, it made the she-devil come out of her. It was very intense indeed, but I think mine was scarier. "No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is totally not cute!" she argues angrily. She continues her rant, "Are you saying you don't want the things I brought for you, Ciel?!" she asks with a sob.

Talk about a dramatic, holy shit girl; it's not that big of a deal. Ciel is stuck on what to say, "That's not it..." he begins to explain with a sigh. "This ring is..." he continues while holding his hand up in gesture.

Elizabeth does a sneak attack and grabs the ring off his finger. I gasp in surprise and I already know this wasn't going to end well. That ring is precious to Ciel and me, probably to him more so. "...mine now!~" she chirps.

"Li-!" Ciel tries to intercept but he becomes cut off again.

"I took it! This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better, too..." she continues to explain while holding the ring up to eye to examine its features.

"Give it back!" Ciel shouts seriously, a bit pissed off from her actions. The atmosphere starts to tense up as we all stare at the couple. Elizabeth freezes, her face remains stony. "Give that back, Elizabeth!" Ciel demands with a dark look while holding out his hand.

She tears up in response, still holding the ring with her fingers. "Wh...Why are you mad like that?" she stammers. "I worked...so hard." she mumbles while clutching her hand into a fist at her side and my brother's face darkens considerably more. "I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that?! You're terrible!" Elizabeth shrieks as some tears drip down her cheeks and her face red with aggravation.

She suddenly raises her hand with the ring in it, "This ring, I hate it!" she bawls and throws it onto the ground harshly. I watch it happen in slow motion as the ring shatters onto the floor. I cannot believe she did that, that actually filled me with an instant rage. That ring was important, you spoiled little girl! My brother begins to shake and immediately reacts by raising his hand to slap her. I rush to his side with some tears in my eyes and grab his hand before could hit her.

I may be angry with her, but I will not hurt her because of it. Sebastian watches us in surprise, and I can see that Ciel was in distress. I refuse to call my brother by his twin's name ever since he dubbed it so, "Brother." I call out softly and move to stand in front of him.

I smile warmly and comb my fingers through his hair to help calm him down. He was sweating a bit while panting and I wonder if he experienced some sort of PTSD moment. His eyes were wide as he takes my figure in. Sebastian comes up to my side, "Young master, you've forgotten your long-awaited new cane."

I understand Sebastian's distraction and take a step back from him. I stare dejectedly at the broken ring on the floor as I go down memory lane:

Laying on the study's floor, I color in silence while Vincent does paperwork in the background. I was drawing him next to me in the picture. Racheal stood at Vincent's other side in a pretty light blue dress with a swollen belly. I begin to hum a tune as I work my magic on the paper. I was an advanced child by then, I knew how to draw cringy manga style characters my friend once showed me in art class. I begin to draw Vincent's blue ring with my tongue poking out at the side in concentration.

I frown when I couldn't remember the design well and look up at Vincent who sat at his desk. I get up with a huff in discomfort from laying on the stiff floor. I grab my paper as well and walk up around his desk to him.

"Vincent." I call out.

He glances at me in his peripheral vision, "Yes, Rina?"

"Can I see your ring?" I ask hesitantly and open my hand out. I never really got to see it in detail before because it was always on his finger.

He blinks in bewilderment and leans back in his chair, "My ring? Whatever for?"

I smile cutely in hopes he would give it to me, "For my drawing."

He smirks lightly and holds out his own hand, "Only if I get to see your art first."

I hum in thought because I wanted this to be a surprise, "I guess." I give up with a tiny sigh.

I hand it over to him and he examines it quietly. I blush in embarrassment because my drawings aren't very good. "I've never seen this style before." he comments with interest.

Blushing, I swipe the picture out of his hands, "That's because it's from Japan originally. Now, the ring!" I demand with my small grubby hand.

He chuckles and slips it off his finger slowly, "Be careful with it, it's quite a relic."

I raise an eyebrow curiously and study it up close, "Is it a family heirloom?" I ask.

He nods with a chuckle, "Indeed, the gem is a blue diamond."

I smile at the stone's beauty and it sparkles back in response, "It reminds me of the sea. It's so big, I could get lost in it." I conclude and slip it onto my own finger in wonder.

It fits loosely and I frown in disappointment. He smiles at my metaphor, "Clever thought. It is only worn by the head of the Phantomhive family." he informs while watching me in amusement.

I hum in understanding and march back to my spot on the floor with the ring in hand. I attempt to draw the ring with intense concentration only to fail miserably. Yet, Vincent still accepted my drawing afterward saying I caught the elegance of the ring in the poor sketch of it.

I am quickly brought back to the present by Ciel picking it up the remains. It seems I accidentally spaced out, whoopsie. I watch Ciel toss the pieces of the ring out the open window beside us. My heart stops at the action, my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wh...Ciel?! What are you doing?" Elizabeth shrieks and runs over to the window, looking out it.

My brother's face was concealed by his hair till he eventually sighs out loud, "I don't care...about that thing." he states. "It's just an old ring." I frown at his lie, knowing to well he did not feel that way about it. "This ring is proof that...the head of the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive'." he claims while gripping his cane tightly.

I stare at him with wonder on how quick he put up a facade and everyone else remains silent. He dusts his hands and I hear Elizabeth sniffle, "What's with that face?" Ciel asks his fiancé.

It was easy to tell that she felt very guilty about what she did, "B-But..." she protests with a sob as tears strain down her face.

"That's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady." Ciel attempts to cheer her up with his words and grabs his handkerchief out of his breast pocket. He dabs her snot and tears delicately, "I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" he holds out his hand with a sly smile. "Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'lady?"

If Ciel wasn't proposed to Elizabeth right now, I know for a fact many young girls would be fawning over his suaveness. Elizabeth accepts and I smile as she grabs his hand. The orchestra begins to play in the background with Sebastian's command. I watch affectionately as they both begin to dance around, and the servants join in for fun. I sway on my spot at the sound of classical instruments. Sebastian begins to play the violin beautifully also.

I hum to the song playing till it eventually ends. I was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves tonight. Even after all that happened in the duration of events. I was lost in a world of thought until Ciel was before me. I blink in confusion at his random appearance and he blushes a little under my gaze. I lift an eyebrow as I wait for him to talk.

He gathers up his courage eventually and holds his hand to me, "Sis, would you give me the honor to dance with me, please."

Stunned, I don't reply for a hot minute till I grab his hand with a soaring heart. I couldn't help the stupid grin from curling itself onto my lips as my eyes tear up with joy, "Don't mind if I do."

His face was soft for once instead of that stony cold one he usually adapts to. I think I could detect a small smile, but his blush was more obvious. I giggle lightly as he wraps his hand around my torso awkwardly and I raise my other to his shoulder. He doesn't try that hard to dance and I begin to lead the way with random spins and just stepping randomly. We worked quite well in sync until he tripped over my feet into my chest. His face was so red afterward he had to walk away from me.


	20. Kidnapped Again?!

Today was a bit special as many guests were visiting the manor. I was on my way down to the game room to greet them. They have been here for a little bit already, but I accidently fell asleep in the tub when bathing which caused me to be late. In a bit of a hurry, I pace quickly towards the room. However, as I begin to venture down the hallway. I almost stumble into a rat trap that was sitting on the floor.

I blink in confusion at the random device and find many more placed around the whole hallway. I sweatdrop, wondering who put these here and why so many. The servants eventually swarm my vision and I step around the traps diligently, "Mey-Rin, why are these traps here?"

"For the rats, Miss. Rina, yes!" she clarifies with a smile.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, "You really don't need this many." I inform.

"What are all of you doing?" I hear Sebastian's deep voice bark up behind me. I almost jump out of my skin at his random appearance but calm myself down quickly.

"'What?' you say...we've decided to capture the rats!" Bard explains. I'm pretty sure I just saw Finnian in a cat costume I think with concern.

"Aha...and that is...?" Sebastian trails off, watching the buffoons. The servants continue to bumble around trying to catch rats which I have yet to see on the floor. "Young master!" Sebastian calls out randomly and I turn to see my brother strolling down the hallway with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Tonight, escort duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage?" Ciel asks his butler. "Leave tonight's plans open." he commands afterward.

"Understood." Sebastian replies with a smirk. He puts a hand to his chest, "Then when I finish the preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please wait just a bit."

The servants continue to make a racket in the background, and it irritates me slightly. Can they calm down for a single second? The snack on today's menu sounds fire and I skip over to Ciel with a smile. "Let's hang out today."

He sweat drops with a wry smirk, "You just want my snack."

I purse my lips, "No, I just want to spend some quality time with you is all."

He sends me a knowing look, "Right, but no, I want some alone time. Our guests earlier gave me a bit of a headache."

I pout in response, "Fine, go have fun with your paperwork."

He takes his leave right after and I watch his back dejectedly. It appears Sebastian had enough of the servant's shouts and exclaims because he suddenly dives toward the floor in a flash; holy fuck, that arch and stretch. I watch in amazement though because I can't even do that without breaking my back. He lurches back up with the rats in hand and I pale at the sight of them.

"Now, please do your work without playing around. We will be having guests tonight." Sebastian demands and informs the idiot trio.

"Ugh, get rid of those. I may have vaccines but I'm not invincible." I gag at the sight of them, not wanting to get sick.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at my statement and tosses them into a net Tanaka was holding suddenly. The servants were on the ground in defeat at their failed mission. I smirk and couldn't help but think that Sebastian was a very capable man.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I went to study in library for a little while but, eventually it got boring. Putting the last book away, I walk out of the room with a small yawn; my brain was fried. There's a lot to learn in these old ass books. They may be newer here but in two hundred some years they are considered a relic. While walking back to my bedroom, I spot Mey-Rin wandering down the hallway in a rush.

She spots me and slows down, "Miss. Rina!" she calls out.

"What's up?" I ask, noticing the letter in her hand. "Why are you running?"

She holds the letter out to me, "This just came in! I was on my way to deliver it to Mr. Sebastian, yes!"

I take it with a nod, "I'll give it to him. Go back to your chores before you get scolded."

I watch her leave in a hurry again and I flip the letter around to the front, "To Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet..." I read out loud.

I hum in thought as I begin to walk toward Ciel's study to give it to him. I wonder what was inside, probably something important I conclude. I turn the corner and find Sebastian standing outside Ciel's door with a tray holding the snack for the afternoon. I tilt my head in confusion and begin to walk towards him, "Sebastian!" I call out while waving the letter around in the air. "A letter just came in."

He turns to look at me impassively, "Who is it addressed to?" he asks.

"To you and my broth-" I get cut off as I accidently trip on the carpet in the hallway. I fumble slightly by tripping over my own two feet and Sebastian catches me. We fall slowly in my eyes; everything was in slow motion. I was pushed against his chest as he holds me down by the back as the window above us explodes. I could see the tiny glass fly around us in a rain of sparkles. I feel a couple of pieces land in my long wavy hair as I sit on top of Sebastian in an odd daze. He was oddly relaxed under me.

We took a moment to stare at each other. There was no emotion underneath our eyes. Just a simple curiosity I suppose I would label it as. The world ticks by slowly and I find that I was very close to his face. Straddling across his lap, he sits up unexpectedly and just like that the moment was broken. The pie lands on the tray but I don't take the miracle with much interest. I still held the letter in my hand in a firm grip.

"Oh dear," he comments with a blank face. "Rina, is that letter-" he begins, and I blush finally realizing the position we were in. I've never been this close to a man before. I open the letter with stuttering fingers and take out the folded piece of paper inside. I hand it over to him, trying to ignore the scenario I was in currently. Was Sebastian always this lean? I think shamelessly. Ah! Dirty thoughts go away, those books are getting to you! I watch intently as he reads the paper until he sighs slightly, "What an undignified invitation..." he mutters lowly, but I was able to hear.

I frown in concern, "What is it?" I ask while trying to take a peek at it.

He doesn't let me see and I give up easily enough. I begin to question why I was still on his lap. He doesn't like it when I touch him usually, which is weird. I'm pretty sure it was only with me too. He doesn't even seem that bothered with anybody else.

I blush again unconsciously at our predicament and he smirks slyly, "Why, Rina, if you wanted to touch me that bad, you could've just said so."

I flush even more, and my ears felt pretty warm, he wants to play that game, huh? He's messing with the wrong woman! I take what I have learned from many romance novels and t.v. shows and attempt to be bold. "Oho~ But Sebastian, I believe it was you who grabbed me first." I rebuke with my own smirk in revenge, my face red as a tomato.

I think his only grows and his eyes flicker slightly which confuses me a bit. "I couldn't help it under your gaze, my lady." he replies with a deep voice.

Okay, never mind, I shouldn't play with the fire. Bard eventually comes into view behind Sebastian and I get up with a steaming face. That motherfucker thinks he's the hot stuff, doesn't he?! Ugh, I hate men, mainly Sebastian but still. He's got those fuck boy vibes is what teenagers would call it back in my time. I fume on the spot as Sebastian stands up, looking like he won a god damn trophy.

"What the hell happened?!" Bard exclaims when he got closer to us.

Finnian was running after him while panting, "Are you guys alright?" he asks.

Sebastian stands next to me and grabs me by the waist, pulling me close to his chest, "Oh, it was nothing much."

I want to kill him, can he die? I glare at his chest with a fuming red face. I want to die actually, is that possible? He let's go of me afterward with a fake smile. I stand away from him, feeling too violated emotionally and physically after that encounter. "My apologies, everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" he asks with the pie still in hand.

"That's fine, but..." Bard trails off in bewilderment.

"I have a bit of minor business to take care of. After you finish, clean this too, please." Sebastian instructs while handing the pie over to Bard who appears very confused. "I shall return before dinner time."

I frown deeply, and suddenly wonder where my brother was. The shattering window was quite loud, and we were near his study. I turn to ask Sebastian where he was only to find he was already gone. My brow dips in question and I find Bard looking for him also to ask him a question.

I storm towards the study in a panic, I practically rip the door off its hinges when opening it. Ciel was not there like he should be. There were papers all around the room and the windows were open. That asshole, Sebastian, purposely distracted me, he didn't want to tell me Ciel was kidnapped. I grit my teeth in annoyance and pure raging fury. Like hell, I was going to sit here and wait for my kidnapped brother again. I will not let this event repeat itself twice!

I hunt down Mey-Rin and find her cleaning up the glass in the hallway. "Mey-Rin! Do you remember the address on that letter?" I ask in a hurry.

She stares at me in concern, "Why, yes. Why?" she asks.

My brows dip in determination, "Tell me it, now." I demand.

She tells me what it was, and I realize it was in London. How the hell was I going to get there? I wouldn't make it in time, or he might be dead by then. I run to my bedroom and close the door behind me when I arrive. I bite my fingernail nervously as I pace in my bedroom in thought. My brother could be dead by the time Sebastian arrives. He might not be either though. Ugh, there are too many possibilities and I can only hope for one outcome, that my brother is alive.

Oh my god, what if Sebastian dies trying to get him back?! What do I do then!? What about my brother?! Some tears cloud my eyes from frustration and fright for what may come to those two people.

All I could do was sit and wait which is so annoying. Something bad could happen to them and it terrifies me down to my core. This was beginning to sound like the scenario when the twins got kidnapped. All these nerves were beginning to make my stomachache. I cup my hand around my mouth as my whole head was in emotional turmoil and unwanted flashbacks. Warm tears begin to run down my cheeks, but I ignore them along with my sobs.

If they don't come back, what do I do? All I can do is hope Sebastian saves him and they are both well when they get back. There was no way I would make it in time as it was a thirty-minute ride to London. I don't have a coach prepared either and I don't think Tanaka was fit for the job. Riding a horse was out of the question also, don't know how to either. Goddamnit, why don't we own a damn car?! I've seen quite a few when visiting London.

How the hell is Sebastian getting there anyhow? I think randomly but toss the thought away; it doesn't matter how he gets to him; I just want my brother back safe and not declared as missing or dead. I drag myself over to my bed, my endless pacing coming to an end. I lay down on it and hug the pillow to my chest, burying face into it. I was terrified, angry, and hopeful.

I don't think I can handle his disappearance another time around...

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a couple of hours of being alone to my thoughts in my bedroom, I went into the kitchen to get dinner started. If Sebastian does make it home with Ciel, they will be exhausted. I decided to do something for him, no matter how angry I was at him. While I am terrible at cooking, I do know how to make a mean pan-fried hamburger. Not that anyone knows what that is yet, sadly. Hehe, they'll get a taste of a twenty first century American meal.

If only I knew how to fry food because I will be saddened that there is no french fries to go with this. I let the hamburgers simmer in the pan and take out some cheese. The door to the backyard was open in the kitchen due to the intense smoke. Sebastian said they would be home around this time, I think.

The meat doesn't take long to cook, and I put the stove on low to keep it warm. Wiping my hands on my apron, I take it off with a satisfactory smile; I haven't made a meal for god knows how long, it felt so refreshing. The chef's in the previous manor would teach me quite a lot and I adapted it. I usually just suck at cooking in general though. I can mold the meat into a ball and spice it up, it's not that difficult. It's nothing like Sebastian's meals though, which are orgasmic to eat.

I make my way to the front foyer and head outside; the servants have been waiting for the butler-master duo for quite some time.

"Mr. Sebastian is late, yes he is..." Mey-Rin mentions out loud.

Finnian nods, "I know right~? Usually he hurries for dinner time." he comments. I frown sadly, not liking those answers. I couldn't deny they were right though. Suddenly, I hear Finnian make a noise of surprise.

I find him staring into the distance and I could see the outline of a single figure. My breath stills and I find that it was Sebastian and he was holding Ciel in his arms. The butler face was holding his signature smile and I stay frozen in place as relief floods throughout my body.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Mey-Rin greets happily.

I stare at the duo in silence, too many emotions were taking hold in my mind.

"We've returned." Sebastian announces, still holding Ciel who was frowning in his grasp. At a closer glance, I could tell Ciel was roughed up quite a bit and there were so many bullet holes in Sebastian's jacket I was concerned if he was okay. There was not a single mark on Sebastian's body though and I find that extremely strange.

The servants express their concerns for their master and co-worker. Eventually Sebastian comments, "We just tripped while we were out."

I scowl at his excuse, there was no way you just tripped. I march up to them and Ciel spots me before Sebastian does as he was conversing with the servants. My brother looks away guiltily as if I wasn't coming towards him.

That made me even angrier and I stop in front of them, "You are both idiots!" I shout at them with misty eyes. Sebastian stares at me in surprise and Ciel continues to avoid eye contact. I let out a slight sob I tried holding back and that got my brother's attention really quick. His face pales at seeing my already reddened eyes and appears at a loss for words.

I reach forward and attempt to hug both of their figures at once. It was a bit of a struggle as Sebastian was so tall and my brother was still awkwardly being cradled in his arms. "I-I'm so happy, that the b-both of you are alright." I wail loudly and hiccup through my tears.

I feel Ciel's hand pat my back lightly in response and I step back with a sniffle. I couldn't stop my tears because I was so overjoyed with their return. Sebastian was staring at me, appearing a bit baffled by my confession. If he thinks I was fine with him tricking me, he had another thing coming.

Finnian being the cute child he was says something funny afterward, "That big hug is like 'upsie daisy.' Looks fun~!" he comments while mentioning the hold Sebastian keeps on my brother.

I had to keep back a laugh because Ciel's expression appears mortified by the observation. Ciel glares at Finnian and demands he be put down by Sebastian. He obliges with a small smirk, "Of course it's not fun!" Ciel shouts in irritation, his face red with embarrassment while giving Finnian three hits on the head, resulting in three swollen bumps.

I would be laughing if I wasn't beyond livid right now. Sebastian approaches my brother again and kneels onto one knee, "Please forgive my behavior. I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive's butler. How might I ever compensate for it?" We all stare in bewilderment of his actions and he continues when silence greets his ears, "Today's supper preparations have been left entirely unfinished."

I smile knowingly and walk towards him as he gets up from the ground, "Don't worry about that. I made everyone dinner while you were gone."

His eyes widen in surprise and he frowns right after the surprise wears off, "My lady, it is not your place to prepare meals."

My eye twitches uncontrollably in response. That's all I get, a scold? Not even a thank you from him. Multiple tick marks take place on my temple and my hand clenches at my side. Oh yes, I was pissed off at him before, but this just adds more fuel to the fire. I take back what I said at the ball Elizabeth prepared, I will take my anger out on him because it is his fault. That mother fucker not only lied to me but is ungrateful too?

I raise my own hand lightening quick and strike him in the face with a powerful slap. I'm surprised he didn't stop my hand because I've seen him avoid many hits. But, by his expression, I could tell he was more surprised by the fact I just hit him.

"R-Rina?!" Ciel sputters next to me, staring at my hand in shock.

A red mark was stained across the left side of Sebastian's face and I pant with pent up emotions, "That is being for being a deceitful and disrespectful person!"

I could feel the air change and it made me feel like I was suffocating. Sebastian turns his head with a fake closed eye smile he is known for wearing. I could tell he was very angry at me for hitting him, but I don't care. He went over the line with my trust in him today. The servants were whispering in the background and I couldn't care less.

"My lady, I apologize for any offense I made against you." Sebastian grinds out with a slight bow.

I could tell he didn't mean any of the apologies and he knows I could tell. This was all a performance for everyone else, "Fine." I accept but that was just saying it.

The servants leave us and the other two begin to follow them inside. I stop them though before they could go in, "Wait." I call out to them. They stop and turn around to stare at me, "I'm not finished with this conversation."

Ciel sighs lightly with a frown, "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I will be heard for what I have a say and I would appreciate it if you would both listen to it seriously." I convey with a clipped tone.

Ciel crosses his arms over his chest, pure defiance radiating from his body language. "Fine, go on."

"I know you both deal with private matters you wish to keep me out of. As much as I dislike it, I know you are trying to protect me." I begin and Ciel relaxes his stance slightly, realizing I wasn't going to yell at him. Sebastian stares impassively as if he was looking right through me. "But I would like to know when my brother is kidnapped and not treated as an obstacle who doesn't need to know."

I glare at Sebastian mostly at that part and he glares back just as well. "Do you have any clue how worried I was?" I mutter and clutch the fabric of my dress with leftover ache. "Not only for you, brother, but you too Sebastian." I point out as my eyes water up again. I catch how the butler's eyes widen in shock and I continue to confess, "You guys, you guys are all I have now along with the servants. Please, I beg of you to not treat me like I am only a nuisance again."

Ciel frowns deeply and he stares at me guiltily, he comes forward and grabs my hand with a serious look. "I'm sorry, I have been treating you unfairly regarding what I do. I am also sorry for making you worry while I was gone, I will try to not disappear as so again."

I smile warmly and give his hand an affectionate squeeze. Sebastian comes forward next, appearing a little less angry but still irritated for whatever reason. "I will not apologize as you would have reacted the same if I told you or not." Sebastian states firmly.

I glare and grab his tie, pulling him down to my height and his eyes widen once again in surprise. "You may not care for me, Sebastian. But I do care for you whether you like it or not along with my brother. So, you better start considering my feelings in matters in such as these, do you understand me?"

His face is in one of awe and he suddenly smiles deeply. I couldn't tell what the smile held underneath it or whether it was genuine or not.

"Yes, my lady."

0-0-0-0-0-0

During the night, a weird dream raised randomly during it and I sat up with a gasp. The creepy cloaked in black man was back. I begin to pant harshly; my heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. Only bits and pieces I can remember, and I stand up to walk towards my bathroom. Shivers run up and down my arms and legs as if he was still watching me.

It's always his eyes that spook the hell out of me. While they were very beautiful to admire, I felt like I was sinking inside his pupils. Every secret was out in the open and all that is left is my sad and tormented soul. I think he finds my true self more entertaining than anything. I turn on the oil lamp hanging on the wall of my bathroom and approach the sink. I turn it on and splash water onto my face to help cool me down.

I was still panting slightly as an effort to help calm me down. My form trembles a bit as it was such an intense stare. I remember I was frozen under his compelling gaze and he was smirking that toothy grin of his. He touched my face with his long nails too. I shudder as if I could feel them there. My face drips with water as my memory tries to reclaim the dream.

I look at my mirror and I swore my eyes were the same color and design as his. I let out a scream and punch my mirror by accident. It shatters under my strength and the broken pieces leave tiny cuts all over my hand as they fall. I don't feel the pain though as I dig my palms into my eyes. I was probably smothering blood over my still dripping face. Oh my god, was he in me or something?! Did I see my own eyes change or were I hallucinating?!

I hear the door to the bathroom be shoved open and I twirl around to find Sebastian at the door. He was surveying the bathroom and he finds my mirror broken all over the floor. "My lady, what happened?" he asks bluntly.

I move my head to not stare at him, not sure if my eyes were glowing or not. "Are my eyes the same?" I ask hesitantly, evading his questions momentarily.

"Huh? You are the same, my lady."

I sigh in relief and turn back towards him, "So, it was a hallucination..." I mutter under my breath.

"What is?" he asks curiously.

I shake my head, "It's nothing, I had a strange dream is all."

He nods, accepting my strange behavior. His gaze flickers to my wounded hand abruptly, "My lady! Your hand is bleeding." he points out a bit in concern.

I laugh sheepishly, "Whoops. It'll be okay."

He sighs at my answer and begins to head back out the door, "I shall fetch a first aid kit. Please settle down before I return with it."

I watch as he blends into the shadows of my dark bedroom and I can hear the door close. I stare at the shattered mirror pieces in contempt. My hand drips with blood and I could hear it hit the tile on the floor. I can find my reflection still in the broken bits and like I thought there was blood smeared across my cheek and eye. Both of my eyes were normal though I double-check.

Taking Sebastian's advice, I put my wounded hand under the water from the faucet. It stings and aches under the cold temperature, but it brings back an icy reality; that thing in my dreams will forever haunt me. After I finish cleaning my hand off, I splash water onto my face again and wipe the blood off it. Taking the towel hanging next to the sink, I dry everything off.

I leave the mirror pieces on the floor, deciding to clean them up tomorrow. I head back into my bedroom and I sit down on my bed as I wait for him again. I turn on the oil lamp on at my bedside to let a little light into the room. My hand hurt quite a bit and I wince when I cradle it with my other again. It was bleeding again, but not as profusely. There a knock at the door and Sebastian lets himself in.

He strides on over with the medkit and sets it on the floor as he kneels in front of me. I watch silently as he opens it and takes out bandages. I wish there was disinfectant but that hasn't been invented yet. He reaches for my hand; I give it willingly. He takes it gently to my surprise and I smile lightly at the act of kindness.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, and he keeps his attention on bandaging my hand up. "For waking you up and for earlier." I continue.

He sighs slightly, his brows dipped in concentration, "Do not pay much mind to it, my lady. I was merely passing by when I heard your scream."

I hum in response, calling bullshit on his answer but accept it, nevertheless. "So, what? Are you my knight in shining armor?" I ask humorously.

He smirks a little as he presses down on one of my cuts on purpose and I wince naturally, "I could never hold such a noble title."

"You remind me of him." I recall, his personality reminding me of that thing.

Sebastian looks up at me then with a raised eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

I side smile, thinking of that one particular dream where that thing and I interacted. "Something that haunts me, you act similarly if I think about it."

His eyebrow goes higher, not sure what to make of my explanation. "Is it bad or good?" he asks with slight interest.

I smirk lightly and he finishes tying the bandage around my hand, "Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all,
> 
> Sorry, this chapter wasn't more manga-related but if I had Rina go with Sebastian; she would have found out the secret and I think that's a little too early for that. So I tried to fill in the moments with more of Rina's outtake. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, lot's mystery going on I would say, no?
> 
> By the way, did you guys want the headless chocolate statue chapter or not? The one where Ciel eats the head. If not, I will continue with the arc. Let me know if you want it then I shall write it up.
> 
> I hope everyone understands/enjoys the blossoming relationship between Sebastian and Rina. ;)
> 
> See ya later, my lovely readers!


	21. Gonna Stop Posting on Here

Hey guys,

I'm not going to post here anymore. This fanfic is caught up on another site I use with a shit ton of more chapters. 

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13272331/1/One-Hell-of-a-Nanny 

(if this doesn't work, just search my author name: HeinousWriter

Here is the link for where I post this fanfic at^

Sorry, again but if you're still interested it'll be on there. 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
